Recuérdame
by luna-chan143
Summary: Marceline tenia un amigo llamado Simón cuando asistía a una academia privada, pero después por culpa de su padre tiene que abandonarlo por un largo tiempo hasta que en preparatoria se reencuentran. Pero Simón no la recuerda y tiene una muy mala imagen de ella...¿que hará Marceline?, dejarlo olvidar, oh luchar por que su amor de infancia la recuerde.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuérdame**

**Por: Luna-chan 143**

**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores esto es solo un capricho espero les guste;)**

...

_Pov Marceline:_

_Apenas Por La Ventana sí Filtran los rayos del sol me revuelvo Entre mis sabanas tratando de bloquear la luz, Temprano levantarme odio, Pero no tengo Otra obsion Hoy Es El Primer Día de Clases despues de las Vacaciones de invierno y Tengo Que prepárame párr ir un La Escuela._

_Salgo de la cama párr despues meterme una el armario A por Cambiarme muda uña de ropa Limpia, MIENTRAS abotono mi camisa pienso en la probabilidad de faltar y quedarme un dormir Hasta Tarde Pero ENTONCES recuerdo Que mama Que Sigue un qui estafa jhon y La Verdad no Me entusiasma la idea de quedarme estafa Ellos._

\- _Buenos Dias -saludo Bajando a la cocina Esperando encontrarlos vaciando la nevera Pero No Es Así, en solitario encuentro Una nota pegada en el frigorífico. No me molesto en leerla ya Sé lo que los dados, lo que Estado Escuchando from Que Tenia Diez Años._

\- _Buenos días._

_Me GIRE un ver un mi querido primo Marshall le Entrar Por La Puerta Trasera._

\- _¿Qué haces here? -pregunte Buscando Algo decente párr esquina Entre el Desorden de la mesa._

\- _Que vi la camioneta de tu padrastro no estába en la cochera._

_FUE un Tomar la nota._

\- _Adiós, puf, tu madre es Una basura._

_DESPUES DE UN trago de leche asentí._

\- _SE LLEVO tu televisión Marshall Murmura MIENTRAS mira El Sitio Vacío Frente a mi sofá._

\- _-Supongo Que No Encontró nada de valor en mi habitación ayer._

_Sonrio ante el recuerdo de la Cara de frustración de Jhon al no ENCONTRAR Las Joyas de la Familia Que Yo astutamente escondí detras de la Fotografía De La Boda mis Padres._

\- _Le pediré a papá Que me reponga la Televisión._

_El asintio._

\- _Y Que te Compre comida Más._

_En ESE Momento Uno Más sí une a el Grupo, Ash mi ex novio Que Ahora era mi amigo. El mira mi mesa y Niega._

\- _¿Esclavo Una visita de la bruja y su?_

_Asentí._

\- _Para Pasar la navidad-Dije Tomando mi mochila-pero apuesto Que se le ACABO la plata y no obsion Otra tenia._

_Ambos chicos rieron._

\- _Le diras a tu padre estuvieron here Que, ¿no?_

_Aunque Quisiera no podia, EL estába Ocupado de Como jefe de la ONU bufete de abogados, y apenas tenia Tiempo Para La hija de do imprimación matrimonio._

\- _VAMOS ya._

_Asintieron Ambos MIENTRAS me seguían._

...

_De Cuando llegamos al APARCAMIENTO de la preparatoria, Ash y Marshall Se La Pasaron asustado a los chicos Que se le cruzaban en do camino._

\- _Bueno, Marceline_

_Uno de mis amigos me CodeA apenas entramos al Edificio Principal._

\- _Que-respondo pecado Interés DE En que Lo Que mar Tuviera Que decirme._

\- _Mira ESO._

_Señalo al Grupo de chicos Nuevos Que miraban pecado entendre ONU Papel en sus Información Manos._

\- _Fresca-DIJO Carne Marshall Con una Sonrisa medios. Opinas -Qué, Darle Que Hay do Bienvenida._

_Puse los ojos al escucharlo, ESA ERAN MIS las expectativas realizada de Que Amigos tenian de mi. Una abusona Que se aprovechaba de los mas Débiles párr Tener Lo Que Queria CUANDO SE le Daba la gana, y Debo aclarar Que en si Principio era lo Ahora Pero la ONU ya no me gustaba del tanto de ESO de molestar._

\- _Ash déjalos Tranquilos-Dije Llegando a abrir mi casillero._

\- _¡Pero Marceline! , Miralos Piden a gritos Ser molestados-mascullo mi primo Marshall le Rodeando mis Hombros estafa do mano continúa derecha._

_Dios, Razón tenian, ¡Uno traia Una gorra estafa orejas de conejo y pantalones cortos! , Ni Hablar De Los Otros._

\- _¡Eh, tu!_

_Un chico de Con el cabello rosa volteo un Vernos._

\- _Que ... que, Quieren-hablo estafa Voz temblorosa y asustado Por La visión de los dos Abusones de la Escuela._

\- _Estan estorbando, ¡quitense!_

_El chico conejo sí Puso Frente un amigo su._

\- _No molestamos a nadien._

_Marshall y Ash sí miraron párr despues Reír._

\- _ASI QUE Héroe de la ONU._

_ONU de la estafa tiro lo empujón al Consuelo._

\- _Vamos Marceline._

_Ash me tomo del Brazo._

\- _¿Finn, estas bien?_

_Uno de los amigos del chico sí inclinó un ayudarlo. _

\- _¡Métanse estafa Alguien de do Campanadas Abusones! -grito y Ash sí detuvo._

\- _Chávez tal no te ESCUCHE busque cuatro ojos, ¿Pero me llamaste abusón?_

_El chico dio Un paso Adelante._

\- _Si Y ASI Fuera ¡Que!_

_Silbo Marshall._

\- _Te metiste en la ONU chico lio gordo._

_Mire al castaño Aun de pecado pastel vacilar Frente a Ash._

\- _Mira ¡tú!_

_Lo tomo Por El cuello de la camisa y estába Por golpearlo Pero yo detuve lo._

\- _Ash Ya Es Suficiente-le-Dije déjalos Tranquilos._

_Ambos me miraron Con extrañeza._

\- _Ella Tiene Razón Ash-Marshall DIJO-la perfecta Vendrá en Cualquier del Momento._

_Eso basto Para Que dejara una los chicos en paz._

\- _Como sea-refunfuño MIENTRAS Metia Las Manos en sus Información Bolsillos y caminaba Hacia Algun Lado._

...

_El timbre de la Primera Clase Hace Mucho Que Habia Sonado y Nosotros como siempre no entramos, estabamos en la azotea Perdiendo El Tiempo._

\- _Ja, extrañado habia esto-Marshall Hablo MIENTRAS SE relajaba contra La Columna de concreto- ¿Qué Pasa Aun ESTAS molesto?_

_Ash cruzado de brazos frunció el ceño._

\- _¿Desde Cuando Te volviste Una aguafiestas Marceline?_

_Cieno Lo._

\- _Sabes Que Me encanta GOLPEAR._

_Rodé el los ojos._

\- _Mira Ash, mi mamá mi robo Televisión y no tengo ni la ONU rábano en mi nevera, no esperes Que Te Tenga lastima-murmure Dandole Una mirada de muerte._

\- _Hey, Hablando de tu padre, this heno._

_Heno baño La Entrada de la academia estába estafadores SU TRAJE Gris Y UNA Cara de amigos en Pocos._

\- _Sí se Entera Que No entraste a Clases._

_Me PUSE de pastel._

\- _Seguramente FUE una la casa y vio el Desorden._

_Salí Corriendo Hacia abajo Pero en la esquina tropecé estafa Alguien y minar Cayendo sobre mi rodilla._

\- _Auch, auch._

_Me queje MIENTRAS Miraba mal un Quien FUE el causante de TODO ESTO Que estába IGUALMENTE en el Consuelo Buscando Desesperado Algo._

\- _Oh, Perdón no te vi-mascullo el chico castaño acomodándose SUS gafas._

\- _¿Perdón ?, ESO no assistance._

_De Un momento un Otro El Me Ayudo a Ponerme de pastel._

\- _Déjame ver._

_Apenas toco mi rodilla lo Aparte._

\- _No ... es necessary-Dije apenada de Repente. -mejor vete._

_El frunció el ceño._

\- _Ayudarte Solo intentaba._

_Los pasos provenientes del techo sí Escuchan Cada Vez Más Cerca._

\- _Ya te Dije Que No es Necesario, ¡vete!_

_Se quedo ONU Parado heno rato._

\- _¿Estás segura? -Yo Pregunto estafa Una mirada preocupada a mi Postura encorvada Por El Dolor. -pudiste romperte Algo._

_Que ningún ente Día Que le queria Salvar el pellejo. Si Ash lo encontraba En Este punto abandonado de la Escuela seguramente ahora si lo golpearía, lo conocia ya Muy bien COMO párr deducir Que No lo iba a Dejar en paz, sin Despues De Lo Que paso en el pasillo._

\- _Señorita Abadeer._

_La voz de la subdirectora nos sorprendio una habana/hotel._

\- _Su padre vino una estafa Hablar el usted-DIJO cruzada de brazos. -Le aconsejo Que No lo Haga Esperar._

_Su mirada Se Fue Desde mi Hacia el castaño._

\- _¿Simón Aun no encuentras ESE Libro?_

_El nego._

\- _Bien, no te preocupes seguramente està en la Biblioteca._

_La subdirectora estába Por alegarse Pero Simón la llamo de nuevo._

\- _Ni Se Te ocurra decirle._

_Haciendo acopio de Voluntad me enderece._

\- _¿Qué pasa? -pregunto mirándonos Con extrañeza._

\- _No pasa nada, señora Rhosw- le Dije Pero claramente ella no me creyo teniendo en Cuenta Que Yo solia mentir Mucho_

_Ella miro a Simón otra vez._

\- _¿Es ESO Verdad?_

_El una regañadientes asintio._

\- _Al Menos ve a la Enfermería-CUANDO DIJO PASE un do Aun Lado cojeando. -Marcy._

_Me tenso nadien me habia Llamado a si es Jahr._

\- _SE El es Tu Nombre, ¿no?_

_Di un suspiro los antes de Hablar._

\- _Mi nombre es Marceline._

_Salí despues de azotar la puerta, al pasillo y me fui cojeando Hasta la escalera sintiéndome Como Una idiota Que AÚN vive en do Estúpido Mundo rosa._

\- _Marceline de Tenemos Que Hablar._

_DIJO mi padre me apenas Vio Bajar POR Las Escaleras._

\- _¿Ahora papa ?, Estoy en la Escuela._

_El me jalo del Brazo._

\- _This Mañana me Llegaron las facturas de tu estado de Cuenta, ¡Marceline Porqué ya no Tienes plata -grito soltándome de Repente CUANDO llegamos a Un Lugar Lejos del bullicio del 'cambio de Clases!._

\- _Yo ... algunas Compre Cosas-musite tratando de sonar convincente, no podia decirle lo de mama y Jhon seguramente ESO terminaría Por enfurecerlo AÚN Más y ESO A Mí no me CONVENIA._

\- _Bien Por AEE Cosas te quedaste Por plata pecado el Resto del mes._

_Se acomodo do traje y dio suspiro hondo un._

\- _Claro soja._

_Asentí._

\- _Bien, me voy._

_Me Quede Sin pastel Más Nada Decir Hay de, Que Llegaron Hasta Ash y Marshall. Justo en ESE Momento me traje Las lagrimas de impotencia, no podia permitir Que Me Vieran llorar yo párr Ellos era UNA PERSONA Que No nada Sentia Lejos de odio y resentimiento._

\- _¿Qué pasó? -pregunto mi primo Mirando Por Donde habia de Visto IRSE un mi padre._

\- _Que RESULTA mama robo mi Tarjeta y la Vacío Toda._

_Di suspiro un._

\- _Siempre PUEDES Venir a casa conmigo y papa._

_Marshall me Rodeo de los Hombros._

\- _-Supongo._

_Al dar Un paso mi rodilla protesto de nuevo._

\- _Tengo Que ir a conseguir algo-les Comente los antes de Irme Hacia la Enfermería Donde Por suerte no habia nadien. Me fui a hurgar Entre los Estantes Buscando Algo Que ayude estafa del dolor del EL, ESTO Pero Una época preparatoria Escuela era Obvio Que No habria Medicamentos Más Fuertes Que antiséptico un._

\- _Hum._

_Un sonido vino de Repente y Me Quede quieta._

\- _Que QUIERES LLAME una Enfermera Una. -Ofreció Simón acuclillándose un Lado mi._

\- _¿Qué haces here? -cuestione Por avergonzada Ser asustada facilmente bronceado. - ¿No deberias ESTAR en Clases?_

_Río de Repente._

\- _Tú También._

_Fruncí el ceño y me levante._

\- _Enserio que haces here._

_Ahora estába Buscando Entre las botellas arriba del Escritorio de la Enfermera._

\- _ESCUCHE Entrar a Alguien Para entrar y vid en solitario una era QUIEN ver._

_Se encogió de hombros._

\- _¿Y no le Dirás a la subdirectora? -LE pregunte MIENTRAS Olia el Líquido de la botella verde en mis manos de moler._

\- _No._

_Me arrebato la botella._

\- _Las banditas estan here._

_Se estiro un Tomar La Caja de Encima de mi cabeza._

\- _Bien ya PUEDES irte-Dije Tomando Una bandita y yéndome a sentarme en el Escritorio._

\- _¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto Con Una Pequeña Sonrisa mirándome forcejear Con Mis vaqueros y mis botas negras de Plataforma._

\- _¿Qué te Hace Pensar ESO?_

_Se Acerco A Donde estába y despejo la bandita Que estába en mi nariz._

\- _Porqué la rodilla está aqui._

_Mire COMO EL ponia la bandita de color de rosa en mi herida. Un extraño sentimiento en sí extendió en mi pecho y no Pude deducir de Que se trataba, Que solo era Cálido y agradable, Algo Completamente Distinto una acostumbrada Lo Que estába._

\- _¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Simón extrañado Por Que lo Miraba fijamente desde ya Hace rato un._

\- _Nada-conteste Con las mejillas rojas Mirando Hacia Otro Lado. En ESE Momento El Chico Con las orejas de conejo entro a la habitación._

\- _Hola Simón ESCUCHE Que Estabas en contra._

_Se detuvo apenas me vio Sentada en la cama._

\- _Oh, Perdón Pense Que Estabas en solitario._

_Simón parecia Nervioso de Repente._

\- _Me Tengo Que ir._

_Dije Rompiendo el ambiente tenso, Sabia busque CUANDO mi Presencia ningún POR Bienvenida era el los demas._

\- _¿Marceline ?, ¿Qué pasó ?, ¿Por Qué Estabas en la Enfermería? -pregunto Marshall Despues De Que Me vio Salir de la Enfermería estafa Una bandita en mi rodilla._

\- _Tropecé estafa tonto un._

_El rio Despues De Una mirada a mi herida._

\- _Me gusta tu bandita rosa Marcy-Se Burló y yo le golpee en El Brazo._

\- _Sabes Que No me gusta Que me llamen asi-le Dije MIENTRAS acomodaba mis pantalones. -Y si te gusta del tanto mi bandita, Porque ningunas Te Ayudo una cola consigas Una._

_Dio Un paso atras estafadores Las Manos levantadas._

\- _Solo bromeaba Marceline-asevero en Do Defensa alejándose de mi._

\- _Si Claro, ¿Donde está Ash?_

_Se encogió de hombros estafa indiferencia._

\- _Ni idea Tengo prima, invito ven Pero el Almuerzo._

_Agito Unas Cuantas Monedas En Su Mano._

— _¿A quién le quitaste eso? —pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta y la verdad no entendía por qué lo hacía, él tenía una madre que no se preocupaba por el dinero. Así que no comprendía porque les quitaba el dinero a los demás._

— _¿Recuerdas al chico de cabello rosa?_

_Asentí._

—_Bien ahora ya entiendes._

_Sonrió de medio lado, él no tiene remedio._

—_Ven, me muero de hambre._

_Nos fuimos a la cafetería que ya estaba llena hasta el tope de estudiantes, cada uno en su pequeño grupo conversando sobre sus propios asuntos. Recargado en la barra estaba ash esperándonos como si nada recibiendo miradas enojadas de los demás detrás de él que esperaban en la fina que no avanzaba._

— _¡Hey!_

_Se quejó uno de los chicos cuando nos metimos en la fila._

— _¿Tienes algún problema chico?_

_El me miro asustado._

—_N…no._

_Sonreí después de ver su miedo descrito en todas sus facciones no muy agraciadas._

—_Eso pensé—dije tomando la caja de leche de la charola que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas —Gracias._

_Ash y Marshall rieron burlándose del pobre pelirrojo._

— _¡Aun lado!_

_Todos se apartaron al instante dejándome pasar a mí y a mi grupo._

_Fin pov._

Desde lejos el grupo de chicos nuevos miraron con impotencia el penoso espectáculo.

—No puedo creer que hicieran eso—dijo el peli rosado con indignación. —ellos son unos aprovechados.

Finn y Simón asintieron.

—Los abusones de la preparatoria, no me sorprende que esa chica tenga su propio club de odio—fin mascullo después de que se sentaron en su mesa.

—Es lo normal teniendo en cuenta lo cruel que es. — agrego el chico rosa antes de morder su magdalena.

….

Ahuyentando a unos chicos Marceline y su grupo se adueñaron de su mesa.

—Hey.

Ash llamo después de un rato.

—Miren lo que encontré—dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro de pasta de cuero que se veía bastante valioso.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Marshall después de darle una mirada a las hojas que contenían palabras que no entendía.

—Quien sabe, pero parece valioso.

Ash toco el cuero con ambición resplandeciendo en sus ojos negros.

—Hey Marceline, mira quien te está observando desde ya hace un rato.

Ella volteo a ver a donde le señalaba su primo y casi se atraganta con su sándwich, lo bueno es que eso lo tradujeron como desagrado.

—Tu novio el cuatro ojos.

Apenas Marshall hablo, Marceline le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Eres un idiota—dijo mordiendo ahora una manzana.

—Vamos Marceline míralo…pobre está loco por ti—mascullo Ash con tono de lastima.

—Bien es suficiente.

Le arrebato el libro.

—Me quedo con esto hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota—asevero poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Pero Marceline!

Se quejó el peliblanco pero ella no le hizo caso se fue de la cafetería hacia su casillero con las mejillas rosas oportunamente cubiertas por su cabello.

—Esos dos son unos tontos—murmuro abriendo su gaveta y metiendo el libro entre sus demás cuadernos. De repente de la nada cayó de un álbum viejo que guardaba desde el primer día de clases, una foto bastante vieja que ella atesoraba más que nada.

—Valla así que aquí estaba—dijo para sí misma mirando con nostalgia la imagen.

— ¡Marceline!

Llamaron lo chicos y ella se apresuró a guardar la foto en el libro que más tuviera cerca.

—Queríamos disculparnos por ser unos idiotas.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto sin creérsela.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, tan enserio que te regalo el libro —Ash mascullo de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Él quería venderlo pero entonces recordamos que a ti te gustan todas esas de fantasmas y espíritus—Marshall comento con humor explicando la razón del descontento de su amigo.

—Valla gracias.

Ambos chicos sonrieron pues se habían salvado de una golpiza.

—Vallamos a clases—dijo después de cerrar la gaveta.

— ¡Pero por que!

Ambos chicos hicieron una rabieta.

—Por qué no tengo nada más que hacer, y además si papa se entera que no presente este examen se pondrá más furioso.

No les quedo de otra que seguirla al salón donde ya se llevaba a cabo el examen.

—Qué bueno verlos. Señorita Abadeer y compañía.

La maestra dejo lo que hacía y los miro con desaprobación.

—Supongo que viene a presentar su examen.

Marceline asintio.

—Es una pena pero no puedo permitirle presentar el examen, teniendo en cuenta su pésimo desempeño todo el año escolar.

La profesora dio un suspiro.

—Pero puedo darle otra oportunidad si mejora sus notas con la ayuda de un tutor.

Marceline se quedó pensando. Eso era imposible, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo?, si los únicos amigos que tenía eran esos dos detrás de ella y los demás de la academia le tenían miedo.

—Pero—susurro.

—Nada de peros señorita, su padre ya sabe de lo que paso y está de acuerdo.

Marceline miro sorprendida a la profesora.

— ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

Un asentimiento después ella palideció, estaba perdida esta vez.

…_._

_Marceline pov:_

_¿Qué haría ahora para subir mis notas?, donde conseguiría un tutor lo suficiente listo como para que me ayudara…rayos esto sería imposible. Pensé mientras miraba el estanque del parque donde estaba en este momento sentada en la banca de metal mientras veía los patos._

—_Hey, ¿Estás bien?_ _—Pregunto alguien detrás de mí._

—_Mira que sorpresa, eres tu Simón._

_Dije sonriendo._

— _¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?_

_El negó después de una pequeña risa._

—_Vivo por aquí. —dijo sentándose a mi lado._

—_Claro._

_Me levante._

—_Escuche que necesitas un tutor._

_Pare a medio paso._

—_No es asunto tuyo._

_Fin pov._

Sin atreverse a mirar atrás Marceline consiguió llegar a su casa, y al parar en su puerta rezo con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera nadien adentro, algo que se cumplió. Apenas entro se fue a su habitación donde saco de su mochila todo hasta que encontró aquel libro.

—Simón…eres un idiota. —dijo con la mandíbula apretada y con los ojos llorosos. —Un idiota. —repitió apretando la fotografía contra su pecho. Por qué le dolía tanto que no la recordara, que olvidara esa boba promesa que hicieron cuando niños, pensó cayendo de rodillas recordando lo vacía que se escuchaba la casa cuando solo el sonido de su llanto rompía el silencio.

….

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Marceline esperaba afuera de la casa de Marshall le a que este saliera junto a Ash que no paraba de preguntar el porqué de los lentes de sol.

—Ya te dije que el sol me está matando.

Ash levanto una ceja.

— ¿De verdad?, oh es que te metiste en otra pelea y ocultas un moretón.

El peliblanco trato de llegar cerca de las gafas de sol pero Marceline le dio un manotazo.

—En primer lujar si me hubiese metido en una pelea no habría salido mal parada.

Le jalo del cuello de su camisa.

—Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —pregunto con un tono de voz amenazante.

—Sí, lo sé. —susurro Ash después de recordar cuando ella lo golpeo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué pasa? — Marshall pregunto confundido. —Marceline te metiste en otra pelea. — dijo mirando sus gafas de sol.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos y dio un suspiro exasperado.

—No lo hice, yo estaba haciendo otras cosas.

Recordó la noche que paso sufriendo por un idiota que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunto preocupado Marshall.

—Vendí las argollas de mis padres. —dijo mientras subían por la escalinata de piedra que daba a la puerta de metal con el nombre de la preparatoria en letras doradas. —con eso me basta para sobrevivir este mes.

Apenas entraron la profesora Lockwod llamo a Marceline.

—Buenas noticias señorita Abadeer, conseguí al tutor perfecto.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

— ¿Así? —pregunto sorprendida genuinamente por la noticia.

—Él es Simón Petrikov, alumno de mejor promedio de toda la preparatoria.

Ella sintió la caída de su estómago apenas escucho la noticia.

— ¿El acepto ayudarme? —pregunto escéptica.

La profesora asintio.

—Es un buen chico, debe de saber que insistió tanto en ayudarla apenas se corrió la noticia de que sería expulsada si reprueba este examen.

Ella amplio sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Voy a ser expulsada?

—Lamento que si señorita Abadeer. —dijo la profesora. —Por eso debe aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a cumplir con sus otras labores.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Ash acercándosele.

—Que consiguió un tutor para mí.

Ambos chicos rieron.

—Pobre chico.

Dijeron ambos revolcándose en el suelo.

— ¿Y sabes quién es? —pregunto Marshall tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella asintio.

—Simón Petrikov—dijo con indiferencia.

Marshall Le levanto una ceja.

— ¿Que no es el mismo que estudio contigo en esa secundaria privada? —pregunto mirando a su prima quien se encogió de hombros.

—No me acuerdo de él—mascullo Marceline antes de irse al edificio principal a toda prisa.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —pregunto Ash sintiendo como que se perdía de algo.

—De cuando Marcy estaba en secundaria.

Ash agito su mano.

—Si ya se, estuvo en una especie de internado—dijo restándole importancia a esa vieja historia.

—Era una secundaria privada donde mi tío Hunson la metió para alejarla un rato mientras el divorcio se llevaba a acabo.

Ash asintio.

—Ella tenía un amigo…un tal Simón.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno de todos modos qué más da, ¿no?

El peliblanco asintio.

….

En la biblioteca Simón aprovechaba el tiempo que tenía libre antes de que tocara la campana para leer sus novelas favoritas. Estaba leyendo justo cuando Peter estaba por entrar a la cripta maldita de la momia cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo que le hizo saltar asustado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Marceline molesta.

—Necesitabas ayuda—le contesto mirándola atraves de sus lentes redondos.

—Si…pero yo no te pedí que…tu.

Se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Sabes quién soy no? —pregunto acercándose unos pasos a donde estaba sentado.

—Sí, se quién eres.

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Acaso hacia escuchado bien?, ¡él la recordaba!

—Una de las abusonas. —dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Su corazón murió en ese momento, la esperanza había muerto de una vez por todas.

—Bravo, chico vaya que si eres listo. —dijo quitándose los lentes de sol. —Así que entenderás que no es buena idea que un…chico como tú se me acerque ¿no?

Simón parecía sorprendido por su cambio de humor.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión—le dijo desafiante.

—Uhm, parecer que no eres tan listo como pareces.

Le dio una mirada de arriba abajo.

—La profesora me pidió te ayudara y eso hare.

Tomo su libro.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

La miro con una sonrisa y se fue de la biblioteca dejando a Marceline frustrada y herida.

….

Durante las clases Marceline se quedó pensando en que haría después de lo que paso en la biblioteca.

Era obvio que el ya no recordaba a la niña de zapatos de charol rojo, ni a la joven que leía con él por horas las historias de miedo que el conseguía de la tienda de antigüedades de sus padres.

Que haría ahora que lo único bueno que recordaba en su vida se había desvanecido con el tiempo. Su mente le grito en ese momento la única cosa que le aseguraría mantener su dignidad intacta, la indiferencia. Pensó apretando la pluma en sus manos con un pensamiento jugando en su mente, Si él no la conocía, ella tampoco.

El timbre sonó anunciando el almuerzo.

— ¿Hey bienes? —pregunto Ash de pie frente su pupitre.

—Me tengo que reunir con mi "tutor" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —Los veo luego.

Ash y Marshall se miraron.

—Oh, oh —mascullaron ambos. Conocían esa mirada, pobre chico seria torturado.

….

Llegar a su mesa no será difícil, ellos no pasaban desapercibidos entre la multitud. Pensó con una risa por lo irónico de la situación.

—Bienvenida señorita—dijo el pelirosa sonriendo amable ofreciéndole un sitio vacío en su mesa.

Vuele como chicle. Pensó Marceline dándole una mirada al chico que le parecía familiar de alguna manera extraña.

— ¿dónde está? —pregunto después de sentarse.

—No tardara mucho. —Mascullo él chico de los pantaloncillos cortos aferrando su mochila verde contra su pecho. —vamos Jake no hagas ruido.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

—Es Jake, mi mascota, por favor no le digas a nadien—suplico Fin mirándola con unos grandes ojos brillantes.

—Ok, ¿pero creen que tarde mucho? —pregunto impaciente.

—Bu…bueno—dijeron ambos sin saber bien que decir para que se quedara.

Se puso de pie.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, ok.

Se fue de la mesa y ambos suspiraron decepcionados.

—Otra oportunidad que pierde por tontear por ahí.

El chico peli rosado lo miro mal.

—Está ayudando a mi prima, eso no es tontear Fin. —dijo.

—Ok, perdón olvide que ella se trasfiere hoy. —Dijo el rubio en su defensa tomando una galleta de su plato y dándosela a su pequeño perro naranja.

….

En la entrada Simón acompañaba a su amiga peli rosada que miraba nostálgica los pasillos.

—No tenemos que pasar por ahí si no quieres. —comento notando su expresión.

—Vamos ya pasaron dos años desde que paso eso, además quiero saludar a los chicos. —dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron a la cafetería donde Bonnibel fue inmediatamente a saludar a sus viejos amigos.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto después de no ver a Marceline por ninguna parte.

—Se cansó de esperar, ¡Simón debiste darte prisa!

Se quejó Fin.

—Tienes que ir a buscarla.

Bonnibel suspiro.

—Chicos no me parece esto que están haciendo—dijo mirando a sus amigos.

—Vamos, ¿prima no quieres vengarte por cómo te humillo? —pregunto Gumball y ella asintio, si quería vengarse. Pero no así, eso era demasiado cruel hasta para alguien como Marceline Abadeer.

—Nada de peros, El plan ya está en marcha.

La pelirosa miro al castaño.

—Tienen razón Bonnie, hay que darles un escarmiento.

….

Caminando molesta hacia el otro extremo Marceline se dio cuenta que ni Ash ni Marshall estaban en la cafetería. Estaban en la azotea seguramente, pensó saliendo por las puertas dobles sin darse cuenta del castaño detrás de ella que la detuvo apenas dio un paso por las escaleras junto al armario de intendencia.

—Marceline. —dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

— ¡Qué diablos! —grito asustada.

—Te dije que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

Ella levanto una ceja.

—No estabas esperando que me quedara hay esperándote hasta que te dignaras a venir, ¿oh si?

Simón dio un hondo suspiro.

—Además esos chicos me incomodan.

El castaño abrió un ojo.

—Perdón pero perdiste tu oportunidad chico—dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

—Ah no, tú no me harás quedar mal.

El la siguió sin importarle sus continuos intentos de que la dejara tranquila.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó cuando la tomo del brazo impidiendo abriera la puerta.

—Primero tienes que estudiar. —mascullo dándole un tirón a su brazo provocando resbalara del escalón y callera sobre él, oportunamente Simón se sostuvo del barandal.

—Marceline, ¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—Eres un idiota. — murmuro con la cara aun enterrada en su pecho aun con el pulso latiendo como loco.

—Perdón. —susurro sin molestarse en soltarla, Algo que provocaba esas sensaciones empezar a revivir contra su propia voluntad y su decisión de dejar el pasado en el olvido. Tal y como el, pensó dándole una mirada.

—He…por que no vamos a la biblioteca.

Sugirió dando un paso atrás sonrojado.

—Aún no he dicho que iré contigo—susurro mirándolo aun para consternación del pobre de Simón que no podía mirarse más lindo.

—Vamos.

No le dio tiempo de protestar más.

….

En la biblioteca Finn y Gumball ponían un balde lleno de alguna sustancia pegajosa rosada sobre la puerta entre abierta.

— ¿Ya todo está listo? —pregunto el rubio y el peli rosado asintio. —Solo hay que esperar que Simón la traiga.

Agitando la cámara sonrió.

— ¡Hay vienen!

Corrieron a esconderse detrás de un librero.

—Adelante pasa.

Marceline miro a Simón y luego la puerta entreabierta.

—Ok.

Fingiendo que estaba tratando de abrirla sonrió, principiantes que estaban tratando de jugarle una broma.

—No puedo abrirla, que pena tendremos que dejarlo para después. — dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que alguna persona escondida la escuchara.

—Déjame ver.

Simón la hizo un lado.

— ¡No! — grito cuando él abrió la puerta que cedió apenas empujo.

—Oh, ¿estás bien chico? —pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¿Te parece que estoy bien?

Marceline rio mientras tocaba con sus dedo su mejilla cubierta de mezcla rosada.

—Dulce. — mascullo después de probar.

—Ven te ayudo.

De repente sonó la campana y el castaño entro en pánico ya que nunca había llegado tarde a una clase.

—Vamos.

Lo llevo a su casillero donde le entrego una vieja camisa negra que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo.

—Era de mi primo. —dijo cuándo se quedó mirando el pedazo de tela. —se la quite cuando me mintió.

Él sonrió.

—Es curioso. —murmuro.

Marceline levanto una ceja. — ¿Qué es curioso? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso que dijiste, me recordó a alguien. — dijo mirándola.

— ¿Así?

Trataba de fingir indiferencia pero de verdad quería que le contara sobre eso. Tal vez así los recuerdos volverían, pensó expectante.

—Una…amiga.

La miro.

— ¿Era como yo?—pregunto acercándose a Simón que sorpresivamente frunció el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no!

Marceline hizo un gesto ofendido.

—Entiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y Simón sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando fue consciente de que le había hecho daño.

—Marcy…yo.

Lo detuvo.

—Ya te dije que odio que me llamen de esa forma, y tranquilo no es necesario que digas nada más.

Cerró su casillero.

— ¡Marceline! —grito Marshall.

— ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Marceline? —pregunto llegando junto a ellos.

El chico miro entre el castaño y su prima con una expresión confundida.

—No es nada. —contesto después de un suspiro.

—Ayudaba a mi tutor que cayó en una trampa.

Marshall le dio una mirada y no pudo evitar reír.

—Oh, bueno pensé que te gustaría ir conmigo y Ash a la Nightosphere, pero parece que estarás ocupada.

Le toco el hombro.

—Nos vemos.

Se fue riendo del chico de lentes.

—Entonces nos vamos.

Simón recién salido de su trance levanto la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Mientras más rápido comencemos más pronto terminara este teatro.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, desde hace ya mucho que había sonado el timbre de salida.

….

Simón se quedó mirando la fachada de la gran casa donde de vivía Marceline. No sabía por qué pero le recordaba a la guarida de algún vampiro, oh, fantasma.

—Pasa ya—dijo ella aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta esperando al castaño.

—Claro.

La siguió dentro de la casa hasta el comedor.

—Vamos quita esa cara, ni que estuvieras en la guarida del vampiro.

Dio un salto cuando ella apareció detrás de él, diciendo lo mismo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Conoces esa historia? —pregunto dejando su mochila en el sofá.

—Claro es una historia interesante.

Le sonrió.

—Pero enserio lo más cercano a una criatura malvada de la noche es mi padre, y él no está en casa. —susurro antes de irse a la cocina.

En la sala simón miro la estantería con montones de fotos de recuerdos familiares. La estantería con libros también le llamo la atención como a cualquier interesado en las antigüedades.

—Academia privada Ooo. —mascullo leyendo la portada.

— ¿Siempre haces eso con tus amigos? —pregunto Marceline con una soda en las manos. —hurgar en sus pertenencias personales.

Simón se sonrojo avergonzado.

—Yo también estuve en una academia privada. —Dijo—En Ooo.

Marceline dio una risa irónica por esta situación. Antes cuando tuvo que abandonar la academia y regresar a la casa de su padre, se pasaba los días imaginando como seria su reencuentro después de tantos días sin verse, ninguno se parecía a este y eso era decepcionante porque ella jamás pudo olvidar a su primer amor.

—Enserio… ¡qué bien!

Simón rodo los ojos ante su sarcasmo. Regreso el libro al estante y al girarse se topó con una gran pintura de un hombre de traje negro con un libro en las manos.

— ¡Tu padre es Hunson Abadeer! —grito sorprendido y Marceline rodo los ojos.

—Sí, mi padre es el mejor abogado de este lado de Ooo. —dijo con indiferencia como si estuviera describiendo algún desconocido y no a su propio padre. Simón confundido.

—Pensé que su hija tenía seis años. — Simón dijo confundido.

—Yo soy la hija de su primer matrimonio con una de sus clientas que termino engañándolo con su mejor amigo.

Miro la pintura de su padre que desde ya hace tiempo se sentí tentada en tirar a la basura.

—Pero que esperaba, el cómo su abogado debía de saber que ella no era de fiar.

Simón noto el dolor en sus ojos y se conmovió. Pobre prácticamente fue abandonada, pensó aun de pie junto al estante.

—Hey chico.

El dio un suspiro.

—Sabes que tengo nombre ¿no? —dijo molesto.

—Si ya lo sé Simón.

Marceline hizo la seña de comillas con los dedos.

—Eres una especie de genio, ¿no?

Le señalo la televisión recién comprada sobre la mesa.

—Conéctala.

Ordeno como si nada reclinándose en su sofá.

—Claro Marcy, para que son los amigos.

Ella inmediatamente pensó miren quien usa el sarcasmo con una sonrisa.

—Si me ayudas hare como si no me hubieras llamado de esa forma.

El castaño rodo los ojos y fue a hacer lo que le pidió a regañadientes.

….

Más tarde la noche callo ya sobre Ooo y aun Simón no podía poner a funcionar la tv nueva de Marceline, quien aburrida decidió darle una mano a el pobre castaño que estaba ofendido con el aparato por no sucumbir a sus habilidades técnicas.

—Tal vez si conectas eso.

Sugirió Marceline señalando el cable color azul.

—Claro que no. —dijo Simón acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

—Vamos déjame mostrarte.

Empezaron a forcejear por el cable cada uno con su propia idea de cómo hacer funcionar el aparato que continuaba a mostrar nada más que montones de razas.

— ¡Suéltalo! —grito el Cataño halando tan fuerte como pudo pero era Marceline con quie estaba peleando y ella en si no era más fuerte que él, pero si era más astuta.

Lo empujo y terminaron cayendo en la alfombra.

—Auch—lloro escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Simón quien entro en pánico.

— ¿Estás bien? , Marceline—pregunto mirando el techo.

—Me duele.

El sintió una vez más la extra opresión en el pecho.

—Déjame ver. —dijo levantando las manos que hasta ese momento habían estado flácidas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—No. —Dijo con una sonrisa Marceline que aprovecho para tomar el cable.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto sin percatarse de lo falso de su actuación.

—Por qué…te engañe ha, ha.

Se puso de pie y fue conectar el cable.

—Vez te dije que era ese.

Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Marceline!, de verdad pensé que estabas herida. —regaño Simón apagando la televisión.

—Eres tan ingenuo.

Continúo a reír sin importarle que el castaño estuviera molesto.

—Ya basta, hay que empezar a estudiar.

Marceline rodo los ojos.

—Si papa.

Mascullo burlándose de su tono paternal que no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

—Ya enserio Marceline.

Ella volvió a reír con el sentimiento de nostalgia jugando en sus ojos creando un brillo que cautivo a Simón sin que él se diera cuenta. Había echado de menos las ocasiones cuando hacia enojar a su querido rey de hielo.

_**Fin del primer capítulos mis queridos lectores, perdón por el suspenso pero tengo que detenerme aquí por hoy. **_

_**Pero tranquilos ya estoy trabajando en el próximo…mmm hasta la próxima entonces ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: empezar desde cero

Recuérdame.

Por: Luna-chan 143

Capitulo: 2

Empezar desde cero.

...

_HUBO Una Vez En Un Lejano Lujar ONU rey buscaba Que Una princesa Que hiciera Más agradable realizada do Fría guarida, Pero: Todas las princesas del Reino huían de Do PORQUE toque Muy era frio y el pobre rey sí quedo en solitario ..._

Marceline sonrio MIENTRAS cerraba El libro de cuero Que tomo de la mochila de Simón pecado Que this sí Diera Cuenta. This HISTORIA PORQUE releerla no necesitaba ya conocia el final, AÚN Pero era Muy pronto párrafo Darlo un study.

Molesto -te. -dijo Simón tendiéndole Una mano.

Oh, si toma.

Marceline le paso el Libro.

Tomarlo Por -Perdón, Pero el titulo me atrapo.

El levanto ceja Una.

\- ¡Que no !, soja pensaras Que de los AEE chicas Que apenas leen y USAN una los chicos amables Como Tú párrafo HACER SUS Tareas. -dijo Marceline MIENTRAS Sacaba do cuaderno.

-No PUEDES culparme, oh si.

Marceline suspiro y empezo a Estudiar.

...

Más Tarde Simón escucho los golpeteos rítmicos y levanto la mirada de do Libro Hacia Marceline Que No paraba de tararear.

_Espejito, espejito en la Pared _

_Quien es la chica mala de Más: Todas._

_Yo las Disparo Bang Bang._

_Yo las Disparo Bang Bang._

_Yo las Disparo Bang Bang y les veo caer. _

Simón nego, ¿Por Qué No Se tomaba aire Más seriedad SUS Estudios? Se preguntaba el castaño DESPUES DE UN Vistazo un cuaderno do.

-Esto Es aburrido. -Marceline DIJO Dando bostezo un. -pude ir a la Nightosphere Pero los Estudios me atan.

Simón le dio Una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Que es la Nightosphere? -pregunto genuinamente curioso, habia escuchado Por La Escuela Que Todos hablaban de la _"Nightosphere"_ y queria sable Qué Cosa era.

-La Nightosphere Es Un nocturno club. -dijo MIENTRAS le tendió do cuaderno y espero una cola los revisara.

-No Lo dudo. -susurro Simón MIENTRAS SE acomodaba las gafas.

\- ¿Jamás ha ido? -cuestiono Marceline Dandole Una mirada inquisitiva.

-Lo Que me importa mas en Este Momento es Terminar mis Estudios. -Simon Serio y respondió Ella rodo los ojos.

-UN Descanso ningún Siempre Hace DAÑO. -Le DIJO y el rio Por El mero Hecho de Recordar Que Nunca los antes habia Tomado Descanso ONU de organizaciones europeas de normalización Que sugirió Marceline.

-No Gracias, los Sitios ruidosos ningún hijo de mi agrado.

Simón miro el Ejercicio de imprimación.

-Dios Hablas de Como anciano un.

DESPUES DE UN rato simón Por Fin ACABO de REVISAR SUS Ecuaciones y des silencio incomodo Reino Entre Los Dos Hasta Que Marceline sí armó de valor y se rompio la paz.

\- ¿ENTONCES tutor señor? -pregunto una cola nego Simón.

-Aun No. -respondió. -hay MUCHOS Errores.

Sus hombros cayeron flácidos.

— ¿Tengo que corregirlos?

Simón observo de reojo el cielo que ya había cambiado de azul a negro.

—Inténtalo de nuevo y mañana los revisare.

Ella asintió.

—claro.

Marceline fue a acompañarlo a la salida.

—Nos vemos mañana.

La pelinegra asintio para después cerrar la puerta apenas lo vio desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la calle.

—Eso fue muy tierno Marcy.

La mirada de Marceline inmediatamente voló hacia las escaleras por donde bajaba Marshall como si no fuera raro que bajara de la planta alta.

— ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! —grito realmente molesta.

—Me aburrí y vine a visitar a mi querida prima.

Marshall se encogió de hombros y paso de largo junto a Marceline directamente hacia su cocina.

—estas contenta, ¿no?

Marceline levanto una ceja.

— ¿por qué?

El chico rodo los ojos.

—Porque tú y el amigo de la infancia por el que pasaste sufriendo meses por fin se reunió contigo.

Marceline se sonrojo.

—Como te enteraste.

Marshall Le sonrió y dejo la lata de soda sobre la mesa.

—Estuve hojeando tu anuario. — Sínico murmuro mirando la reacción explosiva de su prima.

—Marshall de verdad, ¿Por qué no mejor fuiste a molestar a Ash?

Una terrible jaqueca se avecinaba.

—Oh vamos no es para tanto.

El chico suspiro.

—además ah Ash no lo he visto desde la última clase.

Marceline se recargo en su nevera.

—Seguramente esta con su abuela—dijo como si no fueran raras las repentinas desapariciones del chico peliblanco.

—Ella llamo diciendo que estaba tarde para ayudarla con su gato.

Marceline rio y Marshall frunció el ceño.

—Hablo enserio Marceline. —asevero con la mirada seria. —El ah estado muy raro…como si…

Dejo sin terminar la última frase.

—Como si estuviera consumiendo de nuevo. —mascullo Marceline dando un suspiro. La última vez que su primo y su ex novio se metieron en ese oscuro pozo de perdición todo resulto muy mal, de hecho esa fue la causa de su rompimiento con el peliblanco punk.

El intento involucrarla en ese vicio diciéndole "_amar es aceptar y seguir_", ella claro que le dio una patada en el estómago y lo termino sin dudar. Pero como culparlo, sus padres lo abandonaron con su abuela y bueno a veces la necesidad de cariño se vuelve tan insoportable que se busca llenarla con lo que sea que calme ese dolor.

Ella no quería regresar a ese infierno donde la preocupación por su primo y su ahora amigo no le permitían vivir en paz.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Marshall cuando la vio tomar su chaqueta.

—Voy a traer arrastrando a ese inútil.

Marshall sonrió.

—Bueno yo voy contigo. —dijo haciendo su camino con ella hacia ese lugar.

….

Simón entro a su casa y dando un suspiro tiro su mochila en el sofá.

—Hijo que bueno que llegas me tenías preocupada. —dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina.

—perdón mama pero estaba ayudando a alguien.

Alice sonrió.

— ¿Y?, ¿era linda?

Simón se sonrojo. Su madre y sus comentarios siempre lo ponían en apuros.

—Y…papa ya llego. —dijo y Alice hizo una mueca decepcionada cuando su hijo cambio de tema.

—Estábamos esperándote para cenar.

Se quitó el delantal rosado y los guantes.

— ¡Charles ya llego tu hijo! —grito para que el hombre en el estudio en la planta alta la escuchara y bajara ya.

—Qué bueno porque desde el onceavo tomo de la "_evolución humana"_ que me muero de hambre.

Simón y Alice rieron por el chiste del hombre mayor que bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¿Pero dime porque te demoraste tanto Simón?

El castaño miro a su padre.

—Me ofrecí como tutor de una compañera.

Charles sonrió orgulloso de la inteligencia y el buen corazón de su hijo.

—Que dulce es mi pequeño.

Alice vitoreo con la olla de sopa en las manos.

—Estamos muy orgullosos hijo. —Charles dijo y Simón se quedó pensando, si sus padres supieran estarían muy decepcionados de ver como se aprovechaba de su inteligencia para confabular en contra de una persona que en si no era del todo inocente. Pero aun así todo este asunto lo hacía sentir sucio y a veces culpable.

…_.Flash back…._

_Mañana era el primer día de clases desde que se transfieran y Finn se le acerco._

— _¿Entonces lo has pensado?_ _—pregunto serio._

— _¿Porque yo Finn?_ _—cuestiono después de un suspiro._

—_Bueno tu eres el único que puede acercarse a la Queen vampire de la preparatoria "Ooo"._

_Simón levanto una ceja._

— _¿Queen vampire?_

_Finn asintio._

—_La líder del escuadrón de tortura, la chica que casi deja calva Bonnibel._

_Simón lo miro con incredulidad._

…_. Fin flash back…._

El acepto sin chistar después de escuchar la terrible historia.

— ¡Hey se quedó callado!

Alice rio alegremente confundiendo más a el chico castaño.

—Tu madre te estaba preguntando si tu amiga era linda.

Simón volvió a ponerse como remolacha.

— ¡Mama! —se quejó Simón apenas escucho las risas de sus padres.

….

Llegaron a la Nightosphere y en vez de ir a las puertas dobles de metal se fueron por el callejón hacia la puerta de madera vieja donde tocaron dos veces.

— ¡Que! —grito el portero mal humorado asomándose por una rendija.

—estamos buscando a un amigo.

El portero sonrió.

— ¿Marceline?, valla sorpresa. —dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡Donde esta Ash, Ronald!

Ronald se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea Marcy.

Lo tomo por el cuello.

— ¿Que dijiste? —pregunto intimidante.

— ¡Marceline!, ¡dije Marceline!

Marshall la jalo del brazo.

—No está aquí vámonos ya.

Apenas se dieron vuelta por la puerta entraron Clarence y su banda.

—Valla, valla los primos Abadeer. —Clarence dijo y sus amigos rieron.

—Buscan a Ash verdad.

Marceline miro a la chica detrás de Clarence, su peor enemiga "_la princesa guerrera_" se hacía llamar por estos barrios bajos, pero en la preparatoria era simplemente Jeanne una más del grupo de los populares.

— ¿Ya regresaron? —pregunto sonriendo con suficiencia ya que se veía respaldado por su novio y sus dos amigos mal encarados.

— Eso te mataría, ¿no?

Se burló Marceline.

—Que Ash volviera a rechazarte como la primera vez.

Ella salió de detrás de Clarence.

—El no debería de estar rogándole a una cualquiera como tú. —dijo sin importarle que su actual novio estuviera detrás de ella.

—Eres patética niña.

Marceline dio un par de pasos hacia la salida pero ella no estaba dejándola en paz tan fácil.

—Vamos no quiero arrancarte esas extensiones niña. —dijo Marceline sin expresión buena en la cara.

—Oblígame a quitarme Marcy.

Janne le dio un jalón de cabello.

— ¡Marceline no! —grito Marshall intentando detenerla pero Clarence y sus amigos lo detuvieron. Marceline y la princesa guerrera empezaron a pelear hasta que el sonido usual de las sirenas de policía los alertaron y los hicieron huir antes de que los hombres de azul vinieran en una redada sorpresa.

— ¿Marceline estas bien? —pregunto cuando vio los cuantos rasguños en sus brazos.

—No es nada.

De repente por el callejón apareció Ash cargando su bajo.

— ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí? —cuestiono después de reconocerlos.

—No, ¿qué haces tú aquí Ash? —Marceline y Marshall mascullaron al mismo tiempo.

—Le tenía que cobrar unos favores a Ron pero no pude por culpa de los policías.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y ustedes?, Marceline pensé que estarías con tu novio el cuatro ojos.

Marceline lo miro molesta por su comentario.

—Cierra la boca. —ella dijo mientras se puso de pie. —vine a llevarte de vuelta.

Ash sonrió.

—Oh, ¿te preocupe?

Huso una voz bastante molesta y ella termino golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

—tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo contigo.

Ash miro a Marshall en busca de repuesta.

—Su tutor le dejo mucha tarea.

Ambos chicos tenían más mejillas infladas ya que no querían reír y ser golpeados de nuevo.

….

A la mañana siguiente mientras dormía en su escritorio Marceline recibió la sorpresa del estridente timbre del despertador junto a su cabeza. Ella salto asustada y miro a los alrededores de su habitación buscando quien osara despertarla.

—Fuiste tú. —murmuro después de tomar el espantoso despertador que su madre le regalo en su cumpleaños. Era cuadrado y gris, nada que una niña de trece años quisiera para adornar su cuarto, un suvenir de la casa donde su madre junto a su padrastro entró a robar.

—Tan tarde es.

Se levantó y tiro el aparato a la basura en su camino a cambiarse de ropa, bajo ya más tarde y encontró en la puerta principal la nota que Marshall debió dejar pegada _"Nos fuimos ya por que no nos atrevimos a irte a despertar" _decía la nota que provoco Marceline riera por lo gracioso de que dos chicos más altos que ella le temieran.

….

En la preparatoria Finn abordo a Simón de repente. Él se cruzó de brazos y miro a su amigo.

— ¡En que rayos estaban pensando! —grito causando el rubio diera un paso atrás asustado.

—Bueno, fue tu culpa por ofrecerte a ayudarle. —mascullo en su defensa.

Simón dio un hondo suspiro tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Finn después de ver el manto negro en sus manos.

—Algo que me presto Marceline.

Finn amplio sus ojos.

— ¡La queen vampire te presto algo! —grito aséptico arrebatándole la camisa y examinándola en busca de alguna cosa dañina.

— ¿Finn que querías decirme?

Finn miro hacia todos lados.

—Estamos listos para poner en marcha ese plan.

Simón asintio.

—Ok, esta vez no quiero que fallen.

Finn sonrió.

—Claro que no, esta vez la _queen vampire_ pájara.

Desde lejos eran espiados por Clarence y Janne.

— ¿Estás seguro que él era el chico que salió de la casa de vampira fue él? —pregunto incrédula por lo que veían sus ojos.

—Si es él. —Clarence respondió aun sin entender dónde iba todo esto.

—Mmm, debo reconocerle que no es feo pero Marceline Abadeer con alguien como él.

Empezó a reír.

—Bueno, parece que después de todo jamás dejo atrás el pasado.

Clarence le jalo del brazo.

—Janne que estas tramando.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya lo veras Clarke, ya lo veras.

….

Lo estaba buscando por el campus pero por ningún lado lo encontraba. Él había dicho que en el almuerzo tendría que entregarle las ecuaciones que se tardó en resolver toda la noche, se habría ido desde hace horas pero no quería que la noche que se pasó en vela no sirviera de algo.

Un montón de cabello rosado se cruzó justo frente a ella y no vacilo en tomar por el brazo al chico que chillo asustado murmurando algo de pagarle a cambio de su bienestar.

—Oh, pensé que era alguien más. —Gumball dijo y rio nervioso.

—Estas buscando a Simón verdad.

Marceline asintio.

—Mira hay viene.

Volteo a ver por dónde venía Simón con Bonnibel.

— ¡Hey Simón!

Llamo el chico agitando su mano indicándole donde estaban.

—Hola Bonnie.

Saludo Gumball con una enorme sonrisa. Marceline no podía sentirse más fuera de lujar en este grupo, dios tanto rosa le daban ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Comerás con nosotros? —pregunto ilusionado el chico aun con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

—No las chicas me esperan. —contesto Bonnibel sonriéndole dulcemente a su primo. —Pero nos vemos más tarde.

Marceline levanto una ceja cuando elle le dio una mirada fulminante, no la conocía así que se le hizo algo extraño.

—Marceline siéntate.

Simón le dijo y le quito su cuaderno.

—Hey. —Se quejó mientras se sentaba en el puesto vacío. —No dije que podías chico.

Simón sonrió.

—Soy tu tutor, no tengo que pedir permiso. —susurro para después enterrar su mirada en los números.

Estuvo un tiempo analizando todos los ejercicios y finalmente cuando la miro sonrió.

—Ya empiezas a aprender. —dijo pesándole de nuevo su cuaderno de pasta negra.

—gracias. —susurro guardándola en su mochila. Marceline noto que Gumball miraba continuamente hacia las puertas dobles hasta que Finn entro apurado.

—Marceline, ¿estas escuchándome? —Simón cuestiono cuando ella no le dijo nada más.

— ¿qué?, ¿qué pasa?

Simón dio un suspiro antes de volver a recitar su pregunta.

—Te preguntaba sobre los rasguños.

Miro sus brazos donde las barras rojas resaltaban aún más en su pálida piel.

—Fue un accidente. —mascullo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Un accidente?

Finn y Gumball se miraron para después mirar a su amigo con incredulidad. No sabían si lo habían imaginado, pero eso se escuchó como si de verdad Simón estuviera preocupado.

— ¿Cómo lo de tu rodilla? —pregunto el castaño tratando de darle un vistazo más profundo a sus heridas.

—Parecido.

Lo miro acercársele y se sonrojo.

—Que…qué haces.

Tartamudeo alterada por su toque amable que le hizo recordar al niño amable de su pasado.

—Revisando.

Ella le puso un dedo en su frente empujándolo con suavidad de nuevo en su lugar.

—No es necesario. —susurro bajando las mangas de su camisa a cuadros aun con las mejillas rosas.

—Marceline hola. —Janne dijo con tono dulce claramente falso mientras se acercaba con sus amigas detrás de ella. Marceline levanto la mirada hacia el grupo frente a su mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto aspera recargándose en su muñeca.

—Note que estabas con tu nuevo novio y pensé que debía advertirle la clase de chica que eres.

Simón se sonrojo por su insinuación.

—Hey niña boba, no tienes que perseguir a Ash. —argumento Marceline mirándola con indiferencia. Algo que enfureció un más a Janne.

— ¡Marceline! —Grito con frustración recogiendo el vaso de la mesa. — ¡Te odio!

Le arrogo el líquido marrón sobre la ropa.

—Idiota—dijo Marceline apretando los dientes levantándose, no le importaba nada más que regresarle la humillación pero al parecer no tomo en cuenta al chico detrás de ella que se precipito a detenerla.

— ¡Marceline! —grito Simón con las manos enrolladas en su cintura tratando de echarla para atrás de nuevo en su silla. —No puedes empezar una pelea.

Janne rio a coro con sus amigas y Clarence a sus espaldas.

— ¡La queen vampire necesita la ayuda del ratón de biblioteca! —Grito avisándole todos los alumnos en la cafetería de lo que estaba pasando que no esperaron para reunirse alrededor de la mesa. —que patético.

La ira creciente como la lava de un volcán pugnaba por ser liberada con una explosiva reacción. Pero Marceline no podía liberarse del agarre del castaño.

—Solo deja que me suelte.

Amenazo tratando de liberarse. De repente sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar la cafetería, solo Simón y Marceline se quedaron dónde estaban. Simón estaba esperando que ella se serenara, y solo hasta que Marceline diera un suspiro se permitió soltarla.

—Ya puedes irte. —dijo recargándose en la mesa y mirando a el castaño por un momento. —ya no podré hacerle daño a la amiga de tu amiga.

Simón se quedó dónde estaba.

—Marceline…yo.

Empezó pero Ella rio herida por la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraba la temida reina vampiro de la preparatoria Ooo tratando de vivir atraves del presente un amor del pasado, dios que patética se sentía ahora.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto después de que escucho su risa.

—Sí, estoy bien.

El castaño levanto una ceja.

—Claro, pero necesitas cambiarte.

Marceline miro su camisa llena del repugnante batido rosa que Janne solía beber y luego se fue hacia los casilleros sin notar a los chicos detrás de los contenedores de basura que la grababan con un teléfono móvil esperando callera en su trampa.

— ¡Hey Marceline! —llamo Marshall deteniéndola antes de que tirara de la manija del pequeño recuadro de metal.

— ¿Que te paso? —pregunto dándole una mirada a su ropa.

—La princesa guerrera vengándose de lo de ayer.

El chico pelinegro saco de su mochila su chaqueta de cuero.

—Toma, úsala. —mascullo después de arrogársela causando los dos chicos detrás de los botes de basura chasquearan la lengua molestos.

— ¿No te quedaras a si verdad? —pregunto Marshall después de un rato.

—Que no me conoces primo.

Le sonrió mostrando sus malvadas intenciones.

—Ven acompáñame a el aparcamiento.

Marshall puso cara de fastidio.

—Pero Mar-mar. —Se quejó haciendo un puchero. —tengo hambre.

Marceline dio un suspiro cuando la llamaba con ese apodo que solía usar su padre, significaba que quería que compartiera sus pasteles de cereza con él.

— ¿Que no almorzaste?

Marshall negó.

—Pelee con Ash por una galleta de avena todo el almuerzo. —susurro con indiferencia.

—Pero a ti no te gustan las galletas de avena. —Marceline dijo dándole una mirada curiosa.

—Es cierto. —dijo sin perder su sonrisa de triunfo por quedarse con el objeto de deseo de su amigo que en este momento debía de estar en detención.

— ¿Que hicieron Marshall Le? —pregunto Marceline cruzándose de brazos. — ¿dónde está Ash?

—En detención. —contesto mirando los botes de basura donde alcanzo a ver movimiento y ah escuchar murmullos.

— ¡Hey que hacen aquí! —grito asustando a Finn y Gumball.

—Nada, estábamos investigando. —se apresuró a decir el chico rubio sacando una cascara de plátano de la basura.

Ambos primos Abadeer levantaron una ceja.

—Jamás les han dicho que son muy raros.

Marceline le detuvo antes de que fuera a hacer alguna cosa.

—Marshall al aparcamiento ¡ya!

Los tres se escogieron por su grito.

—Claro, si, ya voy, ¡ya voy!

Ambos chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio apenas lo vieron alegarse.

….

En el aparcamiento después de que sonara el timbre de salida el grupo de los populares se dirigía al aparcamiento donde se reunían a alardear entre ellos sobre lo fabuloso de sus vidas como lo hacían diariamente.

Pero al parecer hoy fue diferente. Frente a ellos el deportivo rojo de la líder del grupo estaba manchado de pintura negra.

— ¡Oh por dios! —dijo Bonnibel tapándose la boca.

— ¿Quién haría esto? —Fiona la hermana gemela de Finn pregunto codeando a la peli purpura a su lado.

— ¡Marceline! —grito Janne pateando los neumáticos con la punta de su zapatilla verde.

Detrás de la barda estaba Marceline riendo como loca después de escuchar el grito de la princesa guerrera.

—Hum.

Miro hacia arriba, hacia la silueta frente a ella.

—Simón. —dijo tallándose los ojos. — ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Nada, solo estaba esperándote.

Simón le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Claro y la pintura para qué es? —pregunto dándole una mirada a los botes en el suelo.

—Nada importante, ven vamos por mi cuaderno.

Le jalo del brazo.

….

Por los pasillos estaba Janne en busca de el casillero de Marceline, lo de su auto se lo pagaría con ese libro que tanto apreciaba. Regaría sus hojas por todo el campus y disfrutaría de la cara de impotencia de la reina vampiro.

Jalo la palanca y callo sobre ella un pegote de chicle enorme que se enredó por todo su cabello. Dio un chillido molesto mientras se tallaba la cara intentando quitarse eso que no le permitía ver nada.

—Ja, ja, ja mira nada más.

Se burló Marceline después de ver a Janne corriendo con el chicle en la cara.

— ¡Marceline!, sé que fuiste tú.

Siguió a caminar sin saber dónde estaba pisando y de eso se aprovechó Marceline. Le puso el pie provocando callera al suelo.

—Ven vámonos.

Simón le dio una mirada a la chica en el suelo, ella era mala pero esto era muy cruel.

—Simón.

Volvió a llamar.

—sí, ya voy.

_Marceline pov:_

_El continuo a mirar a Janne que seguía maldiciéndome desde el suelo, me sentí mal por la mirada que me dio pero no pude darlo a demostrar, mi orgullo era más fuerte en este momento._

—_¿entonces a donde vamos? _

_Continúo a caminar sin decir nada más._

—_Simón._

_Le toque el brazo y el salto._

—_Que…que pasa._

_Me miro esta vez._

— _¿Adónde vamos?_ _—pregunte una vez más mientras miraba las calles._

—_Ah la tienda de mis padres, hay es más tranquilo para estudiar._

_Me condujo a las puertas de roble de la tienda de antigüedades que estaba entre dos edificios donde toco dos veces antes de que una mujer mayor abriera la puerta._

—_Simón que sorpresa._

_La mujer me miro y sonrió._

—_Adelante pasen. —dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta para que entráramos._

—_Buenas tardes._

_Salude sintiéndome realmente incomoda._

—_No seas tímida pasa siéntate, soy Lucia la tía de Simón._

_Me senté en una de los sillones de terciopelo rojo._

—_Gusto en conocerla señora, soy Marceline Abadeer una compañera de su sobrino._

_Ella rio._

—_Les traeré algo de té._

_Le guiño un ojo a Simón y se fue a meter en la cocina._

—_Disculpa a mi tía, ella se emociona siempre que visitan la tienda._

_Sonreí por lo lindo que se veía con las mejillas rosas._

—_Siempre es bueno que alguien te reciba con una sonrisa._ _—Le dije mientras Pensé en mis padres, cada uno tan ocupado como para preguntar por cómo me sentía._

—_Espero les guste él te de rosas._

_Lucia regreso con una charola de plata donde descansaba el juego de té antiguo._

—_Está bien, gracias._ _—_

_La campana sonó atraves alertando de un posible cliente._

—_Los dejo solos para que socialicen en paz._

_Dio una risita y se fue a atender a los clientes._

—_Que hermoso juego de té._

_Me quede mirando la tetera de porcelana con la pequeña pintura de un jardín de rosas._

—_Cuando era niña siempre quise uno como estos._

_Apunto de tomar la azúcar con una cucharilla de plata se detuvo abruptamente._

—_Es curioso, pero eso ya lo había escuchado._

_Había un velo de nostalgia en su voz cuando empezó a contarme sobre esa historia. Sus ojos vagaron al muñeco de peluche en lo alto de la vitrina, Hambo cuanto tiempo si verte. Pensé mirando también el muñeco que deje atrás en el internado._

—_De…una amiga…_

_Se detuvo a media frase y no dijo nada más, lo entendía tal vez era doloroso también para el recordar los días de soledad, después de todo éramos a si de unidos._

—_Sabes es muy lindo._ _—dije señalándole a mi antiguo juguete._

— _¿Está en venta?_

_Se quedó pensando decidiendo entre sus puntos de vista._

—_No, no podría venderlo…no me pertenece._

—_Es muy especial para ti ¿no?_

_Sonrió una mueca triste antes de asentir._

—_Es un recuerdo._

_Algo dentro de mí me grito que le dijera quien era en realidad, pero mi sentido común por alguna razón detuvo mi voz antes de que fuera pronunciada._

_Fin pov _

Se pasaron estudiando los libros de historia por horas hasta que la tía de simón le pidió ayuda con un cliente que mostro interés por la lámpara antigua.

Lucí aprovecho su ausencia para conversar un rato con Marceline que no paraba de mirar de soslayo el peluche rosado.

— ¿Veo que te interesa ese viejo juguete?

Marceline por primera vez desde que la mujer hablo con ella la volteo a ver.

—Me encantaría vendértelo, pero es muy especial para Simón querida, es un recuerdo de su primer amor.

Algo latió alocadamente en su pecho.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestiono que no le importaba.

—Una historia de amor muy linda.

Suspiro.

—La amistad que se convierte en amor con el paso del tiempo.

Marceline sonrió, jamás se hubiese imaginado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en ese entonces.

—Lástima que el mismo tiempo lo disolvió.

Eso fue un golpe duro para Marceline, fue como despertar de un sueño atraves del dolor.

—Él está soltero ahora.

La codeo insinuándole que ella podía hacer un movimiento. La campana colgada en la puerta sonó una y otra vez avisando de la llegada de más clientes, Lucy dio un suspiro cansado.

—Así nunca podre terminar mi libro. —Se quejó. —Necesitamos más personal.

Esto atrajo la atención de la chica.

— ¿Están contratando?

Lucy levanto una ceja.

— ¿Estas pidiéndome trabajo?

La verdad era que si le interesaba, el dinero que le dieron por las argollas de matrimonio de sus padres ya no era suficiente.

—bueno, sí.

Lucy sonrrio.

— ¿tus padres están de acuerdo?

Marceline rio.

—No veo mucho a mis padres, por eso quiero conseguir un empleo. —dijo sonriendo levemente tratando de convencerla.

—La verdad es un trabajo fácil no hay necesidad de preguntar a tus padres, está bien estas contratada Marceline.

La pelinegra asintio se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a atender a los clientes.

….

Ya había anochecido y era tiempo de cerrar ya en la tienda de antigüedades. Simón estaba en ese momento descansando y esperando saliera ya la última clienta.

Una ancianita que tenía a Marceline buscando entre las postales antiguas alguna que pudiera regalar a su nieta.

—Esa es linda.

Marceline tomo la última del estante y se la entregó a la anciana.

—Estoy segura que le encantara a mi nieta.

Le entrego unas cuantas monedas y se marchó por fin después de varias horas.

—Humm, pensé que jamás se iría. —mascullo Marceline después de estirar sus extremidades cansadas de tanto hurgar en las cajas de cartón del desván.

—No tenías por qué hacer todo eso. —Simón que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido dijo después de un bostezo.

—Es verdad no te lo dije.

Simón levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Conseguí trabajo aquí. —respondió con una media sonrisa.

— ¡QUE!

Miro a su tía que despejo la mirada de la máquina de escribir para asentir con su ya usual sonrisa alegre.

— ¿te molesta? —pregunto con un tono de voz gélido e intimidante.

—Oh, claro que no Marceline.

Puso sus manos frente a él para protegerse.

—Eso pensé.

Marceline tomo su bolso y se fue a la salida.

—Bye. —susurro únicamente como despedida mientras salía a las frías calles oscuras. Camino despacio meditando sobre lo que paso hoy.

La conversación de la tía de Simón no la podía sacar de su cabeza _"el tiempo lo disuelve todo_" había dicho y tal vez tenía razón, cinco años habían pasado después de todo. ¿Había llegado el momento de olvidar y continuar?, empezar de cero, como decían algunas personas.

Pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa sin percatarse del hombre detrás de ella.

—Hey queen.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al reconocer el rostro del tipo frunció el ceño.

_**Fin del segundo capítulo mis queridos lectores debo parar por hoy, saben que amo el suspenso y bueno solo me queda informarles que estén atentos a los siguientes capítulos, ha y para aclarar en este fic decidí darle un nombre a la princesa guerrera porque sentía que a si iría mejor la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar…**_


	3. Chapter 3: desagradables sorpresas

_**Recuérdame**_

_**Capitulo: 3 **_

_**Desagradables sorpresas.**_

…_**.**_

Todo en el seguía como siempre, cabello rojo que resaltaban sus ojos negros maliciosos y piel lijeramente morena. Si definitivamente Ricardio no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo el mismo despreciable sujeto que frecuentaba las calles oscuras para hacerse de ganancia con la necesidad de los adictos.

— ¿Tu por aquí? —pregunto Marceline mostrándose claramente enojada con su presencia.

—Escuche que la Nightosphere había sido clausurada por la policía y vine a ver si podía ayudar.

Ella rodo los ojos, hay iba a hacer alarde de la riqueza que su padre puso en sus manos, como siempre. Pensó con fastidio.

— ¿Y dime Marcy, como esta Marshall? —Rhicardio pregunto acercándose más a Marceline quien frunció el ceño.

—De verdad piensas que te diré.

Ricardio sonrió de medio lado mientras la acorralaba entre él y la pared

—Dime que me visite si cariño.

Ella estaba por darle un golpe en la cara pero el tomo su puño y lo inmovilizo contra la pared.

—Ah, ah esa no es forma de saludar Marcy.

Él sabía que odiaba ese apodo y lo repetía cada que podía para molestarla.

—Ricardio eres un idiota.

Le dio una patada en su entrepierna y salió de sus garras.

—No te acerques a mi primo, oh a Ash, porque esto no será nada comparado con lo que te hare si te atreves a desafiar a la Queen vampire.

Lo dejo hay en el suelo quejándose de dolor mientras ella corrió hacia su casa donde se encerró con pestillo para después llamar a Marshall, él estuvo igual de sorprendido que ella del regreso de Ricardio.

—Seguramente acudirá a la preparatoria solo para molestarme. —dijo Marceline durante su inspección a el jardín desde la ventana de su habitación.

— ¿Que haremos? —Marshall cuestiono después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadien cerca de su habitación.

—Nada, solo ignorarlo.

Marceline se fue hacia su cama.

—Marshall procura advertirle a Ash, no quiero que nos tome desprevenidos si lleva a su clan de adictos.

Espero a que el aceptara para colgar su móvil y acostarse en la cama de dosel violeta oscuro.

….

Marshall llamo a Ash, quien a regañadientes tomo el móvil de la encimera junto a su cama.

—Adivina quién regreso a Ooo. —dijo Marshall apenas escucho contestaron la llamada. Ash claro que levanto una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto mientras encendía la luz.

—Que Ricardio Heartfill…volvió.

El sueño lo abandono de repente.

—Estas bromeando verdad.

—Claro que no hermano, ese tipo volvió.

Ash se tocó la frente. Esto era malo, muy malo.

— ¿Por qué?

Marshall se reclino en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio donde tenía los pies subidos.

—Tú sabes por qué.

Ash dio un suspiro.

— ¿Ese idiota no supera esa tontería? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Es un idiota orgulloso. —mascullo Marshall pensando en el día en que su prima rechazo a el pelirrojo.

—Como sea, Marceline me pidió te advirtiera.

Ash sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿No viene solo verdad?

—Tu sabes que no. —respondió dando un bostezo.

—bueno mañana veremos como resultaran las cosas.

….

Toda la noche los tres se quedaron despiertos gracias a la desagradable sorpresa que Ricardio

—Maldito Ricardio. —susurro Marceline después de bostezar. Gracias al pelirrojo se había quedado despierta recordando esos días oscuros que la avergonzaban.

—Siempre me ha parecido entretenido ver las reacciones que provoco en ti Marcy.

Se paralizo cuando escucho la voz zalamera de Rhicardio justo a sus espaldas.

—Que quieres Heartfill.

Sin mostrarse vacilante lo volteo a ver.

—Terminar con lo de ayer. —dijo con simpleza acercándose.

—Aléjate de mí Ricardio.

Marceline dio unos pasos atrás intentando huir de él pero detrás de ella solo había una pared.

—Oblígame. —con burla mascullo el pelirrojo en el oído de la pelinegra que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, era la única aquí y Ricardio la tenía acorralada sin que pudiera defenderse.

—Vamos Marcy por que no te dejas de juegos y aceptas mi propuesta.

Lo miro a los ojos, esos dos pozos negros que se tragaban su reflejo.

—Aun sique en pie.

Estiro su mano intentando alcanzar su móvil para marcarle a Marshall, oh Ash. Ellos vendrían a quitarle a este desagradable tipo de encima.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Con una de sus manos Ricardio tomo con brusquedad su mano antes de que pudiera sacar el cuadro color morado.

—Tu primo está ocupado en este momento.

Los ojos de Marceline se ampliaron.

—Que le hiciste.

El rio.

—Nada, aun lo le hago nada, pero mis socios están vigilándolo muy bien.

Hablo con sus labios cerca de los suyos, tan cerca que pudo percibir el olor del vodka.

— ¿Marceline?

Suspiro aliviada cuando Ricardio se apartó de ella para enfrentarse a Simon.

— ¿Marceline está todo bien? —pregunto ignorando a el pelirrojo.

—Simon—susurro ella tratando de zafarse de Ricardio.

— ¡No te muevas!

La empujo con fuerza.

— ¡Oye que pasa contigo!

Grito Simon acercándose pero Ricardio le tomo de la camisa.

— ¡No te metas!

El pelirrojo lo empujo al suelo.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo. —susurro provocando que Simon enfureciera de un momento a otro.

Marceline aun aturdida por el golpe abrió los ojos para ver a Ricardio golpear a Simon.

— ¡Ya basta! —grito pero claro él no le iba a hacer caso, así que le dio una patada quitándoselo de encima a el castaño.

—Lárgate de aquí Ricardio antes de que me cobre yo misma tus estupideces.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se limpió el labio roto.

—Esto aún no acaba Marceline, esto me las pájaras.

Simon estuvo a punto de ir a pelear de nuevo pero marceline le Tomo del brazo.

—Te lo juro.

Solo el golpe de la puerta de metal al ser azotada les aviso que el por fin se había ido. Marceline resbalo al suelo sintiendo aun la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

— ¡Marceline!

Simon inmediatamente se arrodillo a su lado.

—Perdóname Simon…perdóname.

Susurro negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡No!, Marceline escúchame esto no fue tu culpa.

Tomo sus mejillas en sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo.

—No fue tu culpa.

Repitió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Simon…yo…

No aguanto más, termino aferrándose a él con fuerza sollozando contra su pecho.

—Gracias.

Simon se quedó sorprendido con las manos suspendías en el aire por un rato antes de finalmente abrazar a Marceline.

—Ya paso…tranquila…todo estará bien. —dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

—Como lo sabes, no conoces a ese desalmado.

Simon frunció el ceño al escuchar el miedo en su voz.

—Rayos no sé cómo iré a casa ahora.

Continúo después de incorporarse.

—Por supuesto que no iras a tu casa—Argumento el castaño con firmeza levantándose. —Quédate en la mía y más tarde te acompaño a casa.

Observo la mano que le tendía.

— ¿Hablas enserio?, seguramente tus padres no quieren a una delincuente en su casa.

Simon bajo la mirada cuando la espina de la culpa le pincho de repente.

—Además las clases aun no terminan.

Le sonrió.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Hey, no te dije que no te dejaría irte a casa después de esto.

Le tomo la mano.

—Vamos.

Tiro pero ella no se movio.

—Simon yo…yo no quiero causarte más molestias.

Ella fue la que paso por un desagradable momento y se preocupaba por algo tan trivial como la opinión de sus padres. No pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa conmovido por su inocencia repentina.

—No es molestia.

Aseguro volviendo a tirar de su mano para que salieran de la escuela antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaban fuera de clases.

No fue tarea sencilla ya que Simon era primerizo en eso de saltarse las clases y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir sin ser vistos por el perfecto que a esta hora estaba más atento a los pasillos.

—Hay madre, madre.

Murmuro Simon asustado cuando vio a el perfecto acercarse peligrosamente adonde estaban escondidos.

—Shuuuuuu…—murmuro Marceline. —no te muevas.

El perfecto estaba por mirar detrás de los botes de basura pero el pelirrojo que pateaba un casillero le llamo más la atención.

—A las tres.

Advirtió Marceline.

—1…2… ¡3!

Ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hasta dos cuadras lejos de la preparatoria.

—Uf, estuvo cerca.

Simon paro de jadear para mirar a la pelinegra.

—Pensé que nos descubriría. —dijo acomodándose las gafas.

—Tranquilo el no vio a ninguno de los dos.

Simon se quedó mirando su sonrisa, pensando que era así como les gustaba verla.

—Como sea ya estamos…afuera.

Se dio cuenta con las mejillas rojas que él no paraba de mirarla.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto incomoda.

—Oh, nada vamos.

Nervioso extendió su mano.

—Claro…si…vamos.

Tomo su mano sin pararse a repasar sus razones después de todo lo necesitaba a el ahora más que nunca.

….

Adentro Finn y sus amigos miraron extrañados el pupitre vacío.

— ¿Donde esta?

Pregunto gumball en un mensaje que le envió a su prima que dejo de chismear con su amiga para contestarle a su primo.

—Ni idea.

Un segundo mensaje llego de parte de Finn.

—Ya se dieron cuenta que la reina vampiro también está ausente.

Bonnibel rodo los ojos.

—Eso no es sorpresa.

Contesto al rubio que asintio con una sonrisa.

—Ya hablaremos con él.

Escribió rápidamente antes de que el profesor Lemongrab se diera cuenta que estaban mandándose recados en clase.

—Marshall mira.

El pelinegro que estaba aventándole bolitas de papel a Fiona volteo a ver a Ash.

—Marceline aún no regresa.

Marshall lee frunció el ceño.

—Intentare ponerme en contacto con ella.

Por debajo de la mesa saco su móvil.

….

Mientras caminaban por la acera Marceline sintió su teléfono vibrar.

—Espera es Marshall.

Simon la miro de reojo.

—Hola.

Dijo para alivio del pelinegro.

— ¿Marceline que paso?, ¿dónde estás?

Se despejo el teléfono cuando sus gritos lastimaron sus oídos.

—Es algo muy difícil de decir por teléfono. —susurro cabizbaja.

—Está bien te lo contare esta noche, Marshall cuídate. —dijo al final provocando que Simon se interesara por escuchar más de la conversación.


	4. Chapter 4: declarar la guerra

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 4**_

_**Declarar la guerra.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado.**_

_**Recuerden Adventure time whit Finn y Jake no es de mi propiedad, porque de ser así Simon Petrikov seguiría siendo lindo, no un viejito loco, y además el terminaría con Marceline :) **_

_**Este fic es clasificación "M" por violencia futura y temas de drogas, no aptos para mentes jóvenes en pleno aprendizaje XD. **_

_**Ya advertidos ¡Enjoy!**_

….

Callo la noche y un montón de adolescentes se reunieron en el kilómetro 210, un pasaje por donde ya no pasaban vehículos que bien se aprovechaba para hacer carreras clandestinas.

Marshall estaba esperando impaciente empezara la carrera ya que el premio era una buena suma de dinero que en este momento le vendría muy bien.

—Hola Marshall.

El miro a Janne.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto áspero.

—Clarence quiere hablar contigo antes de la carrera.

Marshall dio un hondo suspiro antes de levantarse e ir a ver que quería Clarence, algo que ciertamente aprovecho la princesa guerrera para hacer su sucio movimiento.

….

Marceline camino con prisa por los pasillos del hospital hasta la sala de espera donde le pregunto-a la enfermera si podía ir a ver a su primo, pero esta solo le dijo que en ese momento había alguien más en la habitación y que no podía pasar.

Por su lado Simon llego a la recepción.

—Disculpe busco la habitación del chico accidentado en la vieja carretera.

La enfermera dejo de revisar los registros para mirar al castaño.

—No puede pasar a verlo, en este momento hay alguien más con él.

Simon se preguntó si ese alguien era Marceline.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto vacilante.

—Una chica, creo que es su novia. —contesto la enfermera sonriéndole.

—Pero puede esperar si desea tanto ver al paciente.

Simon asintio, pensaba irse pero no podía, sentía que debía quedarse a apoyar a la pelinegra.

— ¿Fionna tú qué haces aquí?

La rubia levanto la mirada del suelo.

— ¡Simon!

Chillo sorprendida saltando en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto nerviosa de repente.

—Vine a acompañar a una amiga.

Fionna levanto una ceja.

—Familiares del joven Marshall Lee.

Pido el doctor mirando por toda la sala de espera vacía.

—Nosotros somos compañeros de él doctor. —susurro Fionna al doctor que suspiro mientras negaba con una mueca sombría.

—Esta información solo se puede dar a personas cercanas al paciente.

En ese momento Marceline salió de la habitación.

—Yo soy la más cercana a Marshall, doctor puede hablar.

El doctor asintio.

—Bueno después de hacerle algunas radiografías encontramos que hay varias fracturas del lado derecho.

Marceline asintio.

—Le proporcionamos un sedante leve así que despertara en el trascurso de la noche.

Fionna dio un profundo suspiro de alivio atrayendo la atención de Marceline que la miro con una ceja arqueada, ¿qué hacia ella aquí?, ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de Marshall gritándole que abriera los ojos? se preguntaba.

—Bien me quedare.

El doctor asintio.

—Como desee señorita.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a ver a sus demás pacientes.

—Qué alivio.

Fionna también se sentó en una de las sillas dispuesta a esperar, pero Simon al parecer no encontraba correcto que siquiera aquí sabiendo que seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto cuando se topó con la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Saben los demás que estas aquí?

Ella negó.

—Eso pensé, ven te llevare a tu casa antes de que Finn entre en crisis.

Fionna pensó en negarse pero eso solo la pondría más al descubierto y ella no estaba avergonzándose dos veces en una noche.

—Está bien.

Tomo su abrigo y le dio una mirada a la puerta entreabierta antes de irse con el castaño.

—Marceline…pst…! Marceline!

La queen vampire volteo a ver a Ash escondido entre las sombras.

— ¡Tú! Pequeño tonto.

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Por qué lo dejaste correr.

Ash suspiro aun con la mano masajeándose la coronilla adolorida.

—Fue tan terco, no pude detenerlo. —susurro serio.

—Es un tonto, sabe que esa clase de carreras son peligrosas.

La pelinegra se tallo un brazo.

—Marceline, eso no fue un accidente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"_Esto me las pájaras te lo juro"_

Un desagradable escalofrió le recorrido el cuerpo antes de que la ira caliente como lava hirviendo corriera por sus venas.

—Ese pedazo de basura. —dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza precipitándose un par de pasos antes de que Ash le jalara de la chaqueta.

—Marceline este no es el momento.

Ash también estaba tratando de contener su ira ya que para el Marshall era el hermano que nunca tuvo y resentía también su humillación.

—Primero esperemos que Marshall despierte.

Marceline se quedó mirando la ciudad atraves de la gran ventana. Esto había sido obra de Ricardio, lo sabía, estaba más que segura.

—Quédate con él, yo iré a poner los puntos en alto.

Ella volteo a verlo.

—No hagas nada tonto de acuerdo.

Ash sonrió.

—Tranquila no te quitaría el privilegio de patearlo tú misma.

Le dio una última mirada a la habitación donde estaba su amigo haciendo una promesa silenciosa antes de salir.

….

Por otro lado Simon no dejaba de darle vueltas a cierto pensamiento que lo estaba volviendo loco por no saber la razón de por qué repasaba los que le dijo la enfermera encargada de la recepción.

—Oye Simon…

Fionna empezó sin apartar la mirada del paisaje nocturno de las calles de Ooo.

— ¿Si?

Simon le dio una mirada de soslayo.

—Tú que eres más mayor y sabio debes de saber lo suficiente para ayudarme.

Simon rio. Así se imaginaba como seria la conversación entre un padre y su hija, la incomodidad no se podía evitar.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema? —pregunto sonando muy paternal.

—Gumball me confeso sus sentimientos.

Simon volteo a verla sorprendido.

— ¡Wow!, ¿enserio?

Con las mejillas rojas asintio.

—Fue a mitad de la clase de historia.

Fionna enterró su cara en sus manos.

— ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! —grito provocando Simon riera.

—Vamos no pudo ser tan malo.

La rubia se incorporó.

—El profesor Lemongrab me hizo leer el redado que me dio en voz alta, ¡claro que fue muy, muy malo!

El castaño no paro de reír.

— ¿Pero bueno que paso?, ¿correspondes sus sentimientos?

Fionna negó después de un suspiro.

—No puedo, estoy enamorada de alguien más. —susurro tristemente. — De Marshall.

Simon piso el freno.

— ¡Que!, pero si él ya tiene novia.

Fionna ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestiono confundida.

—De que Marceline es la novia de Marshall.

Fionna empezó a reír.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —entre risas pregunto.

—Ella no es su novia créeme. —susurro mientras se tocaba el estómago.

— ¿Como que no?, yo escuche a la enfermera decir que si novia estaba con él.

En este punto Fionna se volvió a sonrojar ya que ella fue la que estuvo con Marshall antes de que Marceline llegara apurada.

—Oh, Simon ella es su prima. —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Algo así como gumball y Bonnibel.

Simon se quedó pensando un rato antes de suspirar.

—Ya veo.

Fionna entorno los ojos.

—Mmm, pareces aliviado Simon. —Mascullo sonriendo ampliamente avergonzado al castaño que simplemente siguió conduciendo.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Estaba observando la cara pacifica de mi primo al dormir y no pude evitar sentirme impotente ante lo que le hicieron. Maldito Ricardio, por que no podía dejarme en paz de una vez por todas._

— _¿Marceline?_ _—pregunto el abriendo poco a poco sus ojos._

—_Oh, no._

_Asentí acercándome hasta su cama._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que correrías esa noche?_

_Marshall intento incorporarse pero el dolor de sus huesos rotos era más fuerte._

—_Marceline, sabes que necesitaba ese dinero._

_Suspire._

—_Y dime idiota si te hubieras muerto como hubieras ayudado a tu madre._

_Bajo la mirada._

—_No fue un accidente._ _—dijo cerrando los ojos._

—_Lo sé, fue Ricardio._

_Marshall sonrió._

—_Clarence y Janne están con él._

_Amplié mis ojos ante la noticia._

—_encontré esto antes de desmayarme._

_Me entrego una pequeña nota._

"_La guerra empieza"_

_Decía en letras rojas. Yo apreté dicho papel en una bola y lo arroje a la papelera._

—_Bien, si eso es lo quieren._

_Marshall se relajó y miro con sorpresa al chico afuera de su habitación al igual que yo._

_Fin pov _

Ricardio había ido al hospital para corroborar con sus propios ojos que Clarence hizo bien su trabajo. Camino por el pasillo buscando la habitación hasta que alcanzo a ver a Marceline conversando con Marshall que para su deleite estaba con una pierna enyesada.

— ¡Que haces tú aquí!— grito Marceline saliendo a confrontarlo.

—Escuche del accidente de Marshall…fue una pena ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No vengas a intentar mentirnos Heartfill, ¡tú fuiste el culpable del accidente de Marshall!

Ricardio sonrió.

—Ok, me atrapaste yo fui el culpable. —susurro con burla. —Te lo dije Marceline, te arrepentirías por lo que me hizo tu novio.

En medio de su ira su corazón latió en el recuerdo de cómo Simon la había defendido.

—Mira Ricardio, no comiences algo que después no puedas continuar.

Advirtió apretando la mandíbula conteniéndose de darle una buena bofetada.

—Yo no les tengo miedo, además ustedes no tienen forma de ganarme —susurro acercándose unos pasos más.

—Marcy tú me agradas y no quisiera hacerle daño a los que más amas, así que te recuerdo mi propuesta de dejar el orgullo y enorgullecer a tu querido padre por primera vez en tu vida.

Marceline lo miro.

—Imagínate cuando le cuentes que tu nuevo novio es el hijo del empresario más rico de Ooo.

Ricardio por un momento bajo la guardia y eso lo aprovecho marceline que le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

— ¡Eso es por lo de esta mañana!

Le pateo en el estómago antes de alegarse de él.

—Ah, Ricardio la guerra comenzó ya.

El pelirrojo desde el suelo la miro con sorpresa.

—Estas bromeando,¿ no?

Ella rio.

—Te metiste con mi familia, esto es enserio.

Camino hacia cualquier lado lejos de Ricardio, a buscar talvez un café ya que su noche seria larga.

….

Simon estaba por subir al elevador cuando vio a Ricardio que igualmente lo miro con sorpresa.

—Simon Petrikov, valla sorpresa. —susurro cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Vienes de visita?

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —contesto dándose la vuelta pensando mejor en tomar las escaleras.

—Oye, espera. —dijo Ricardio de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Ten cuidado.

Simon lo miro un momento sin expresión alguna antes de irse.

….

En uno de los pasillos oscuros Marceline encontró una máquina expendedora de café e intento hacerla funcionar, pero al parecer la maquina solo se quería quedar sus monedas.

— ¡Basura! —grito dándole una patada atrayendo la atención de un Simon muy asustado que volteo rápidamente.

— ¿Quién…anda hay? —pregunto deteniéndose a mirar las siluetas. No pudo evitar recordar los relatos de fantasmas que habitaban sitios como estos.

—Simon. —susurro Marceline provocándole un escalofrió a el castaño que ya se imaginaba las voces de ultratumba de un mounstro.

— ¿Co…como sabes mi nombre?

Ella fue a accionar el interruptor.

—Porque eres mi tutor.

Simon dio un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te asuste? —cuestiono con una ceja arqueada.

—Claro que no. —murmuro después de una tos fingida.

—Ja, si como no.

Regreso a lo que estaba haciendo con la máquina de café.

— ¿Y dime para que regresaste? —pregunto mientras miraba fijamente los números en un costado de la máquina. — ¿Tú amiga te envió?

Simon metió la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco una moneda.

—Pensé que necesitarías apoyo.

Marceline se quedó mirando sus acciones.

—No siempre es fácil tener a un familiar en el hospital. —Le dijo después de acuclillándose para tomar la lata de café

—No nada grave solo una fractura y varias contusiones.

Tomo entre sus manos la lata que Simon le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Su madre está trabajando hasta más tarde y yo me quedare a cuidarlo.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar de regreso a la sala de espera con el castaño detrás de ella.

—Sabes, él es como un hermano para mí. —susurro dejándose caer en la silla de plástico.

—Oh, ya veo.

Simon también se sentó.

—Siento lo mismo por mis amigos.

Marceline se quedó mirando la oscuridad de las demás habitaciones pensando si tal vez sentía lo mismo por la chica de cabello rosa que estaba con él.

—Por cierto Fionna me pidió que le diera esto a tu primo.

Le tendió una de las muñequeras que su primo había jurado haber perdido para siempre.

—Valla, su muñequera de la suerte. —mascullo mirando con diversión el pedazo de tela negra con llamas naranjas.

—Es lindo que alguien más se preocupe por él.

Simon se vio contagiado por su sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

….

El reloj continuo su curso y con él la noche. Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi a la misma hora cada uno recargado en el contrario, cada uno soñando con el mismo pasado.

_Flashback:_

_La campana había dado sus ya tres tintineos. Los niños en uniforme café y verde oscuro que estaban jugando en el patio entraron apresuradamente a las aulas, todos menos una niña con el cabello corto negro que buscaba entre los arbustos en botón de su muñeco de peluche._

_Busco por horas hasta que se topó con un niño castaño que la miraba con curiosidad._

—_Hola._ _—saludo sonriendo._ _— ¿Estas bien?_

_La niña miro su pobre muñeco y negó._

—_No encuentro su ojo._ _—susurro tratando de contener las lágrimas sin lograrlo._

—_Espera ya sé cómo arreglarlo._

_Metió la mano en sus bolsillos y saco el botón azul que se le había caído a su abrigo._

—_Se ajusta._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

—_Pero no sé cómo coser._

_El chico tomo el muñeco rosado en sus manos y lo inspecciono por un rato antes de sonreír._

—_Tranquila yo sé cómo fijar el botón._

_Fin flash back_

_Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo le apretaba el brazo. Miro hacia abajo, a la chica durmiendo sobre su hombro y dio un suspiro. Había estado soñando con el pasado de nuevo, con la primera amiga que tuvo._

—_Marcy._ _—susurro volviéndose a reclinar lo mejor que pudo en la silla de plástico incomoda._

_Flash back:_

—_Soy Simon Petrikov. —dijo después de un largo rato en silencio desde que llegaron a la sala de música._

— _¿y tú?_

_Ella miro al niño castaño._

—_Soy Marceline._

_Se quedó mirando sus zapatos rojos brillantes._

—_Qué bonito nombre._

_Marceline lo miro sorprendida, nadien ante le había dicho que su nombre era bonito, ni siquiera sus padres._

—_Gracias._ _—susurro apenada._

_Fin flashback._

Se removió inquieta en el pequeño espacio donde estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió algo restregarse en su frente. Abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada para ver a Simon que seguía durmiendo, había cumplido su palabra y se había quedado haciéndole compañía.

—Buenos días. —susurro cuando noto que el también abría los ojos.

—Wow, ¿qué hora es? —pregunto estirando los brazos y bostezando.

—Aun es de noche tranquilo, yo calculo las once y media.

Simon se acomodó los anteojos.

—Necesito estirar las piernas. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —quieres algo, no se ¿un café tal vez?

Ella saco la lata de su bolso.

—Ya me has ayudado mucho Simon.

El negó con una sonrisa.

—Te aseguro que no es problema.

Marceline agito su mano.

—No, de verdad Simon gracias, por defenderme, por hacerme compañía…dios hasta por la extraña cena con tu padre y tu tía.

Simon se tocó la nuca y froto con una mueca al recordar lo incomodo de la cena que sin que su madre estuviera presente había sido bastante incomoda y vergonzosa.

—Perdón por todas esas cosas que dijeron mi padre y mi tía.

Ella se sonrojo.

—No te preocupes por eso, debiste conocer a mi abuela ella era especialista en eso de incomodarme.

El castaño la miro.

—Si pero no creo que tu abuela te comprometiera sin tu permiso.

Marceline rio.

—Simon créeme mi abuela me avergonzó muchas veces con las fotos de mi álbum familiar.

Marceline se levantó de la silla.

—Creo que nuestro turno ya acabo.

Por el pasillo apareció Julie Abadeer, la madre de Marshall, ella camino apurada aun con el uniforme de la cafetería donde trabajaba puesto hasta donde estaba su sobrina.

— ¿Cómo está?

Marceline le dio una mirada a la habitación.

—Está bien, solo se rompió una pierna.

Julie suspiro. Su hijo siempre le daba cada susto.

—Yo me hago cargo Marceline.

Le dio una mirada al castaño preguntándose quien era.

—Ustedes váyanse ya a descansar.

Marceline asintio, tomo su bolso y le indico a Simon que ya podían irse. Ya afuera se percató de que no tenía forma de regresar a su casa, miro al castaño.

— ¿Te molestaría darme un aventón? —cuestiono con dulzura.

—No es molestia, vamos.

Ambos subieron al auto.

….

Clarence abrió los ojos poco a poco ya que sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido. Se incorporó y miro hacia todos lados antes de ampliar sus ojos ante lo que vio, estaba en medio de la nada, algo que supo relacionar con la pelea que tuvo ayer con Ash.

El peliblanco había irrumpido en la bodega donde se había ido a esconder después del accidente de Marshall, lo había golpeado y metido en el maletero de su auto para después tirarlo en medio de un campo.

— ¡Rayos! —grito cuando no encontró su móvil ni el dinero que Ricardio le pajo por su trabajo sucio.

—Ese idiota.

Termino de levantarse y mientras caminaba hacia la carretera pensó en lo último que Ash le dijo antes de patearlo en el rostro.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pregunto Ricardio extrañado de que Clarence saliera de entre los arbustos del jardín trasero de su mancion.

—Ricardio, oh gracias al cielo estas aquí.

Clarence corrió hacia él.

—Ash vino a buscar venganza por lo de Marshall.

Ricardio asintio.

—Ya lo sé, Marceline también se cobró lo del accidente de Marshall. —dijo no muy contento con el recuerdo.

—Él dijo, La guerra ya empezó.

Ricardio frunció el ceño, esto no le venía bien a sus planes.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunto Clarence muy contrariado.

—Mira Clarence no quieres saberlo.

El pelirrojo estaba por entrar a su casa cuando Clarence le pido ayuda. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba moviendo ni un dedo, se dio la vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada para después entrar a la mancion.

Clarence simplemente volvió a caminar hacia la carretera, tal vez alguien le daría un aventón.

….

Marceline subió por las escaleras de madera y cuando llego a la puerta se giró a mirar a Simon.

—Supongo que te veré mas tarde. —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Supongo. —repitió Simon con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron por un rato antes de finalmente despedirse ya que era bastante tarde. Marceline entro apurada y después de suspirar se pegó a la puerta y se dejó caer con las manos tocando el lugar donde justamente estaba su corazón con una sonrisa.

Después de todo este día no había sido tan malo.

….

_**Fin del cuarto capítulo mis niños del hielo no se olviden de comentar y visitar el próximo capítulo ya que abra más emparejamientos…**_


	5. Chapter 5:Rescate

**Recuérdame**

**Capitulo: 5**

**Rescate.**

**Gracias por leer ;) **:

….

_Flash back_

_Sonó la campana y Marceline estaba por salir del salón e irse a encerrar a su habitación, pero antes de que siquiera se pusiera de pie el mismo chico que la ayudo a curar a Hambo se plató frente a su pupitre._

—_Hola._ _—saludo Simon sonriéndole amablemente cosa que extraño a la niña pelinegra ya que nadien en todo el internado le dirigía la palabra más que para molestarla._

—_Vas a tu habitación verdad._

_Marceline asintio._

— _¿No te aburres tu sola en esa habitación?_

_Ella pensó en decirle que no tenía amigos pero eso en su mente sonó tan triste y humillante que prefirió no decir nada._

—_No estoy sola._ _—susurro dándole al igual que Simon una mirada de soslayo a su oso rosado atado a su bolsa escolar._

—_Es verdad, pero a veces tres es más divertido._

_Fin flash back_

Marceline sonrió, Simon fue el primer amigo que tuvo para hacerle compañía en las aburridas tardes que antes solía pasar sola.

El siempre tan dulce y amable se quedaba después de clases para hablarle de sus historias llenas de misterio y suspenso, aun si ella fingía no ponerle atención el insistía en hablarle.

Sonó el teléfono junto a su cama y extrañada se incorporó para contestar.

—Residencia Abadeer. —dijo después de ver el numero en el identificador.

—Oh, qué bueno que contestas niña.

Ella dio un suspiro exasperado.

—Jhon, ¿qué paso ahora?

—Tu madre está en problemas y necesita tu ayuda.

Marceline negó, cada que su madre se metía en problemas ella era a quien siempre molestaban.

— ¿Que hizo ahora? —pregunto saliendo de la cama

—Un policía la atrapo robando en una tienda de ropa.

—Y por qué no me sorprende. —susurro Marceline mientras escogía que ponerse para ir al colegio.

—La fianza es de 500 dólares. —dijo Jhon como si nada.

— ¡500!, no yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero Jhon.

Su padrastro empezó a criticarla por su falta de amor a su propia madre, pero ella no estaba cayendo en ese viejo chantaje.

—Olvídalo Jhon ese pez no picara.

Colgó antes de que empezara con la rutina de amenazarla. Mejor fue a arreglarse para ir al colegio.

….

Al otro lado de "Ooo" en una pequeña casa azul Fionna termino de prepararse para ir al colegio y ahora estaba bajando al comedor para tomar el desayuno pero en el camino escucho la conversación que su hermano tenía con alguien en el teléfono.

—Se lo dije y el claro que me dijo que no.

Fionna levanto una ceja.

—Como sea, los vi en el hospital y te aseguro Gumball que ya es un hecho.

¿De que estaba hablando su hermano?, se preguntó mientras terminaba de bajar a el comedor donde su madre le había dejado su desayuno antes de irse a trabajar.

—Fionna ya me voy al colegio. —dijo Finn saliendo apurado. Cosa que alentó más su curiosidad, ¿acaso sus amigos estaban tramando algo?, y si era así lo escondían porque nada bueno podría ser.

_Fionna pov:_

_Me moría por saber que tanto escondían mi hermano y sus amigos pero entonces recordé que tendría que dejar las investigaciones para más tarde ya que las chicas llegaron puntuales a recogerme._

—_Buenos días chica._

_Saludo mi amiga peli morada con una sonrisa._

—_Hola Lumpy._

—_Qué bueno que abres Fionna estaba empezando a desesperarme tu timbre._ _—dijo con un fruncimiento de ceño._

—_Créeme amiga a nosotras también nos estabas desesperando._

_Todas rieron ante la cara de indignación de la princesa grumosa, como se hacía llamar en el grupo de las más populares de la preparatoria de Ooo. Todas tenían un sobre nombre que usaban para llamarse unas a otras. La princesa flama, la Princesa mora, la dulce princesa y la princesa fantasma eran al igual que la princesa brumosa de alto nivel y hacían una especie de iniciación a las que querían entrar._

_Yo estaba más oh menos en proceso de ser aceptada. Me hacían cumplir todo tipo de labores pesadas, cargar sus libros, pedir su almuerzo y hacer sus tareas. _

_A veces pensaba en negarme pero entonces recordaba lo que le paso a la chica anterior a mí. La princesa lodo, como la nombraron después de que se negara a hacerle manicure a la princesa grumosa._

—_Como sea vámonos ya._

_Subimos todas a su auto y ella se apresuró a poner la misma odiosa canción en el reproductor de música._

—_Hey escuche que estuviste en el hospital._

_Me gire a ver a la princesa fantasma._

—_Sí, ¿por qué?_

— _¿Cómo esta Marshall?_

_Me sonroje._

—_Él está bien. —dije tratando de ser indiferente ante el tema, pero las otras chicas chillaron emocionadas._

—_Te gusta verdad._

_La princesa flama me codeo._

— _¡Que!, ¡claro que no!_

— _¡Si claro!_ _—gritaron al unísono todas a acepción de la grumosa que seguía cantando a todo volumen._

—_Él es lindo pero es un delincuente._

_La princesa mora hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras me hablaba._

—_Bah, nadien es más lindo que mi novio._

_Ante el comentario de la grumosa la princesa fantasma le susurro a Bonnibel algo sobre novio imaginario._

—_Oh, como los amigos de Bonnie._ _—susurro la princesa flama._

— _¿Finn y Simon?_ _—pregunto grumosa levantando una ceja._

—_Finn es lindo._

_La princesa flama se sonrojo mientras decía aquello._

—_Simon también es guapo._ _—Dije ganándome miradas curiosas de todas._

—_No es lo que piensan, él es como mi hermano._

_Me apresure a decir cuando entendí por qué me veían así._

—_Estoy de acuerdo con Fionna el chico no es nada feo, pero es una lástima que el ya este saliendo con alguien._

_El auto se detuvo y brumosa se giró a ver a la fantasma._

—_Que buen chisme, cuéntame quien atrapo al nerd. _

_La fantasma sonrió de medio lado._

—_Es la reina vampiro._

_Todas hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa._

— _¿La punk?, ¡wow!, quien lo diría._

_Todas bajaron y yo me apresure a entrar a el salón de clases._

_Fin pov _

_Gumball apenas vio pasar a Fionna apurada no tardo en llamarla._

—_Hola Gumball._ _—dijo la rubia girándose a mirar a su amigo peli rosado._

—_¿Paso algo?_

_Cuestiono Gumball arqueando una ceja._

—_No, es solo que olvide terminar mi tarea y quiero aprovechar que la profesora Tree Trunks no ha llegado._

_Gumball la tomo por el brazo._

—_Fionna…lo de ayer._

_Ella se sonrojo._

—_Ah, eso…yo no…eh estado muy ocupada como para pensar en eso._

_Cuando el hizo una mueca de decepción Fionna no pudo evitar sentir su estómago retorcerse con la culpa, él era un amigo muy querido para ella y no quería lastimarlo._

—_Gumball por favor, tu confesión me tomo por sorpresa…dame algo de tiempo._

_Pidió dando un paso de distancia._

—_Está bien._

_Le dio una sonrisa tensa y se alejó por el pasillo perdiéndole a Fionna suspirar aliviada._

…_._

_En las escaleras de piedra Marceline espero a que no hubiera nadien mas cerca para dejar a Ash que le contara sobre lo que hizo ayer._

— _¿Bien, dime que hiciste con él?_

_Ash se recargo en el tercer pilar de piedra._

—_Lo lleve de paseo._ _—susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado._

—_Ash que le hiciste._

—_Le conteste el mensaje a Ricardio._

_Marceline suspiro, por un momento pensó que el peliblanco había echo una tontería._

—_Así lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros._

_Ella lo miro con ojos entornados._

— _¿Lo dejaste muy mal?_

_Ash asintio._

—_Solo te diré que tendrá que caminar mucho._

_La presencia de Simon puso en apuros a Marceline que ahuyento a Ash con una mirada de advertencia._

—_Nos vemos luego. _

_Ella asintio._

—_Buenos días._ _—mascullo Simon parando junto a ella._

—_Valla, ¿tú llegando tarde?, pensé que te vería sentado y quieto en tu pupitre._

_Simon suspiro, apenas llego a su habitación estaba por quedarse dormido hasta que el despertador sonó._

—_Pero bueno no te expulsaran por unas cuantas horas de retraso._

_El miro su reloj._

—_Mejor dicho nos expulsaran._

_Marceline levanto una ceja._

—_No estarás pensando que yo iré a aburrirme a propósito._ _—dijo cruzándose de brazos dispuesta quedarse hay parada, pero Simon le jalo del brazo como buen tutor dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a su pupilo._

_La llevo arrastrando hasta la clase de química donde recibieron varias miradas curiosas._

—_Bonita hora de llegar._ _—dijo aspera la profesora de química la señora Rainicorn bajando su libro._

—_tomen sus lugares._

_Ambos fueron a revisar la tablilla donde venían los nombres de sus compañeros de laboratorio y chasquearon los dedos._

—_Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro Heartfill._ _—susurro marceline mientras se ponía la bata blanca._

— _¿Oh qué?_ _—pregunto Ricardio cruzándose de brazos._

—_Te golpeo_

_Marceline le dio una mirada de muerte antes de mirar a Simon._

—_Bueno empecemos lavando los tubos de ensayo._

_La grumosa miro al castaño como si le creciera una segunda cabeza._

—_Estás loco, este manicure es muy costoso como para echarlo a perder con agua._

_Le mostro sus uñas color purpura con pequeños destellos._

—_Claro en que estaba pensando._

_Mientras preparaba todo Simon miro de soslayo al pelirrojo que le sonreía con suficiencia. Sintió la ira creciente en su interior ante su gesto burlón y la impotencia de no poder ir a romperle la cara._

— _¿Hey Simon estas bien?_ _—cuestiono Finn extrañado por su comportamiento._

—_Si estoy bien._

_Bonnibel y Finn compartieron una mirada preocupada._

—_Escuchamos que te metiste en una pelea ayer._

_Simon dio un suspiro mientras dejaba él tubo de vidrio en el fregadero aprovechando que la profesora estaba distraída._

— _¿Quién les dijo eso?_

—_Escuchamos a Ricardio hablar de ello con sus amigos._ _—contesto Finn serio, algo muy curioso en el alegre muchacho que daba a demostrar que de verdad estaba preocupado._

—_Supongo que solo escucharon la mitad de la historia._

_Finn y Bonnibel compartieron una mirada confusa._

—_Simon, Ricardio es un alumno de honor de la preparatoria. Si los profesores se enteran tu beca estará en reconsideración._

_El castaño no se mostró afectado con dicha información, había visto que estaba a punto de hacer y no se arrepentía por lo que hizo, hasta Incluso aceptaría las consecuencias sin chistar._

—_hice lo correcto chicos, no tengo por qué arrepentirme._

_Se fue de nuevo a su lugar dejando más preocupados a sus amigos que habían escuchado algo totalmente diferente a lo que decía el pelicafé._

…_._

—_Oye Marceline, has escuchado los recientes rumores._ _—dijo la fantasma acercándose junto a uno de los amigos de Ricardio que no paraba de sonreír._

—_Que tu novio está perdido a miles de kilómetros si Janne ya escuche esos rumores._

_La fantasma frunció el ceño._

—_Muy graciosa punk, Clarence estará bien pero quien cuidara de tu mascota y de Ash._

_Marceline la miro mal._

—_Es una pequeña sorpresa que Ricardio reservo para ti querida, disfrútala._

_Apenas sonó el timbre del almuerzo Ricardio, la fantasma y su amigo salieron riendo como locos. Marceline se quedó hay pensando que habían querido decir esos tres hasta que de repente se incorporó y corrió hasta el tejado donde no había señales del peliblanco._

_Miro el jardín y de un momento a otro un segundo pensamiento la hizo palidecer y sentir un vacío en el estómago._

…_._

—_Entonces le dije que lo que tenía en mi mochila era un perro._

_Finn miro a el castaño que no había estado escuchando ni una sola palabra de su aventura en el la biblioteca por estar pendiente de la puerta._

— _¿Él está bien?_ _—pregunto Gumball._

—_No lo sé._ _—respondió Finn mientras tomaba un cartón de leche._

—_Marceline, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?_

_La pelinegra suspiro aliviada cuando vio a Simon ileso._

—_Estoy bien solo…estaba buscándote._

_Simon levanto una ceja, no era solo eso y él lo sabía. La expresión de angustia que tenía hace rato no podía ser por nada._

— _¡Oye!_ _—grito indignado el pelirosa cuando la reina vampiro tomo su charola, pero ella no le presto atención y se fue hacia una mesa libre._

—_Simon viste lo que hizo._

—_Sí._ _—respondió mientras seguía a la pelinegra dejando boquiabierto al peli rosado que no tuvo de otra que volver a armar su almuerzo._

_Marceline pov:_

_Mire la comida en mi plato y fruncí el ceño, tenía que tomar la charola del chico rosa, dios esto era una ofensa para mis ojos yo odiaba el rosado._

— _¿Pasa algo?_ _—pregunto Simon sentándose frente a mí._

—_No nada._

_El no debía saber de la amenaza de Ricardio, lo conocía él era capaz de ir a pelear de nuevo con él y como decían los rumores podría perder la beca por culpa de Ricardio._

—_Es solo que odio las fresas._

_Gumball dejó caer su charola con fuerza._

— _¿Entonces por qué tomaste mi comida?_

_Me pregunto mientras me fulminaba con la mirada._

Tú eras el más cercano_ eso le habría dicho pero no debía de dar a conocer que estaba escondiéndole algo a Simon._

—_Solo por molestarte chico._

_Simon dio un suspiro cansado, tomo la magdalena rosada y la cambio por la suya._

—_Gracias pero no era necesario._

_Tome mi móvil que no paraba de vibrar._

_Ayúdame…_

_Decía el extraño mensaje que venía de un número que yo no conocía, mi primer pensamiento fue que era una bromita de Ricardio pero el segundo me helo la sangre._

—_Marceline, ¿adónde vas?_

_No me detuve, Ash necesitaba mi ayuda._

_Fin pov._

Simon tomo el móvil de Marceline y miro el mensaje que tanto había perturbado a la pelinegra. Era una fotografía con una dirección adjunta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Finn que se asomó también.

—Es Ash uno de los chicos que molestan a Gumball, pero ¿qué le paso?

El rubio vio que Simon se puso de pie.

—Esa tonta seguramente fue a ese lugar. —susurro el castaño.

—Es su problema no tuyo Simon.

Gumball se añadió a la conversación.

—Oye no estarás pensando en…Simon es peligroso. —advirtió Finn tratando de detenerlo Pero Simon simplemente salió sin decir nada más.

—Gumball rápido llama a Bonnie ella sabrá que hacer. —ordeno Finn levantándose de la mesa.

….

_Flash back:_

—_Dime otra vez ¿porque yo tengo que ser la princesa?_

—_Por que como el príncipe necesita una princesa para salvar._

—_Bueno pero entonces que sea una reina._

—_Está bien una reina Marceline, el príncipe salvara una reina…_

_Fin flash back_

**Fin del quinto capítulo. Diganme que les pareció, que emparejamientos quieren ver cualquier duda será resuelta ;)**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios queridos lectores me emociona ver que ustedes les gusta tanto como a mi el escribirlo_**

**y para mostrar mi agradecimiento...!dos capítulos! **

**espero que les gusten XD**


	6. Chapter6:Entre recuerdos

Recuérdame

Capitulo: 6

Entre recuerdos hay planes malvados.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Llegue a la dirección que me habían enviado, donde tenían a Ash. Una tienda abandonada bah Ricardio tenía la imaginación de una roca._

_Bueno ahora como entraría sin recibir una bala porque era obvio que Ricardio no me pondría las cosas fáciles, ese idiota rencoroso._

— _¿Oye que hacemos ahora?_ _—pregunto una voz ronca y yo me asome atraves de una ventana mal cubierta con madera._

—_El jefe dijo que vigiláramos bien a ese chico por si su amiga viene en su ayuda. —respondió su compañero mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

—_Su amiga lo vendrá a rescatar._

_La burla era evidente en sus palabras y en su expresión._

—_Amigo créeme cuando te dijo que la reina vampiro es peligrosa…muy peligrosa._

_Sonreí. Al parecer mi fama estaba más allá que los pasillos de una preparatoria._

—_De todas formas James a nadien se le ocurriría buscar aquí._

_El tipo rubio se quedó pensando._

—_Está bien, pero tú harás guardia mientras regreso._

_Se fue de la habitación y yo corrí a esconderme detrás de un arbusto._

—_Marceline._

_Llamo alguien y yo por reflejo me abalance contra el atándolo al suelo._

—_Simon._ _—dije sorprendía de que él estuviera aquí._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?, este sitio es peligroso._

_El me miro y yo entendí que lo estaba aplastando._

—_Entonces que haces aquí Marceline._

_Mire de soslayo al mafioso que había parado para mirar hacia todos lados._

—_Shuuu, mira estoy ayudando a mi amigo._

_Le dije poniéndole mi mano en su boca._

—_Simon de verdad esta gente es muy peligrosa y si nos ven nos disparan._

_Amplio los ojos._

— _¡Que!_ _—grito._

—_Simon._

_Advertí asustada de que nos encontraran._

_Fin pov_

_Uno de los mafiosos de Ricardio estaba por salir a comprar alguna cosa para comer cuando escucho ruidos._

— _¡Quien esta hay!_ _—exigió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia los arbustos pero paro ya que estaba seguro que eran solo su imaginación._

—_Hay que llamar a la poli… ¡Marceline que haces!_ _—grito Simon cuando al voltear vio a Marceline apunto de meterse por la ventana._

—_Tengo que ayudar a Ash._

_Simon se puso de pie._

—_Bien yo iré también._

_Marceline estaba por detenerlo pero el otro maleante hizo acto de aparición y no tuvo de otra más que llevarlo con ella a esconderse detrás de unos viejos frigoríficos._

—_Deben de tenerlo en la bodega._

_La reina vampiro metió la mano en sus bolsillos y agradeció que siempre cargara con la navaja que Marshall le dio en su cumpleaños número quince._

—_A la cuenta de tres corremos detrás de esas cajas._

_Tomo una de las muchas botellas vacías._

—_Una…dos…tres._

_Arrogo la botella para que el único que estaba cuidando la puerta corriera a ver que había sido eso. Ella aprovecho para forzar la cerradura con la filosa hoja._

—_ya está._

_Estaba por entrar pero se detuvo y gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo apartarse antes de que Ash la golpeara._

— _¿Marceline?, ¿qué haces aquí?_ _—cuestiono el peliblanco bajando poco a poco la madera con la que pensaba golpear a los idiotas que lo raptaron._

—_Cierra la boca y salgamos antes de que esos dos inútiles vuelvan._

_Fue demasiado tarde ya que ellos les apuntaban con sus armas._

— _¡No se muevan!_ _—grito el rubio._ _—Así que eres la famosa reina vampiro._

_Miro detenidamente a Marceline pendiente de cualquier movimiento sospechoso._

—_El amo Ricardio nos ordenó que no dejáramos salir a ninguno de ustedes dos pero al parecer estará más que contento con un segundo rehén._

_La pelinegra inmediatamente dio un paso en frente._

—_Él no tiene nada que ver en esto._

_El hombre armado sonrió de medio lado._

—_Valla, valla él te importa mucho ¿verdad?_

_Encañono al castaño._

—_Que estarás dispuesta hacer a cambio de que no le dispare._

_Marceline frunció el ceño ante su indecorosa y repugnante insinuación._

—_Marceline mantenlo ocupado._ _—susurro Ash mientras trataba de tomar el arma que estaba encima de unas cajas sin ser visto._

—_No te dejaría hacerlo._

_El rubio levanto una ceja._

—_Por qué no me lo demuestras._

_Por reflejo Simon tomo del brazo a Marceline, en ese momento temió por su seguridad. Un sentimiento de protección se despertó en el al instante._

_Pero Marceline sintió lo mismo y anticipo el suceso antes de que siquiera pasara y empujo a el castaño a el suelo siendo ella quien fuera herida en un brazo._

— _¡Malditos!_ _—grito el mafioso cayendo a el suelo herido de un pie._

—_Vamos hay que salir de aquí._

_Ash miro a Marceline y luego a Simon que la contemplaba en estado de shock._

— _¿Marceline?_ _—volvió a llamar y ella se levantó tratando de disimular el agobiante dolor._

—_Sí, hay que largarnos._

_Corrieron hacia la puerta trasera y después unas tres cuadras hasta un callejón._

—_Los perdimos._ _—dijo Ash aliviado volteando a ver a su compañera que se veía más pálida de lo normal._

—_Que bien._ _—mascullo con dientes apretados sentándose en el suelo dando profundos suspiros._

—_Oye chico tus manos._

_Señalo Ash y Simon miro sus manos manchadas de rojo e inmediatamente volteo hacia la chica que caia inconsciente._

— _¡Marceline!_ _—grito el castaño yendo a su lado._

—_Está herida._

_Ash miro el lugar donde se extendía la mancha carmesí y maldijo._

—_Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital._

— _¡Que!, no, estás loco no podemos hacer eso._

_Simon tomo a la pelinegra en sus brazos._

—_Está sangrando mucho._

_Ash se alboroto el cabello y suspiro hondo._

—_No, hay que llevarla a su casa._

_Miro hacia la calle._

—_Vamos._

_Simon se acomodó a Marceline de forma que no rosara más su herida y sin decir nada más se fue con el peliblanco._

_Flash back:_

_Simon se supone que soy la Reyna y como tal debo de tener un castillo más grande._

—_sí, sí, ya entendí._

_Fin flash back_

Marceline abrió los ojos lentamente y solo pudo ver el cielo y escuchar los murmullos de Ash y Simon.

—Tranquila no debes moverte.

Ella sonrió ante la sugerencia del castaño, sonó exactamente como cuando curo a Hambo.

_Flash back:_

—_Entonces por qué yo debo de ser el árbol profesora Rick._

—_Porque todos los papeles ya están ocupados Marceline._

_La profesora dejo su trabajo de acomodar las hojas de la cabeza de Marceline para ir a inspeccionar la obra teatral._

—_Por qué un árbol._

—_Bueno tú odias ser la princesa Marceline._

_Simon en su disfraz de príncipe azul se paró a su lado._

—_Claro esas cosas son para las niñas bobas como Betty._

_Se quitó el disfraz y lo arrojo a una silla antes de salir molesta._

_Fin flash back_

Simon dejo a Marceline en el sofá y miro al peliblanco en busca de respuesta.

—Hay que sacar la bala.

Ash se metió en la cocina y después regreso con un cuchillo.

—Wow que haces con eso.

El peliblanco suspiro.

—Si no sacamos la bala puede pescar una infección.

Apenas se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta Simon se apresuró a intentar detenerlo.

—Necesitara varias cosas tu quédate y saca la bala.

El castaño miro a la pelinegra y nego.

— ¿Que no sabes sacar una bala? —cuestiono Ash con una ceja arqueada.

—No.

—Dios no sé qué vio ella en ti.

Lanzo las manos al aire y salió dejando a un Simon muy asustado.

—Tranquilo… es fácil.

Volteo inmediatamente.

—Marceline esto…ven te llevare a el hospital.

La pelinegra puso sus manos sobre las suyas.

—No…tú puedes. —susurro dándole una sonrisa débil.

—Yo no sé sacar una bala.

Ella se estiro a tomar el cuchillo.

—Bien…a si aprenderás.

Simon miro en shock como le entregaba el cuchillo y se quitaba la chaqueta para revelas su camisa negra de tirantes y una horrible herida sangrante.

_Flash back_

—_Por qué me importa de todos modos. —dijo Marceline recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas mirando el atardecer desde su improvisado castillo de madera._

—_yo odio las princesas._

_El ruido de las ramas le alerto de que alguien se acercaba._

— _¡Marceline!_ _—grito el chico pelicafé echo un lio con su capa de satín rojo saliendo de entre los arbustos._

—_Marceline._

_Ella corrió a esconderse dentro de la casa de madera, no quería verlo ahora._

—_Vine para llevarte de vuelta a la obra._

_Miro hacia arriba y ella inmediatamente se agacho._

_Fin flash back_

— ¡AHHH! —grito cuando titubeante Simon empezó a abrir despacio la piel maltratada de su brazo. No pudo evitarlo nunca antes había sido herida de esta forma.

—No, no puedo hacerlo.

El castaño arrojo el cuchillo al suelo.

—Bien ya está abierta ahora solo. —metió la mano en un cajón y saco una pinzas. —Tienes que sacar la bala.

Él hubiera insistido una vez más en llevarla a un hospital pero se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, si perdía más sangre ella moriría.

—Bien…tu quédate quieta intentare que no duela.

Marceline sonrió.

_Flash back._

_El público aplaudió cuando el príncipe despertó a la princesa de su sueño eterno y Marceline desde los andamios sintió un dolor en el pecho._

— _¡Oye niña que haces aquí!_ _—grito el tramoyista asustando a la niña._

—_Baja que aquí es peligroso._

_Ella asintio empezó a bajar por las escaleras pero en el penúltimo escalón piso sus cordones y callo justo en el escenario._

— _¡Oh dios Marceline!_

_La profesora inmediatamente fue a auxiliarla._

—_No hay fractura, pero fue un golpe muy fuerte, ven te llevare a la enfermería._

_La profesora la llevo a la enfermería donde le pusieron una bolsa de hielos en la rodilla._

—_hay que darle unos analgésicos, pero me gustaría contar con el permiso de sus padres._

_La enfermera miro a la profesora._

—_Bien, ellos deben estar aún entre el público._

_La puerta se cerró y Marceline suspiro temblorosamente, la rodilla le dolía mucho y la profesora y enfermera fueron a buscar a sus padres, ellos no habían venido desde que la dejaron aquí, buscarlos era una tontería._

—_Marcy._

_Se tensó cuando escucho la voz de Simon._

— _¿Estas bien?_

_Ella rodo los ojos._

—_Si estoy bien Simon. —respondió irónicamente acomodándose la bolsa de hielo en su rodilla._

— _¿Y duele?_

_Ella lo miro, trato de ser indiferente pero termino riendo._

—_Mis padres estuvieron aquí._ _—mascullo él acercándose a recoger la bolsa que había caído al suelo._

—_Tú eras el príncipe, eso era obvio._

—_Querían llevarme a casa para pasar el fin de semana._

—_Es verano Simon las vacaciones ya empezaron._

_Marceline lo miro._

—_Es normal que quieras ir a casa tranquilo no moriré. —_

_Sonrió aun sintiendo la desolación que sentiría cualquiera persona que fuera abandonada, él era muy bueno y merecía unos días con sus padres._

—_Marcy._

—_No está bien, yo sobreviviré._

—_Marcy._

—_De verdad Simon ve tranquilo no me quedo sola, recuerdas que Hambo está conmigo y…_

— _¡MARCELINE!_

_Detuvo sus divagaciones levantando la voz, algo muy raro en él._

—_No iré a ningún lado._

_Marceline lo miro como si estuviera loco._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_La promesa. —dijo con simpleza el pelicafé acercando la bolsa lentamente a la rodilla inflamada de la pelinegra._

—_Tranquila intentare que no duela. —susurro después de que sintió su mirada sobre él._

_Fin flash back_

La miro mientras vendaba la herida, Ya no sangraba y su respiración era más tranquila.

—Simon. —llamo saliendo de su ensoñación mirándolo con una extraña alegría. —Gracias.

—No fue nada…de verdad.

Ella le tomo la mano.

—No Simon, te agradezco por haber estado hay.

Una vez más sonrió para después quedarse dormida.

….

En su mancion Ricardio arrojo contra la pared su vaso de coñac. Al parecer Marceline le había arreglado un pequeño presente para agradecer su propio regalo.

—El cierre de la Nightosphere es definitivo señor.

Dijo el sirviente del pelirrojo.

—Al parecer las autoridades dicen que se vendía alcohol a menores.

Ricardio suspiro esto no se quedaría así.

….

Finn, Bonnibel y Gumball se reunieron en la casa del primero para llamar al castaño.

— ¡Simon que rayos pasa contigo!

Grito Bonnibel tan fuerte como para dejar sordo al pobre chico.

—No, espera porque hablas tan bajo.

Finn y gumball la miraron Cuestionante pero ella solo agito su mano.

—No, Simon espera.

Fue tarde porque el colgó dejando a la pelirosa boquiabierta.

—Vez te dije que él estaba en una pandilla. —dijo Gumball.

— ¿El premio número uno en ajedrez?, si claro.

Finn se fue a sentar en el sofá.

—Esta con Marceline recuerdan, el plan.

Ambos primos se miraron.

—El de enamorarla y después humillarla dah.

Gumball se apresuró a tapar la boca del rubio con uno de los juguetes chirriantes de Jake.

—Fionna está aquí no quiero que se entere.

Bonnibel se sentó junto a él rubio.

—De que eres ahora un malvado villano. —dijo mientras ayudaba a evitar que Finn se asfixiara.

Gumball la miro.

—Muy graciosa Bonnie, pero es una pequeña venganza para todos los que son molestados por los abusones.

—Claro la venganza de los nerds.

Finn se levantó.

—Una por todas las que nos hicieron.

Puso la mano en frente.

—Ojo por ojo. —dijo Gumball poniendo la suya.

—y diente por diente. —susurro Bonnibel.

— ¿Y dónde está Fionna?

—yo que sé, salió muy temprano.

….

Por los pasillo del hospital Fionna se debatía entre ir a ver a Marshall y regresar a su casa donde seguramente estaría Gumball esperando para presionándola en corresponder sus sentimientos.

_Pov Fionna:_

_Ya había repasado todas las consecuencias y no encontraba el valor para irme a casa sin ver con mis propios ojos que él estuviera mejor._

_Simon me había dicho que él estaba mejor pero yo no me sentía conforme._

—_Vas a entrar oh no._

_Grito él y yo negué ante mi estupidez de estar dando vueltas justo fuera de su ventana._

—_Que te hace pensar que vine a verte._

_Dije después de entrar._

— _¿Qué? el dulce bobo termino cayendo en una zanja._

_Lo mire con reprobación._

—_No, yo solo vine a…_

_Mire la caja de donde goteaba un líquido café oscuro._

—_Ver que estuvieras sufriendo._

_Marshall se tocó el pecho._

—_Wow eso duele._

_Fingió tristeza._

—_Es para que entiendas que esas carreras son peligrosas._ _—dije tirando el presente derretido a la papelera._

—_Mira tú…_

_Su móvil sonó de repente._

—_Tú no te muevas._

_Contesto y de un momento a otro palideció._

— _¡Que!, como que le dispararon._

_Lo mire impresionada por la noticia._

—_Ash donde esta…Que estás loco él no sabe hacer eso._

_Suspiro._

—_Claro me levanto saqueo la farmacia del hospital y luego que genio._

_Se alboroto el cabello._

— _¡Entonces tráela al hospital!_

_Sea lo que fuese de lo que estaban hablando le afectaba y preocupaba mucho._

—_Diablos tienes razón._

_Golpeo la cama con el puño cerrado._

—_Como se le ocurre._ _—susurro después de colgar._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—_Mi prima resulto herida y necesita un par de cosas solo que no hay forma de que pueda entrar a la farmacia a tomarlas._

_Mire el suelo y después suspire profundo._

—_Yo…yo puedo hacerlo._

_Me miro sorprendido._

— _¿Tu?_

_Asentí._

— _¿Que necesitas?_

—_Gasas unas pastillas y vendajes._

—_Ok lo tengo._

_Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero él me detuvo._

—_Fionna… ¿de verdad puedes hacer esto?_

_Sin saber de verdad la respuesta a esa pregunta asentí de todos modos, el me necesitaba y yo quería ayudarlo._

—_A donde tengo que llevar esas cosas._

—_cuarta avenida, fraccionamiento 32, la casa roja al final de la calle._

_Asentí una vez más antes de irme a meter en la farmacia, dios si gumball oh mi hermano me vieran ahora._

_Fin pov _

Corriendo por las calles oscuras Fionna llevaba en su bolso las cosas que Marceline necesitaba_._

…_._

En la casa de Marceline, Simon noto que ella no paraba de moverse. Se acercó y puso su mano en su frente.

—Dios está ardiendo en fiebre. —dijo mirando su expresión de dolor.

Se metió en el baño y mojo una toalla para después ponérsela en la frente. Primero Bonnibel lo llama para interrogarlo y ahora está en tremendo lio.

—Hola.

Llamo una voz bastante familiar para el castaño.

—Fionna que haces aquí.

La rubia le dio la bolsa.

—Marshall me pidió entregarle esto al chico que cuidaba de su prima.

Lo miro Cuestionante.

— ¿Eres tú?

El castaño asintio.

—Que dulce. —dijo subiendo con él las escaleras.

….

Paso la noche y apenas se asomó el sol Marceline abrió los ojos.

—Dios que paso. —susurro tocándose el brazo.

—Te dispararon.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia la rubia.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Fionna Murtons.

Marceline asintio mientras se levantaba.

—Si ya se, eres esa chica que acosa a mi primo.

La mandíbula de la rubia callo.

—Aco…acosar.

Marceline rio.

—Es una broma.

Un bostezo vino desde el otro lado de su cama.

—Pobre está cansado. —dijo Fionna sonriendo ante la visión de el castaño profundamente dormido.

—Te estuvo cuidando toda la noche.

De camino al baño Marceline se sonrojo.

— ¿De verdad?

Fionna asintio mientras miraba los libros de la repisa.

—Genial faltara a otra clase por mi culpa.

La rubia rio mientras tomaba al azar uno de los libros desde donde resbalo una vieja fotografía.

—Oh, rayos.

Se agacho a recogerla y enseguida amplio los ojos.

— ¿Simon?

Marceline corrió a detenerla pero era demasiado tarde ella ya había visto su secreto.

…_._

**Fin del sexto capítulo mis queridos lectores, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo :) no se olviden de comentar, eso ayuda a el ego XD**

**Mmm….bueno hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter7:Visitas inesperadas y Alianzas

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 7**_

_**Visitas inesperadas y Alianzas impensables.**_

_**hola mis queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo ;) premiando a ustedes chicos que dejan sus comentarios y leen esta historia.**_

_**Les aseguro que leo todos sus comentarios y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias, habrá emparejamientos que crearan muchos enredos amorosos como el GumballxFionnaxMarshall y otros que simplemente pondrán en un situación de celos a nuestros protagonistas.**_

_**una vez mas gracias por su atención y sus comentarios, el próximo capitulo esta en camino ya que estoy super inspirada con esta pareja que en lo personal me encanta ;) soy ¡100% Simoline! **_

_**bueno a leer mis niños de el hielo enjoy:**_

_…._

Marceline se apresuró a tomar la fotografía.

—No te enseñaron a respetar las pertenencias de otros.

Fionna la miro sorprendida.

—Esa niña de la que tanto habla Simon eres tú. —dijo sorprendida mientras la señalaba.

—Dios Simon estará tan contento.

— ¡No!

Fionna la miro sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no?

Marceline suspiro.

—No lo sé solo no quiero contarle aunque yo soy esa niña.

Miro un momento la foto antes de ver a la rubia.

—No le dirás nada.

La rubia asintio a regañadientes.

—Bien necesito cambiarme.

Emprendió su camino otra vez al baño mientras Fionna se quedó observando al castaño.

_Flash back_

—_Oye ese es lindo._

_Fionna tomo el viejo muñeco remendado de una de las muchas cagas apiladas junto a la puerta de la recién abierta tienda de antigüedades._

—_Puedo quedármelo._

_Simon dejo de sacar los libros._

—_No es mío._

_La rubia levanto una ceja._

—_Es de la novia de Simon._

_La tía del castaño susurro mientras limpiaba una de las repisas donde pondría después la colección de figurillas de porcelana._

—_Una niña bastante mona._

_La rubia miro de reojo al castaño que miraba distante la caja con el escudo gravado en un costado por un rato antes de irse a meter en la bodega._

—_Fue una pena que no siguieran estudiando juntos, tal vez con el tiempo terminaríamos emparentando con el abogado más famoso de la ciudad._

_Fin flash back._

El sonido del despertador despertó a Simon de su sueño y a Fionna de sus recuerdos con su estridente sonido.

—Que…que pasa. —susurro desorientado mirando para todos lados.

—Nada es solo el despertador.

De un momento a otro Fionna se puso de pie.

—Oh, no. —dijo tocándose la cara. —La grumosa va a matarme.

Saco su móvil.

—Me tengo que ir, te veo en clase Simon.

Salió corriendo de la casa tan rápido que Simon no pudo preguntarle por qué estaba tan asustada.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto Marceline saliendo del baño con otra muda de ropa puesta.

—No lo sé desde que se reúne con las populares a estado actuando de manera extraña.

Admitió Simon después de un suspiro.

—Ah ya entiendo ella es la siguiente.

Simon la volteo a ver.

— ¿La siguiente?

—Desde hace tiempo esas brujas hacen una especie de iniciación a las chicas que quieren unirse a su clan. Desde Trabajos pesados hasta solo tonterías.

Esto claro no tranquilizo al castaño.

— ¿Ella te importa mucho verdad?

El asintio.

—Es como una hermana para mí.

Marceline sonrió ella sabía de ese cariño, Era el mismo que sentía por su primo y Ash.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —cuestiono Simon dándole una mirada.

—Como si me arrollara un camión.

El castaño tomo de la mesita de noche el frasco de pastillas.

—Dos de estas te harán sentir mejor.

Tomo el frasco y saco dos tabletas que ingirió después de una sola vez.

—De donde sacaron esto.

Simon se encoguio de hombros.

—Ash nunca aprenderá de sus errores. —susurro Marceline mientras tomaba sus zapatos.

—Bueno de hecho Fionna trago todo.

— ¿Fionna?...ja mi primo es tan tonto a veces.

Miro la bolsa de lona sobre su sofá había olvidado que su tía le encargo llevarle una muda de ropa.

—Tengo que ir al hospital antes de clases.

Simon asintio.

—Espero verte en clases.

La pelinegra asintio.

—Claro no se me ocurriría faltar. —dijo sarcásticamente antes de ir en dirección contraria a el castaño.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Estaba de camino al hospital cuando de repente escuche la vocecita molesta de la única persona que podía sacarme de mis casillas con un solo bobo comentario._

—_Marceline… ¿eres tú?_

_Me detuve a mirarlo._

—_William Roscooe valla sorpresa._

_El sonrió._

—_Valla que has crecido mucho._

_Di un suspiro. Él era uno de los muchos amigos que Simon tenía en el internado, un chico que siempre hacia bromas de mal gusto._

—_Tú también William, mírate ¿dónde quedo el chico pecoso con el cabello de zanahoria?_

_William frunció el ceño._

—_Tan graciosa como siempre._

_Sonreí con suficiencia._

—_Perdóname por no seguirte soportando pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_Me di media vuelta y continúe con mi camino dejándolo hay con la palabra en la boca._

_Fin pov._

William suspiro ella seguía siendo tan fría e indiferente como en el pasado.

—Mmm ahora donde quedaba esa tienda de antigüedades.

Camino unas calles más hasta que el edificio de fachada antigua le indico que estaba en ese lugar tan recomendado.

—Bienvenido. —dijo optimista Lucy.

—Buen día señora…estaba buscando un…un anillo.

Lucy chillo emocionada.

—Aquí hay muchos anillos hermosos.

Le jalo del brazo.

—Míralos, reliquias de metales preciosos. Oro, plata, bronce.

William miro los anillos por un momento antes de girarse a ver al castaño que entraba por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Simon?

— ¿Will eres tú?

El pelinaranga asintio.

—Que tan mal me veo.

Simon negó mientras se acercaba.

—No, es solo que has cambiado amigo.

Se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Pff suenas como ella.

El castaño levanto una ceja.

— ¿Ella?

William asintio.

—Marceline por su puesto, esa pequeña gótica me insulto a el puro estilo sutil.

Simon se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Hablas de Marcy?

El pelinaranga asintio.

—Quien más Simon, ¿acaso conoces a otra gótica? —cuestión cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Bueno algo así.

Respondió Simon mientras pensaba en Marceline.

—Como sea, el asunto es que tu amiga sigue siendo una grosera.

Tomo uno de los anillos de plata, el único con la gema verde. Pero dejo de admirarlo cuando noto que Simon había adoptado un semblante serio.

—Que pasa parece que escuchaste la peor de las noticias.

Lo miro.

—Es eso ¿no? Te peleaste con la gótica y mencionarla empeoro el asunto.

William se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

—Will no he visto a Marcy desde hace siete años.

William negó.

—No, es imposible que viviendo en la misma ciudad no se reunieran en tanto tiempo.

Simon amplio sus ojos.

—La misma ciudad.

Pensó antes de caer en cuenta.

—Hace cuanto que la viste.

El pelinaranga sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces mis suposiciones desde que estábamos en el internado son ciertas.

Lo codeo insinuante.

—Estás enamorado de ella.

—William.

Advirtió Simon.

—Bien, bien, la vi hace un rato.

El castaño asintio.

—Ya veo.

Se quedó mirando el muñeco en la repisa

—Me tengo que ir.

William negó al parecer si estaba en lo correcto.

….

En el hospital Marceline le arrojo la bolsa de lona al peliblanco que muy quitado de la pena estaba jugando cartas con Marshall.

—Valla, mira quien revivido. —susurro Marshall al parecer de buen humor.

—Qué lindo.

Le apretó el pie vendado regocijándose de su expresión de dolor.

—Dejarme morir.

Ash se levanto.

—Estabas con ese chico.

Marceline le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Él no es como nosotros Ash, él no sabe cómo sacar una bala.

Ash rio mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

—Créeme que me di cuenta.

Marshall bajo sus naipes y miro a su prima, Fionna había llegado a tiempo le debía una bien grande.

—Como sea yo cumplí con traerte un cambio de ropa.

Después de ver que su primo estaba en buena compañía se fue para la escuela con la mente más tranquila.

Estaba ya corriendo por los pasillos pensando que el timbre ya había sonado cuando alcanzo a escuchar la odiosa voz de la auto nombrada Reyna de la preparatoria gritarle a alguien quien la había fastidiado.

— ¡Vainilla!, ¡Sabes que odio la vainilla! —grito la grumosa aventándole el café encima a Fionna sin importarle que estuviera caliente.

—Ahora ve y cumple tu trabajo Fionna.

La rubia que apenas había logrado esquivar el líquido caliente apretó los puños. Quería ir y gritarle que ella no era su sirvienta pero en vez de eso se quedó callada, respiro hondo y recogió el vaso de papel para después encontrarse cara a cara con Marceline.

—Eso fue patético. —dijo Marceline.

—Por qué no vas y le devuelves el insulto.

Fionna se quedó mirando el suelo.

—No puedo.

Marceline dio un suspiro.

—Claro que puedes, no tienes por qué aguantarla solo por querer pertenecer a su grupo.

Miro a la peli purpura.

—Marshall espera eso y más de ti.

La rubia se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta que era verdad él siempre le recriminaba el hecho de que se dejaba utilizar y humillar solo por querer pertenecer a un grupo.

—Tienes razón.

Se armó de valor y fue directamente con la grumosa.

— ¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta! —le grito dejando a la peli purpura en shock.

—Que no entiendes tu situación Fionna.

—No me importa.

La grumosa apretó los puños.

—Bien, estas expulsada del grupo.

Fionna sonrió a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—Me alegro.

Le arrogo el vaso que aun contenía algo de café manchando su suéter de diseñador nuevo.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Fionna!

Estiro sus manos hacia abajo y se fue caminando raro.

—Fionna por qué hiciste eso.

Exigió Bonnibel indignada por la reacción de su amiga.

—Bueno ella comenzó. —mascullo Marceline.

—Esto no es tu asunto.

Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada. Fionna empezó a preocuparse de que pudieran comenzar una pelea así que se metió entre las dos.

—Ya es suficiente.

Bonnibel asintio.

—Tienes razón, ven hay que hablar.

La rubia se quedó dónde estaba.

—No…yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Bonnibel levanto una ceja.

—Bien, pero más tarde hablaremos de esto.

Fionna rodo los ojos ella sonaba exactamente como su madre.

—claro.

La pelirosa asintio, se dio la vuelta y se fue con las demás chicas que fueron testigos de la primera vez que humillaron a la grumosa en público.

—Hey Marceline.

La reina vampiro abrió su casillero.

— ¿Que pasa ahora?

Fionna sonrió.

—Gracias por darme ánimos.

Marceline asintio.

—Cualquier cosa que haga enojar a esa bruja de cabello morado me hace sentir bien.

Fionna rio ante su broma.

—Marshall tiene razón eres una buena amiga.

Cerró su casillero y le dio una mirada Cuestionante.

— ¿Amiga? —pensó arqueando una ceja.

….

Más tarde en el almuerzo Marceline buscaba a Simon pero este no estaba por ningún lado. No lo había visto en ninguna de las clases, estaba preocupada.

—Yo puedo llamarlo.

Miro hacia la rubia sentada en su mesa. Ella había estado desde el momento de la humillación de la brumosa comportándose como si fuera su mejor amiga.

—Bien. —dijo sentándose para morder una manzana mientras esperaba que Simon contestara su móvil.

—Simon, ¿Dónde estás?

La pelinegra levanto la mirada.

—Oh, entiendo… bien.

Fionna cerró su móvil y miro a Marceline.

—Él no se siente bien.

Marceline asintio. Tal vez había sido la noche en vela que pasó cuidándola, más tarde iría a ver en que podía ayudar.

—Fionna te estaba buscando en la mesa de las populares.

Gumball miro a Marceline y luego le dio una mirada Cuestionante a la rubia.

—No quieres venir a nuestra mesa.

Fionna negó.

—Estoy con mi nueva amiga.

Marceline y Gumball la miraron como si estuviera loca.

...

Ricardio por otro lado estaba todavía muy molesto, tanto que Clarence y la fantasma estaban unas dos sillas lejos del pelirrojo.

—Ri…Ricardio...ya verás que todo se solucionara.

El miro mal a Clarence.

—Como Clarence, ¡Como soluciono este problema!

La fantasma se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé…pero por que no salimos a ese nuevo bar que abrieron hace dos días.

Ricardio dejo de encañonar al pobre chico para mirar a la rubia.

— ¿Para qué haría algo tan estúpido?

La fantasma rodo los ojos.

—Para planear otra forma de hacer sufrir a la vampira. —contesto tomando su bebida.

— ¿Vampira?... ¿hablan de Marceline?

Los tres se giraron a ver a la pelirosa.

—Si por qué.

Bonnibel miro a Ricardio considerando el plan que tenía en mente. Pensó en lo que dirían sus amigos, en como reaccionaria Simon, en lo mucho que sufrirían varias personas…EN LO QUE PENSARÍA SIMON.

Por mucho que lo consideraba en ese momento su subconsciente actuó solo y pronuncio lo que seguramente sería una condena para muchos.

—Yo se algo que tal vez les pueda ayudar.

Ricardio ladeo su sonría.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto a lo que Bonnibel sintió escalofríos desagradables gracias a la mirada del pelirrojo, pero aun así asintio.

….

Callo la tarde y Marceline ya estaba en la tienda de antigüedades cubriendo su turno. Suspiro, no recordaba haber agradecido tanto un trabajo como ahora que por fin estaba libre de la parlanchina de Fionna.

Era obvio que lo que hacía era un intento desesperado de conseguir una amiga y aun que ella no fuera del tipo amigable Fionna insistía en forjar una amistad con ella.

Suspiro, al menos ahora sabía lo que era tener una hermana menor, una desesperante hermana menor que hablaba más que Marshall, bueno almenos ahora sabía porque estaban enamorados esos dos. Pensó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches.

Marceline levanto la mirada hacia el pelinaranga.

—No puede ser.

William empezó a reír.

—El mundo es un pañuelo.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

—William por fin te volviste loco.

El pelinaranga se acercó a la caja.

—Apenas esta mañana en esta misma tienda estaba hablando con Simon y ahora mira tú trabajas aquí.

La reina vampiro tenía ganas de decirle cuan equivocado estaba pero el continuo hablando así que lo encontró innecesario.

— ¿Vas a comprar algo?

William asintio.

—Una sortija de matrimonio.

Ella rio sutilmente.

— ¿Una sortija?, Para que quieres eso.

William suspiro antes de contestar.

—Planeo casarme este mes.

Marceline amplio sus ojos ante la noticia.

— ¿Tú te casaras? —pregunto Marceline incrédula.

—Cuando uno encuentra el amor, ¿por qué esperar?

Metió la mano en el sus bolsillos después de su pequeño discurso y saco una nota donde venía la descripción del anillo que aparto esta mañana y se la entregó a Marceline que se fue a buscarlo en la repisa.

—Oye gótica.

Llamo William vacilante.

—Que Williams.

El pelinaranga sonrió.

—Te puedo pedir un favor.

Marceline lo miro desde lo alto de la escalera.

….

En otro lado de la ciudad de Ooo, en un bar estaba Simon sentado en la barra mirando pensativo la copa de alcohol frente a él, los colores llamativos y el pedazo de fruta en el borde no le animaban a beberlo en lo más mínimo.

Empezaba a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo hay realmente, él no era del tipo de chicos que se embriagaban para ahogar sus penas.

—Necesitas alguna otra cosa cariño.

La mesera que había estado coqueteando con él desde que llego le giño un ojo mientras esperaba que pidiera algo más.

—No gracias.

La mesera dio un suspiro de decepción y se fue a atender las otras mesas.

Simon suspiro tomo la copa y de dio un gran sorbo.

_**Varias copas más tarde**_

La música se había tornado de tranquila a una muy ruidosa para el castaño que estaba recargado en la pared mientras miraba las muchas parejas en la pista de baile. Recordó entonces a la única persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorado.

_Flash back:_

_El atardecer estaba poco a poco llegando a su fin y pronto vendría el chofer del padre de Marceline a recogerla y ese hecho la deprimía por que hoy era el último día que estaría con Simon._

_Se suponía que debía quedarse en la sala común de los dormitorios esperando al chofer pero mejor se fue a la pequeña choza en el árbol donde solía jugar con Simon._

—_Marceline. —llamo Simon saliendo de entre los arbustos. —Te están buscando._

_Marceline suspiro._

—_Ya lo sé._

_Simon negó mientras subía por las escaleras de cuerda._

— _¿Entonces por qué haces esperar a tu padre?_ _—pregunto sentándose a su lado._

— _¿Mi papa vino?_

_El castaño asintio, lo había conocido cuando salía de clases y lo vio conversando con la profesora._

—_Ya firmaron el divorcio y el vine ondeando la acta de custodia._

_Simon sonrió._

—_Si mi mama hubiera dejado sus vicios y se preocupara más por mí, habría luchado por quedarse con mi custodia y yo podría quedarme en el internado._

_Marceline hizo una mueca triste, le dolía el tener que despedirse de Simon y eso el castaño lo sabía a la perfección ya que el sentía lo mismo pero no lo admitía por que el debía de ser el fuerte._

—_No es el fin del mundo Marceline._

_Ella lo miro y después lo golpeo en el brazo._

—_Tienes que prometer que me escribirás siempre._

_Mientras se sobaba el brazo asintio._

—_claro._

_Ambos se miraron mientras caia la noche y poco a poco se fueron acercando guiados por una emoción ajena a sus pensamientos racionales, Hasta que el primer beso para ambos ocurrió._

_Fin flash back_

Simon suspiro cuando escucho su móvil sonar. Quien podría llamarlo a esta hora, pensó mientras miraba el número en la pantalla.

—William, ¿qué pasa?

El pelinaranga al otro lado de la line sonrió emocionado.

—Amigo hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras y finalmente una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Simon sintió su corazón volver a la vida.

….

En el hospital Fionna miraba dormir a Marshall y se sintió aliviada de saber que su pierna se estaba recuperando y que pronto volvería a la preparatoria.

Se moría por que la viera ahora con más valentía, gracias a su nueva amiga que a diferencia de Bonnibel le daba consejos de una manera muy peculiar.

Durante su sesión de pensamiento por la ventana una mata de pelo corto rosado delato a Gumball que había venido hasta el hospital a buscar a Fionna.

Se asomó y frunció el ceño ante la escena que presenciaron sus ojos.

Fionna contemplado con adoración absoluta a Marshall. Apretó los puños y se fue de regreso a el elevador pero paro antes de apretar el botón.

Mejor saco su móvil y marco el número de la rubia.

—Hola. —dijo Fionna saliendo de la habitación.

—Fionna soy yo…Gumball.

La rubia levanto una ceja.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Gumball desde detrás de una planta dio un suspiro calmando la ira y el dolor en su voz.

— Si… ¿Fionna dónde estás?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Fionna.

—En mi casa donde más podría estar.

El chico cerró los ojos y dio otro suspiro.

—Simon no está por ahí.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No por nada adiós.

Colgó y salió herido del hospital mientras Fionna llamo a Marceline.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_No escuchaba más que la música al otro lado de la línea. Voltee a ver cuestionante a William que simplemente tomo su móvil y salió de la _

_Tiempo después sentí vibrar mi móvil._

—_Hola._

—_Marceline hola una pregunta esta Simon contigo._

_Mire al pelinaranga afuera._

—_Lo busque en su casa pero no estaba._

_Fionna al otro lado de la línea suspiro._

—_Le preguntare a mi hermano._

_Apenas ella colgó alguien más me llamo, era Ash._

—_Marceline creo que deberías venir al bar._

_Suspire._

—_Por qué._

—_Bueno tu querido tutor está aquí y no se ve nada bien._

_Fin pov_

Marceline se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo sin molestarse en ponerle atención al pelinaranga.

…_._

Para cuando llego a dicho bar se encontró con una marea de gente que hizo muy difícil su labor de búsqueda, entre las luces estrambóticas y luces multicolores era normal confundirse.

—Mira quien está aquí.

Marceline se giró a ver a la grumosa.

—Hay no, tú aquí.

La grumosa sonrió.

—Que, ¿aún no olvidas tu humillación?

La reina vampiro también se vio contagiada por su sonrisa.

—La tuya no grumosa aun me estoy riendo de esa estúpida expresión en tu cara. —dijo Marceline cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira bruja esa pobre chica está vetada de mi grupo. —mascullo la grumosa moviendo su mano de derecha a izquierda.

—Ahora ella tendrá un nombre tan horrible como el tuyo.

Lejos de importarle estaba agradecida. De no haber sido por su primo ella estaría en este momento en un grupo lleno de cabezas huecas con un sobre nombre ridículo.

—Hazlo que quieras, no me importa Grumosa.

Se dio media vuelta y se mezcló entre la gente buscando a un chico castaño con lentes redondos con cristales azules entre un montón de tatuados y perforados chicos que usaban ropas muy diferentes a las de Simon.

Era como buscar un globo rojo entre un montón de verdes y efectivamente lo encontró tumbado en un sofá de cuero negro.

—Simon. —llamo tocando su hombro.

—Marcy.

Ella amplio sus ojos.

—Oh por dios, has estado bebiendo.

El castaño rio mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Si lo estaba. —dijo acomodándose la gafas sueltas.

—Bien te sacare de aquí.

Le jalo del brazo y el simplemente se dejó llevar entre la multitud hasta la calle donde agradeció el soplo de aire fresco libre de humo de tabaco y el olor del alcohol.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?

Le señalo el auto al final de la calle.

—Ok, vamos.

Al abrir la puerta trasera se topó con el peluche rosado desgastado que la miraba con sus pequeños ojos de botón.

—Intente tirarlo pero simplemente no pude.

Marceline se horrorizo por lo que Simon menciono, él fue su mundo en el internado.

— ¿Por qué?

Simon se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Por qué me recuerda a alguien.

La reina vampiro trago grueso.

—A… ¿a quién? —pregunto de repente esperanzada.

—A alguien que quiero olvidar.

Fue como un baño de agua helada que la hizo estremecerse hasta la medula.

—Puedes tirarlo por mí. —susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y enterraba su rostro en la tela afelpada del asiento.

Ella por su lado no respondió solo cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento delantero donde después de un profundo suspiro tembloroso encendió el motor.

¿Dónde lo llevaría?, ¿Cómo quitarle esta borrachera?, eran preguntas en las que se concentraba en vez de las palabras de Simon. No podía llevarlo a su casa, sus padres eran tan buenos que no se merecían ver a su niño de oro en este estado.

Lo más obvio era llevarlo a su casa, era lo justo, el cuido de ella y ahora era su turno para devolverle el favor.

—ok.

Estaba por dar la vuelta pero el auto hizo un sonido extraño antes de apagarse.

— ¡Diablos! —Grito y golpeo el volante, se había quedado sin combustible justo en medio de la carretera en plena noche.

—Madre.

El castaño se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte asustando a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada pero Simon simplemente abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hasta los arbustos.

Oh no, pensó mientras escuchaba los sonidos de arcadas. Debió de preverlo, él obviamente jamás había probado un coctel y menos doce de ellos.

—Rayos jamás volveré a beber.

Marceline sonrió desde su posición.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Simon se limpió la boca.

—Diablos soy un pésimo tutor.

Ella rio ante la ironía de sus palabras, hace mucho que tuvo su primer trago de alcohol lo que veía no era nada impresionante.

—Tranquilo no se lo diere a nadien.

Le guiño un ojo.

—Pff ahora de donde sacamos combustible.

Simon miro las luces de una gasolinera a unos Kilómetros lejos de su posición.

—Talvez podamos empujarlo.

Marceline asintio no había de otra.

—Claro vamos.

Estaba oscuro y no se dieron cuenta que había puesto sus manos juntas hasta que Simon se apartó como si hubiera tocado una estufa caliente.

—Ops, lo siento.

El rio nervioso.

—No hay problema aquí está muy oscuro además de que esta helando.

Se tallo los brazos desnudos.

—Oh.

Simon se quitó su chaqueta y se la tendió a la pelinegra.

—No, espera.

El negó mientras la abrigaba el mismo.

—Que diría mi padre si se entera de que deje a una mujer congelarse.

Dio otra risita y se fue a tomar su lugar detrás del auto.

—Bueno si lo pones de ese modo.

Metió las manos en las mangas que le iban bastante grandes y fue a ayudarlo.

….

Llegaron a la gasolinera y mientras esperaban cada uno estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Simon miraba su mano con un gesto pensativo. ¿Que había sido eso que sintió cuando toco la mano de Marceline?, ¿La bebida lo había corrompido acaso?, se preguntó dándole una mirada de reojo a la pelinegra en el auto servicio antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente con las mejillas rosas.

Marceline por su lado miraba el café caer de la maquina con la mirada ausente, pensando porque Simon quería olvidar los escasos recuerdos que tuvieron desde niños.

¿Por qué se deshizo de Hambo?, porque quería seguir adelante y dejar el pasado donde estaba.

Lo miro hay parado mirando su mano para después voltear a mirarla, tal vez ella también debía aprender de él.

—Aquí tiene señorita, un café bien cargado.

Marceline asintio mientras pagaba el café.

—Gracias.

Salió directamente a donde estaba.

—Esto te hará sentir mejor.

Aun con las mejillas rosas asintio.

—Gracias.

Marceline asintio.

—Hay que regresar ya es muy tarde.

Después de un sorbo Simon asintio, aún estaba sintiéndose terrible.

—Te llevare a mi casa.

Con un pie dentro del auto el castaño la miro cuestionante.

—No puedes ir así a tu casa. —dijo después de captar su mirada extrañada.

—Tienes razón a mi madre le dará un infarto.

Marceline compartió su sonrisa mientras subía al auto y conducía hasta su casa.

….

En la mancion de los Abadeer un auto lujoso se detuvo en la entrada y bajo un hombre de expresión seria acompañado por una niña de cabellos negros azulados que miraba continuamente la puerta ansiosa de que su media hermana mayor saliera.

Pero en vez de eso un auto se estaciono detrás de le primero.

— ¡Diablos! —grito por segunda vez cuando alcanzo a ver a su padre y a su media hermana.

—Que hacen aquí.

Simon trato de ver quiénes eran pero estaba oscuro afuera.

—Simon quédate aquí y no salgas.

El castaño negó pero ella incisito conocía bien a su padre y no quería pleitos por traer un chico a la casa a esta hora.

— ¡Marceline! —grito la hermanita de la pelinegra saliendo del auto para abrazarla.

—Papa, Juliet ¿qué hacen aquí?

Hudson miro a su hija.

—llegamos hace unas horas a la ciudad y julient quería venir a ver a su hermana.

Marceline tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recordarle a su padre que Juliet era su hermanastra.

—Bueno ya la vi papa.

Juliet se despegó de las piernas de la pelinegra para mirar a su padre.

—Me quiero quedar con Marcy. —dijo para fastidio de la reina vampiro que inmediatamente miro a su padre y negó. Pero su padre siempre le quería hacer la vida más difícil.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Marceline cuidaras a Juliet esta noche.

La niña grito feliz y Marceline grito indignada a su padre pero este simplemente camino de regreso a su auto.

—Oye Marceline ¿quién es?

Juliet señaló al castaño que salió apenas se alejó el lujoso auto.

—Un amigo. —contesto yendo a abrir la puerta.

— Hola, ¿quién eres? —pregunto mirando a Simon con curiosidad.

—Simon Petrikov. —Contesto sonriéndole amablemente.

— ¿Eres un amigo de Marceline?

Marceline rodo los ojos. Esta niña era tan preguntona, pensó dándole vuelta a la perilla.

—Si Juliet él es mi amigo.

Más tarde se arrepintió de decirle eso ya que Juliet grito emocionada lastimándole los oídos a los dos.

—Una Pijamada sorpresa. —dijo mientras no para de saltar.

Marceline dejo caer la cabeza mientras mentalmente gritaba ¡_porque a mí!_

….

**Fin de este capítulo mis niños del hielo espero que les gustara. Hasta la próxima bye, bye ;)**


	8. Chapter 8:Amigos

Recuérdame.

Capitulo: 8

Amigos.

….

Marceline miro a su hermana bombardear con montones de preguntas a Simon que trataba lo más que podía ser amable y paciente, pero Juliet era perseverante.

— ¿Eres el novio de Marceline?

Tanto Simon como Marceline se sonrojaron.

—Juliet ya déjalo tranquilo.

De espaldas ordeno la pelinegra mientras se estiraba a tomar un vaso de agua para poder tomar las pastillas que le impedían pescar una infección gracias a la herida de su brazo.

— ¿Van a la misma escuela?

El castaño asintio.

—Juliet no prefieres jugar con tus muñecas.

La niña se levantó del sofá y se fue a sacar de su maleta un par de sus muñecas. Estuvo jugando un rato pero finalmente se aburrió.

—Perdón por esto, no esperaba que vinieran. —mascullo Marceline parándose a su lado. —Tu puedes ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes yo me encargo de ella.

Simon noto que ella también estaba cansada y se sintió incapaz de irse y dejarla a su suerte.

—Tranquila no me molestaría ayudarte.

Simon sonrió aun a costa de su cansancio y el alcohol aun presente en su sistema.

—Eso dices ahora pero espera a que desempaque.

Marceline dio un suspiro mientras miraba el techo.

—Esa niña tiene más juguetes que yo a su edad.

Simon asintio. Su padre era un abogado multimillonario, eso se intuía solo de ver el auto en que llego.

— ¿De verdad?

La pelinegra asintio a la pregunta del castaño con una sonrisa jugando en sus ojos.

—Claro, yo solo tuve un juguete en el colegio donde mis padres me encerraron.

Esto animo los oídos de Simon que le dio una mirada de curiosidad.

— ¿Algo como un internado?

Ella se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado.

—Algo así.

Juliet vino saltando y se plantó en medio de los dos.

—Tranquila no me molesta.

Simon sonrió aun a costa de su cansancio y el alcohol aun presente en su sistema.

—Eso dices ahora pero espera a que desempaque.

Dio un suspiro mientras miraba el techo.

—Esa niña tiene más juguetes que yo a su edad.

Simon asintio. Su padre era un abogado multimillonario, eso se intuía solo de ver el auto en que llego.

— ¿De verdad?

La pelinegra asintio a la pregunta del castaño con una sonrisa jugando en sus ojos.

—Claro yo solo tuve un solo juguete en el colegio donde mis padres me encerraron.

Esto animo los oídos de Simon que le dio una mirada de curiosidad.

— ¿Algo como un internado?

Ella se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado.

—Algo así.

Juliet vino saltando y se plantó en medio de los dos.

—Marcy estoy aburrida.

La reina vampiro le dio una mirada de molestia su hermanita que recordó muy tarde que ella odiaba la llamaran así.

—Quiero jugar.

Marceline bufo.

—Pues ve y juega Juliet.

Juliet miro al castaño.

—Pero lo que quiero jugar es más divertido con más personas.

A la pelinegra no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto.

—Pero ya es muy tarde Juliet, oh juegas oh te vas a dormir.

La niña le envió una mirada suplicante a Simon quien simplemente suspiro.

— ¿Si jugamos contigo unos minutos prometes que te iras a dormir? —pregunto el castaño acuclillándose a su altura.

—Claro que sí.

Ahora Simon y Juliet miraban suplicantes a Marceline.

—Está bien, que juego es.

Juliet salto feliz.

—Vamos a jugar a la casita.

La pelinegra levanto una ceja pues no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba aquello.

— ¡Yo soy su hija y ustedes mis padres! —grito la pequeña pelinegra jalando a los dos mayores para que estuvieran más cerca, acción que provoco en ambos un ataque al corazón.

….

En la pequeña casa donde vivía Bonnibel con su primo y sus abuelos. La pelirosa llego apenas dieron las doce.

Entro con cuidado de no despertar a sus abuelos y primo ya que no estaba de humor para aguantar sermones ya que toda la noche se pasó aguantando las coqueterías descaradas de Ricardio.

Dios nunca había conocido a un hombre como el, un tipo que no se cansaba de hablar de sí mismo.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y dejó caer su bolso en la mesita de noche tirando al suelo la fotografía de sus amigos.

_Bonnibel pov:_

_Tenía un plan fijado en mi cabeza y simplemente las imágenes mentales de mis amigos me impidieron hablar de nuestro pequeño plan de venganza._

_Bueno además de la malicia claramente en los ojos de Ricardio cada vez que relataba lo mucho que odiaba a Marceline Abadeer y a sus amigos _

_Me arrepentí de arriesgar a las personas que más me importaban, Fionna y Simon que estaban arriesgándose al frecuentar una amistad con los primos Abadeer._

_Suspire solo espero que se quede en eso solamente._

_Fin pov_

Al otro lado del pasillo Gumball miraba el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en lo que vio en el hospital y en lo mucho que le dolía.

Sentía rencor y buscaba aliviar la asfixiante opresión vengándose, pero nada venía a su mente no ahora que Marshall estaba en el hospital.

Como fuera sería algo que lo hiciera quedar mal ante los ojos de Fionna para siempre.

….

En una carpa improvisada Marceline y Simon miraban sin entender a Juliet que al parecer estaba imitando a un bebe.

—Se supone que deben calmar a él bebe. —dijo Juliet parando sus exagerados lloriqueos por unos momentos.

— ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? —pregunto Marceline codeando a el castaño.

—Y cómo voy a saberlo.

Simon rio nervioso.

—Tú eres el listo ¿no?

El chico la miro indignado.

—Pero tú eres la madre.

La pelinegra dejo caer la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Más tarde después de que Juliet callo en cuenta de que su hermana y su invitado no tenían ni idea de cómo calmar a su bebe decidió mejor pasar a algo más fácil.

—El papa de va a trabajar y la madre se queda a cuidar a sus hijos.

Marceline desde donde estaba sentada miro a su hermana.

— ¿Y?

Juliet dio un gran suspiro.

—Tienes que despedirte de él.

La reina vampiro miro a Simon al otro lado de la sala.

—adiós.

Sacudió su mano de derecha a izquierda.

—No, así no.

Ambos miraron a la niña.

—Como lo hace mi mama.

Marceline no sentía ganas de imitar a su madrasta así que se levantó y estaba por irse a su habitación a dormir cuando Juliet le jalo de la camisa.

—Solo dale un beso.

La miro en shock.

—El juego se acabó Juliet. —Mascullo de repente a la niña negó de repente necia en que su hermana la obedeciera.

—Solo hazlo oh…oh le diré a papa.

Amenazo cruzándose de brazos.

—Juliet.

Advirtió Marceline golpeando el suelo con su pie continuamente.

—Contare hasta tres.

—No quiero.

La reina vampiro dio un suspiro exasperado.

—Marceline déjame.

Simon se acercó a la niña y se acuclillo para estar a su altura.

— ¿Y si te leo un cuento te dormirás?

Juliet miro al castaño emocionada.

— ¿De verdad?

El asintio con una sonrisa.

….

Después de que finalmente Juliet estuviera en la cama Simon se sentó en un extremo de la cama y comenzó a relatar uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

—Bien, todo comenzó en un reino muy lejano…el reino helado era su nombre y en ese reino vivía un viejo rey que siempre estaba solo.

Juliet hizo un puchero.

— ¿Y por qué estaba solo? —cuestión la niña causando una sonrisa en Marceline que miraba la tierna imagen reconociendo que cuando el castaño fuera padre seria uno de los mejores.

—Por qué él era muy frio. —respondió Marceline reclinándose en el sofá.

La mirada ónix del chico voló a la pelinegra. ¿Cómo sabia de esa historia?, se preguntó de verdad sorprendido.

—Bueno como el rey era muy frio no tenía amigos y vivía solo en su enorme palacio congelado con solo los pingüinos, ellos los servían y acompañaban para hacer sus días un poco más cálidos.

En esta parte Juliet sonrió.

—Pero el rey quería algo más.

De reojo miro a Marceline que parecía igual de entretenida con la historia que Juliet.

—Alguien que lo amara, una princesa.

Interiormente la pelinegra rodo los ojos.

—Pero por el contrario encontró una reina.

El castaño miro hacia abajo y sonrió cuando noto que Juliet se empezaba a quedar dormida.

Al final los tres se quedaron dormidos, Simon y Marceline en el sofá ya tenían miedo de despertar a Juliet.

….

El sol salió y los dos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, desorientados se preguntaron que era el peso extra que sentían así que miraron hacia abajo y arriba respectivamente.

Sus ojos se toparon y las emociones se hicieron presentes, sin disfraces oh mentiras dejándolos quietos expectantes sobre quién sería el primero en hacer algún movimiento.

—Hay algo que te inquieta. —dijo Marceline sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

—Has estado muy extraño desde ayer.

Simon parpadeo.

—Por qué lo dices.

Ella rio.

—Bueno bebiste mucho anoche y eso solo significa que estas sufriendo por alguien.

El castaño se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que leía en el como un libro abierto.

—Si quieres hablar yo te escucho.

Marceline le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Por qué confías en mí, ¿no?

Su silencio le pareció contestar porque se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para ver si el auto lujoso de su padre no había aparecido todavía.

—Marceline. —llamo Simon mientras se acercaba a ella. —No es que no confié en ti, es solo que es un problema complicado.

—Tienes razón esos problemas solo se cuentan a los amigos cercanos no a la chica que asesoras.

El castaño abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de decir algo que ayudara en este momento.

—Mira la hora.

Señalo la pelinegra el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

—llegaras tarde a clases.

El asintió.

—Te veré más tarde entonces.

La reina vampiro se encoguio de hombros.

—Tal vez. —mascullo apartando la mirada de la insistente de Simon.

—Bien, adiós.

Marceline asintio.

—Marcy.

Llamo Juliet.

—No estés triste.

La pelinegra rio, acaso había sido tan obvia.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Se fue hacia la cocina donde apenas dio un paso dentro el teléfono en la pared sonó. Quien seria, su madre, su padre oh acaso su padrastro pidiendo préstamos.

Fuese quien fuese no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos.

—Hola.

Juliet que había venido detrás de ella todo el camino se estiro de puntitas para tomar el teléfono.

—No, soy Juliet.

Saco una caja de cereal y mientras sacaba el cartón de leche de la nevera le dio una mirada de curiosidad a su hermana.

—Bien.

Juliet le tendió el teléfono.

—Marceline tienes que venir por mí al hospital.

Ella rodo los ojos.

—Por qué no le pides a Ash que te ayude Marshall.

Marshall desde el otro lado de la línea suspiro.

—Eso hice, pero no responde.

La reina vampiro recordó que el peliblanco le conto de que había estado saliendo con una de las chicas de la preparatoria.

—Estoy cuidando a Juliet.

El chico asintio.

—Eso intuí cuando contesto ella. —mascullo acomodándose las muletas bajo sus hombros. Hoy salía del hospital y necesitaba a alguien que lo recogiera. Tenía solo dos personas en mente y-claro, Marceline era la más obvia.

—Vamos necesito tu ayuda.

Marceline simplemente no tuvo más que aceptar.

—Está bien voy en un momento.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era su padre que avisaba muy a su estilo que ya venía en camino a recoger a Juliet.

Tiempo después el auto llego y de él descendió su padre que sin pensar en tocar entro a la casa y- miro el desorden.

—Veo que has estado muy ocupada con tus estudios como para ordenar la casa.

Marceline dio un suspiro.

—Claro padre.

Hudson asintio mientras esquivaba un montón de cojines.

— ¿El tutor que te asigno tu profesora es bueno?

Se sentó en el único sofá libre de juguetes.

—Es un alumno muy listo de la preparatoria. —dijo Marceline Y Hudson la miro con curiosidad.

—Un alumno superior supongo.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, es…esta en mí mismo grupo.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—Pero él es muy listo, es el mejor de la clase.

Se apresuró a añadir cuando vio el claro gesto de desagrado en el rostro normalmente estoico de su padre.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Padre no creo que…

—Marceline.

Advirtió Hudson.

—Simon Petrikov, así se llama papa.

Hudson suspiro.

—Me alivia escuchar eso.

La pelinegra levanto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

Hudson sonrió.

—Bueno hija eso tú ya lo sabes.

El hombre de traje se puso de pie.

—Espero tener buenas noticias pronto hija.

Juliet y Hudson salieron como llegaron anoche dejándole un desorden tremendo a la reina vampiro quien simplemente salió de la casa hacia el hospital para recoger a su querido primo.

….

Simon llego a su casa y rápidamente se metió en su cuarto antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su estado desastroso.

Saco una muda nueva de ropa y mientras se desabotonaba la camisa recordó las palabras de Marceline.

_¿Confías en mí?_

Había preguntado y el no supo que contestar después de todo él estaba muy confundido en este momento.

Su razonamiento le recordaba su plan a cada momento pero esas extrañas emociones le despertaban sensaciones demasiado potentes.

—Dios.

Sonrojado sacudió esos pensamientos y decidió continuar con su ducha antes de que se le hiciera tarde para el colegio.

_**Mas tarde**_

Los pasillos de la preparatoria estaban repletos de estudiantes que iban y venían, un tema en particular tenía a todos conversando sobre lo mismo.

El baile de graduación que estaba ya cercano. Hoy se harían las nominaciones para escoger al comité de este año y varios tenían ya elegidos a sus favoritos.

—Buenos días a todos.

Saludo la persona más amable sobre esta tierra. La profesora tronquitos, una mujer mayor que siempre vestía de amarillo.

—Como saben estamos por cumplir como todos los años con el baile de graduación.

El profesor Lemongrab fue el siguiente en salir de entre las cortinas.

—Y entre todos ustedes elegiremos aun grupo que pueda organizar un baile decente.

Como era la costumbre del agrio profesor empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Bien escuchamos sus sugerencias.

Marceline y Marshall estaban muertos de la risa. Quien era tan estúpido como para pensar en ofrecerse para esa tontería, pensaron ambos.

—Yo nomino a Bonnibel Sweetheart.

La pelirosa miro sorprendida a su amiga purpura.

— ¿Bien quien más?

Pidió áspero como siempre el profesor.

—Marceline Abadeer.

La pelinegra se levantó y busco a quien dijo aquello como la pantera a su presa. Había sido la fantasma, que ahora se reía en complicidad con Ricardio.

—Alguien más, vamos chicos.

Finn levanto la mano.

—Yo propongo a Simon Petrikov.

La profesora tronquitos sonrió.

—Ok, chicos suban.

Los tres subieron al escenario del auditorio.

—Señorita Abadeer que sorpresa ver que quiere ayudar.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos.

—Claro estoy tan emocionada.

A pesar de su tono irónico la profesora continúo con su sonrisa.

—Qué bueno porque tienen en sus manos una enorme responsabilidad.

Como símbolo de su nueva responsabilidad le entregaron el bastón ceremonial que siempre se entregaba por los alumnos viejos a los nuevos.

Y después sonó la campana que anunciaba que las clases ya habían comenzado.

—Qué lindo eres la portadora de un pedazo de madera.

Marshall se incorporó con la ayuda de sus muletas.

—Esa bocona.

La reina vampiro apretó los puños.

—Tranquila ya te podrás vengar.

Estaban por subir las escaleras cuando Fionna salió de la nada.

—Felicidades Marceline. —mascullo alegre pero Marshall negó.

— ¿Que no estas feliz?

Marceline suspiro.

— ¿Feliz por ser parte de una bobada?, no claro que no lo estoy.

Salió del auditorio con su primo y su auto nombrada amiga detrás de ella mientras Simon y su grupo se quedaron un rato más.

—Valla ni siquiera te miro. —susurro gumball cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Acaso discutieron?

El castaño miro a su amigo rubio.

— ¿Discutir?

Ambos chicos asistieron.

—Que no viste su expresión, es obvio que algo le molesta.

Gumball empezó.

—Dios esto pone en peligro el plan.

Simon dio un suspiro.

—Me tengo que ir a clases.

Se levantó y se dirigió por la escalinata a la puerta, antes de que tocara la perilla se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo y sin que lo pudiera evitar la semilla de la inquietud echo raíces.

….

Las horas pasaron y por fin sonó la segunda campana, la hora del almuerzo por fin había llegado.

—Oye Marceline.

La pelinegra miro a la rubia.

— ¿Tu y Simon pelearon?

—Por qué lo dices.

Fionna miro hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

—Bueno no estas con él.

Marceline bajo el libro después de suspirar ya que después de todo no entendía nada.

—Bueno, conoces al chico rosado ¿no?

Fionna asintio.

—Hay esta tu respuesta.

Marshall negó. Él no se creería esa escusa, gumball si era fastidioso pero conocía a su prima y ella no estaba alejándose de Simon por eso.

— ¿Es por lo que te dijo verdad?

Ambos primos se miraron.

—Que, ¿que fue? —pregunto Fionna preocupada.

—Él le dijo que no podía confiar en mí. —contesto Marceline tomando su tenedor y picando el pure de papa en su plato.

—Que bobada.

Marshall rio.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —grito Fionna sorprendiéndolos.

—Hombre tenías que ser.

Desde la otra mesa Gumball y Finn trataban de hacer regresar a la realidad al castaño que con gesto ausente miraba su comida en su plato.

Solo el grito de Fionna lo hizo reaccionar, después de todo estaban unas mesas adelante.

— ¿Dijeron algo? —pregunto después de acomodarse las gafas.

—Bueno… ¿estás bien?

Simon asintio.

—Solo estaba pensando.

Ambos chicos se miraron

—Oh, entonces si es verdad. —mascullo Finn serio.

—Peleaste con la vampira.

Simon negó.

—No sé de qué hablan.

Gumball dejo de fulminar a Marshall para ver a su amigo.

—Tal vez no lo has notado pero la reina vampiro está molesta.

Finn se levantó la manga.

—Esta mañana tropecé con ella y me golpeo en el brazo.

Les mostro la marca de un puño.

—Ella normalmente no es tan agresiva como su primo.

Simon miro a la pelinegra, era su imaginación oh ella de verdad lo estaba ignorando.

….

Hace horas que estaban metidos en el auditorio el recién organizado comité poniéndose de acuerdo para organizar el baile de graduación.

El tema era una mascarada invernal ya que coincidía con la fecha. Los tonos azules y blancos eran los que predominarían en la decoración y ahora solo faltaba escoger la música.

Simon y Bonnibel estaban revisando los cds de música que oportunamente encontraron guardados en la dirección mientas Marceline continuaba a leer su libro de matemáticas sin siquiera molestarse en tomar parte en la organización.

—Yo estaba pensando que podríamos cambiar el tipo de música.

Simon le sonrió a su amiga.

— ¿Cambiarla?, ¿por qué?

El castaño nervioso empezó a pasearse por el escenario.

—Es lo más apto para un vals—dijo la peli rosada mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ese es el asunto…yo no aprendí a bailar vals.

Marceline bajo su libro y miro a el castaño con una sonrisa que disminuyo poco a poco cuando vio que Bonnibel le tomaba la mano a Simon.

—Bueno nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender.

En los altavoces la sonata de una canción melancólica y lenta se escuchó de repente. La reina vampiro sintió los familiares celos surgir desde lo más profundo de su corazón, quiso ignorarlos volviendo a intentar resolver los ejercicios de su libro, pero era imposible.

—No se supone que deberías estudiar para tu examen de mañana.

Marshall se sentó a su lado en el octavo escalón.

—Recuerda que no puedes reprobar de nuevo.

Marceline asintio sonriendo sin animo.

— ¿Oye que es esa basura? —pregunto Marshall cuando escucho la balada romántica. —No pensaran incluir eso en el baile de graduación.

Un par de orejas de conejo se asomaron de entre los asientos.

—Es verdad eso es pésimo.

Marshall dio un suspiro exasperado mientras volteaba a ver a Fionna.

—Te dije que no me siguieras.

La rubia sonrió.

—No puedo dejarte andar por ahí solo, es peligroso.

El pelinegro negó resignado ya que no podía hacer nada cuando Fionna estaba tan terca como una mula.

—Debí de suponerlo Bonnie es a veces tan anticuada.

Dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y se puso a buscar el porta cds que siempre cargaba con ella.

—Espera a escuchar esto.

En medio de su depresión Marceline miro a la rubia que se escabullo como sombra detrás del escenario donde estaba el equipo de sonido.

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas? _

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido _

_En una persona tan insensible _

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar _

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_

Mientras sonaba la nueva canción Marceline noto que Marshall empezaba a tocar el ritmo con dos plumas que tomo de la mochila verde de Fionna mientras la animaba a cantar en voz alta esa canción que ya se sabía de memoria.

_(Despiértame _

_Despiértame por dentro _

_No puede despertar _

_Despiértame por dentro _

_Sálvame _

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _

_Despiértame _

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra _

_No puede despertar _

_Antes de terminar incompleta _

_Sálvame _

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

Susurro causando las mirada de todos volaran hacia a ellos. Simon por su lado se preguntó desde que hora estaba aquí y que tanto había visto y escuchado.

Pero después se sacudió esas preguntas cuando se sintió tonto por preocuparse por aquello.

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme _

_Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida_

De momento Fionna aplaudió.

—Wow que bien cantan los dos.

Marshall rodeo los hombros de su prima con su brazo.

—Los Abadeer somos talentosos.

Marceline lo pellizco para que la soltara.

—No seas tan creído. —dijo empujándolo lejos.

Afuera sonó el timbre de salida y Marceline se puso de pie.

—Por fin. —susurro tomando su mochila.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te quedaras a ayudarme? —cuestiono Marshall a lo que la pelinegra negó.

—Tengo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que diera un paso más afuera del auditorio Simon la llamo sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndolo a el mismo.

_Marceline pov:_

_Su llamado me tomo por sorpresa. No esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, justo como había pasado hace unas horas._

— _¿Marceline podemos hablar? —pregunto caminando a mi lado._

— _¿Hablar?_

_El asintio._

—_Sobre la razón por la que esta tan molesta._

_Suspire interiormente mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra hasta el camino de tierra que recorría todo el jardín hasta la entrada de rejas de metal._

—_Yo no estoy molesta chico._

_Pensaba ir a tomar un taxi a la tienda de antigüedades pero Simon me jalo del brazo._

—_Claro que lo estas._

_Insistió sin soltarme._

—_Bueno, Simon si lo estoy, ¡y!_

_Después del mayor énfasis en esa parte intente una vez más soltarme pero su agarre era como el hierro cubierto por ceda; gentil pero firme._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Tal vez mi imaginación estaba corriendo, ¿oh de verdad él estaba preocupado por saber la razón de mi molestia?_

—_No es de tu incumbencia señor tutor._

_El amplio sus ojos y vi en sus orbes color negro la realización de un pensamiento._

—_Fue por lo de esta mañana ¿verdad?_

_Rodé los ojos._

— _¡No por el calentamiento global tonto! —le grite con ironía sacudiendo sus manos de las mías._

— _¿Qué?_

_Empeze a caminar._

—_Marceline espera, ¡Marceline!_

_Fin pov_

La pelinegra camino con rapidez metiéndose por una serie de laberintos que formaban los múltiples callejones perdiéndose de la vista del castaño que paro cuando escucho el sonido de los pasos acercándose.

—Marceline escúchame, tenemos que hablar.

Los pasos cesaron y el pensó que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba acorralada pero cuando se sentía vencedor la voz de alguien detrás suyo le provoco un sobresalto.

— ¡Rayos William!, ¿quieres matarme?

El pelinaranga rio.

—Perdón pero creo que me perdí.

El castaño dio un suspiro calmando su pulso.

— ¿Oye no viste una chica correr por aquí?

William levanto una ceja.

—Estabas persiguiendo a alguien.

Simon asintio sin pararse a meditar sobre lo extraño que sonaba.

—Una chica que se llama Marceline, ¿verdad?

Volvio a asentir.

—Ok…amigo creo que tenemos que tener esa charla.

Ahora era Simon quien miraba a William con extrañeza.

—Claro pero más tarde.

Le importaba más aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Es más importante para ti eso que tu bienestar mental?

William fingió llorar.

—Simon eres mi amigo y necesitas mi consejo.

El castaño rio.

— ¿Tu consejo? —pregunto con ironía ya que su amigo no se destacaba en eso de buenos concejos. Recordó la vez que casi termina expulsado por su culpa.

—Mira escúchame, sé que estás enamorado de la gótica pero de verdad tienes que dar vuelta a la página.

El pelinaranga tomo la postura de alguien muy sabio.

—No puedes estar frecuentando chicas con su mismo nombre.

—Will. —llamo Simon tocándole el hombro.

—Eso no es sano.

—William.

—Puedes buscarte problemas, oh ser tachado como un acosador pervertido.

—William.

—No, tienes que seguir adelante.

— ¡Williams Roscooe escúchame!

El pelinaranga asintio.

—No es eso que estás pensando, solamente quiero aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

William negó.

—No debió de ser nada bueno como para que tú amiga saliera huyendo.

Simon bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzado de repente. Tal vez si había sido un poco insensible, pensó.

—Me tengo que ir.

Antes de que se fuera para la tienda de antigüedades William lo llamo de nuevo.

— ¡Espero verte en mi boda! —grito agitando su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose ya que hoy regresaba a donde lo esperaba su prometida.

….

Para cuando callo la noche en la tienda de antigüedades Marceline para matar el tiempo limpiaba los estantes donde tenía Lucy una colección de viejas muñecas de porcelana.

Pensaba en tantas cosas en ese momento mientras sacudía los vestidos de encaje y satín. Estaba tan distraída que no noto a sus amigos y algunos añadíos que entraron de repente.

—Hola.

Dijo Fionna mientras jalaba del brazo a Marshall.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunto la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno estábamos pasando por aquí.

Ash y su nueva novia fueron a ver la ropa en una esquina de la habitación.

—Y pensamos en venir a echarle un vistazo a tu nuevo trabajo. —dijo Ash separándose de la rubia para ir a quitarle un pedazo de tela a Ash que inmediatamente busco quitárselo, lo claro derivo en una pelea.

— ¡Tengan cuidado con eso! —Marceline grito desde la registradora, no necesitaba endeudarse en este momento.

— ¿Y que compraran?

Fionna le dio un vistazo Marshall y luego se inclinó a susurrarle algo a su amiga. Justo en ese momento entro Simon.

—Oh, entiendo buscare algo.

Fionna sonrió feliz.

—Gracias amiga.

—Si claro.

Simon se quedó mirando a ambas chicas preguntándose cuando se había vuelto tan amigas.

—Oh Simon hola.

El castaño le sonrió levemente antes de mirar a la reina vampiro.

—Podemos hablar.

Apunto de negar Marceline miro a la rubia que asintio dándole ánimos.

—Está bien.

Marshall y Ash dejaron de pelear para mirar a su amiga que les indico salieran un momento.

—Bueno…lo de esta mañana yo debí de ser un poco más considerado. —mascullo Simon sintiéndose nervioso.

—No, tu tenías razón no somos nada, solo conocidos.

Marceline puso su mejor expresión indiferente aun que estuviera muriéndose por dentro.

—Marceline…eso no es verdad.

Puso sus manos sobre el mostrador.

—Dios tú recibiste una bala por mi culpa.

La pelinegra rio levemente.

—Eso no cambia las cosas.

Decidiendo que esto le lastimaba estaba por salir definitivamente. Para que seguir con esto cuando él ni siquiera se molestaba en verla con más detenimiento y darse cuenta de lo obvio, la promesa había sido solo un juego de niños nada podría retenerla más.

—Yo confió en ti.

Oh tal vez había sido adelantarse demasiado.

—Marceline yo confió en ti porque somos amigos.

Le tomo de la mano.

—Confió en ti. —repitió y afuera hubo un coro de "oh" algunos irónicos pero eso no le importaba en este momento. Él le dio su confianza declarándola tal y como Fionna su amiga, ¿Pero aceptaría quedar a si solamente con el amor de su infancia y de su vida?

— ¿Oye a dónde vas? —pregunto Marshall deteniendo a Fionna.

—Tengo que decirle.

El pelinegro negó.

—No puedes ella no quiere que él sepa.

Fionna negó.

—Pero.

Ash siseo pidiendo silencio ya que adentro de la tienda de antigüedades sucedía algo bueno, oh algo así.

—Auch, ¡oye!

Marceline sonrió.

—Si quieres ser mi amigo tienes que aguantar más que eso.

Regreso a su puesto de trabajo. Este era el primer paso, después de todo como amiga aun podía luchar por empezar en una página completamente en blanco.

_**Fuuu. Fin del octavo capítulo mis queridos lectores oh glob pensé que no podría terminar este capítulo después de que me atacara el bloqueo de escritor, pero bueno aquí esta espero que les guste ;) y gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Preludio para un desastre

_**Recuérdame**_

_**Capitulo: 9 **_

_**Preludio para un desastre.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por qué debo de adelantar que un emparejamiento llamo mi atención para darle sabor a este relato romántico y dramático, no adelantare nada porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. XD**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

….

Bonnibel estaba en una de esas fiestas que organizaba la grumosa cada viernes, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en el auditorio y eso era lo que no le permitía estar en paz. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Oye estas bien?

Su acompañante para esta noche pregunto preocupado.

—Sí, solo pensaba.

Finn asintio.

—Te entiendo yo también estoy preocupado por el plan.

El rubio se recargo en el sofá.

—El plan de enamorar a la vampira no está avanzando.

Suspiro.

—Simon y ella pelearon.

Bonnibel asintio mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa de centro.

—Él estaba muy distraído y pensativo. —dijo relajándose un poco.

—Oh, no creerás que ellos.

Se miraron para después reír.

—Eso es imposible. —dijeron para después al mismo tiempo meter la mano en el tazón de palomitas frente a ellos rozando sus manos provocándoles a ambos un sobresalto.

—Oh perdón. —mascullo Finn rojo como una remolacha.

—No…tranquilo no es nada.

Desde detrás de ellos la princesa flama después de ver aquello se dio la vuelta y se fue.

…..

En la tienda de antigüedades Marceline y Fionna buscaban en los estantes un regalo decente para Marshall ya que mañana era su cumpleaños y la rubia quería sorprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

Marceline dejo de hurgar en la caja para ver a la rubia.

—Por que no.

Fionna se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

La reina vampiro suspiro.

—No quiero echar a perder esto haciendo sentir culpable con promesas bobas. —susurro dándole una ojeada a el castaño en la registradora.

—Pero.

Marceline negó.

—Ya tome una decisión. —dijo con firmeza decidida a empezar como debió desde un principio, desde cero. Primero forjaría una amistad y tal vez más adelante las cosas entre ellos podían tomar otro giro.

—Está bien no estoy de acuerdo pero bueno.

Fionna suspiro mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Es inútil nada de esto me parece algo que Marshall quiera para su cumpleaños.

Marceline asintio muy de acuerdo.

—Su cumpleaños es mañana y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle.

Frustrada Fionna apretó los puños.

—Aún estamos a tiempo para conseguir algo decente.

La rubia asintio recobrando su espíritu positivo.

—Es verdad, hay que ir al centro comercial.

—oh, yo no.

Simon agito su mano con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila yo cubro tu turno.

Marceline lo fulmino con la mirada y el rio sutilmente. Estaba feliz de que ella fueran amigas cada una podría aprender algunas cosas.

— ¿Esa es Marceline? —pregunto Gumball mientras entraba por la puerta abierta.

—Sí, ella trabaja aquí. —contesto Simon con un encogimiento de hombros.

—valla que útil.

Simon asintio.

—Finn me dijo que Fionna estaba aquí.

—Estaba. —susurro el castaño recargándose en el mueble detrás de él.

— ¿Y donde esta?

El chico se quedó mirando a su amigo.

—De compras con Marceline.

Los ojos se el chico de dulce se ampliaron.

—Compras la reina vampiro.

Dio una risita.

— ¿Para quién?, su novio el mago oscuro.

Simon levanto una ceja.

— ¿El mago oscuro?

—Sí, Ash Whiters (No recuerdo que tuviera una apellido)

— ¿Él es su novio?

Gumball miro el techo.

—Bueno él ha estado saliendo con una de las de segundo año, así que supongo que ya lo es.

Sin que el mismo lo notara soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Como se para que el viaje hasta aquí no sea en vano.

Le entrego una sobria tarjeta roja.

—Mañana celebraremos mi cumpleaños en la cabaña de mis padres.

Simon se quedó mirando la tarjeta, había olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

—Como tengo muy pocos amigos puedes llevar a una acompañante.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda para después subir a su auto e ir al centro comercial.

….

Marceline pov:

Enterrada bajo montones de ropa servía como consultora para Fionna en busca del regalo perfecto que le confesara los sentimientos hacia mi primo.

Pero bueno estaba segura que esto no terminaría pronto ya que la mayoría de camisetas que encoguio mi nueva auto nombrada amiga eran de colores brillantes y alegres que Marshall no usaría aunque se tratara de un regalo de su enamorada secreta.

—Bonita forma que pasar el día antes a mi cumpleaños. —murmure levantándome de la silla.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Con una ridícula camiseta roja con un arcoíris Fionna volteo a verme con curiosidad.

—Nada. —conteste empezando a caminar fuera de esa tienda.

— ¿Y Bien qué tal? —pregunto después de sacar de la bolsa de papel esa cosa.

Suspire.

—Es horrible.

Fionna miro la camiseta y asintio con una expresión deprimida.

—Tienes razón.

Mire hacia unos pisos arriba la tienda de paredes purpura.

—Mira hay un sitio que nos será útil.

Esperanzada miro hacia donde le señalaba.

—Vamos.

Fin pov

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la escalera eléctrica mientras Gumball las seguía desde lejos. El peli rosado se sintió intrigado y ni la apariencia extraña de la tienda lo intimido para no satisfacer esa curiosidad.

—Bienvenido a él calab…Wow que diablos eres tu

El chico peli morado en la entrada lo miro como si fuera la cosa más rara que vieran sus ojos delineados de negro.

—Oye Johan donde…

Otra curiosa se giró a mirar al chico vestido de rosa y azul que hojeaba el lugar tal y como si hubiese entrado en la cripta de Drácula.

— ¿Quién es?

Johan se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que se equivocó de tienda.

En un área especializada en ropa y accesorios de hombre Marceline tomo una camiseta negra con el estampado de un murciélago rojo.

—Valla, valla miren quien es, mi hermana en ley.

Ambas chicas se voltearon hacia la otra detrás de ellas.

—La reina vampiro.

Marceline sonrió.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Susan.

Susan asintio.

—Como dos años.

Fionna miro con curiosidad a la peli verde.

—Y quien es tu amiga.

—La nueva novia de Marshall.

Susan le dio un atisbo curioso a la rubia. Era tan colorida en sus vestimentas que no podía imaginársela como la novia de Marshall.

—Bueno ahora entiendo por qué jamás me llamo. —dijo en un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oye Marceline hay algo que debes ver.

De uno de los estantes saco un poster.

—Bloody rose aun es famoso.

La reina vampiro suspiro eso había sido hace tres años cuando a los tres brabucones de la preparatoria se les ocurrió formar una banda.

No tuvieron mucha fama, pero aun así era una forma de alegarse de la sombra de su padre de vez en cuando.

—Lastima lo de Marshall pero ¿Ash ya está disponible?

La pelinegra negó.

—Lo siento el ahora sale con una chica de la preparatoria.

Susan suspiro.

—Bueno quien sabe tal vez el príncipe de mis sueños me caerá del cielo algún día.

Cargo una de las cagas en el suelo y se alejó a continuar con su trabajo.

—Que Simpática.

Ambas se dirigieron a la caja.

—Oye vengo en un momento.

Marceline camino hacia la ropa donde una mata de cabello rosado resaltaba ridículamente.

—Hey rosado.

Gumball fingió no escucharla y continúo a hurgar entre la ropa.

—Hey chico.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Qué—dijo áspero.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno eso no es tu asunto.

Marceline asintio la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero su yo interior que disfrutaba de molestar no pudo resistirse a molestar a este chico que más que obvio era que la odiaba.

—Sabes si quieres espiar a Fionna te recomiendo otro lugar.

Se giró indignado.

— ¡Como te atreves!

Ella rio.

—Mira no me creas pero mucha gente piensa que los vestidos negros no son tu estilo.

Gumball miro sus manos para después soltar el vestido que había estado sosteniendo inconscientemente y juro que esta burla también se la pagaría.

….

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano sonó el teléfono en la casa Abadeer y Marceline despertó por cuarta vez en la semana sobre su escritorio.

—Ho…hola. —susurro a medio bostezo.

—Marceline soy Simon.

La pelinegra asintio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…yo…

Un sonido le indico que alguien más estaba llamando.

—Espera, tengo a alguien más en la otra línea.

Apretó un botón.

—Hola.

— ¿Ya te invito?

— ¿Quién?

—Simon tonta.

La reina vampira suspiro.

—Fionna cálmate que te dije de los gritos.

La rubia al otro lado de la línea asintio.

—Que no te gustan.

—Bien entonces dime con calma de que hablas. —susurro Marceline poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de Gumball e invito a todos a la casa que sus padres tienen en la playa.

Mientras revisaba el correo la pelinegra rodo los ojos.

—Y pensaste el Simon me invitaría.

Fionna miro hacia su hermano en el sofá y se metió en la cocina.

—Dios no lo hizo.

Con molestia saco la caja de cereal de la alacena.

—Ese chico a veces es un golpe en el…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto avergonzada.

—Simon. — contesto el castaño sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

—Oh valla mira la hora.

Rio nerviosamente.

—No quiero hacer mal tercio así que adiós.

Marceline rio.

—Bueno entonces ya sabes.

—Sí.

—Y qué opinas.

La pelinegra sonrió ante lo lindo que era al intentar invitarla a salir.

—Bueno que lo que dijo Fionna a veces no es cierto. —mascullo para jugar un poco con él y para que oficialmente le pidiera salir.

—Eso no, sobre acompañarme a la fiesta de Gumball.

Afuera de la habitación de Simon, en la puerta para ser más precisos. Su padre, Su madre y su tía espiaban al castaño.

—Mmm bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de mi primo también y…

—Al parecer Fionna no te dijo que Marshall accedió a ir con ella.

La reina vampiro hizo una expresión sorprendida.

—Entonces…

Lucy golpeo su frente con su mano.

— ¡Pídeselo! —grito.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Marceline sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar esas simples palabras para después correr locamente.

—Sí. —dijo sin pensar siquiera sorprendiendo también a el castaño que no supo explicar por qué sintió sus mejillas calientes de repente.

—Bueno en una hora nos vemos.

Después de colgar pegó el teléfono en su pecho y sonrió ante de ir a cambiarse.

….

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando nervioso Simon se acercó a tocar la puerta y tiempo después abrió Marceline con la misma sobra en sus mejillas aunque un poco más sutil.

En el auto Fionna suspiro como si estuviera viendo el final de un melodrama romántico y miro al pelinegro soñadora.

¿Algún día él la miraría con ese mismo amor inconsciente?

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto Marshall sin abrir los ojos.

—No solo que me parece increíble que accedieras a ir conmigo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Ya te dije que mientras haiga comida decente, da igual de quien sea la fiesta.

Fionna rodo los ojos.

—Eso pensé.

….

La casa de los padres de Bonnibel y Gumball era una cabaña de madera que había sido construida en un terreno rocoso alto.

La fiesta una simple parrillada con las personas que más detestaba de toda la escuela.

—Tenía que ser rosa.

La voz de su primo le distrajo del espectáculo hiriente frente a sus ojos. Como podría pensar en luchar cuando lo veía sonreír de esa forma cuando estaba con la pelirosa, era más que obvio que él no sufría como ella. Simon le había encontrado un remplazo y le dolía darse cuenta de ese hecho.

En la pista de baile entre bromas y comentarios sobre el futuro era como Simon aligeraba el nerviosismo que sentía.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y se preguntaban el porqué de su raro comportamiento al mismo tiempo que sacaban varias conclusiones que iban desde las comunes hasta las más extravagantes.

Finn y Gumball palidecieron cuando la sola idea de que la reina vampiro se enterara de su pequeño plan de venganza emergió de repente. Pero Bonnibel que tenía un cierto acierto en leer las emociones de sus amigos se dio cuenta que todo era debido si a Marceline, pero no por esas razones.

—Alguien debería abrir el baile. —susurro Finn con una mirada esperanzada puesta en la pelirosa.

—Es verdad, Bonnie por que no…

Dejando a su primo que intentaba ayudar a su amigo con la palabra en la boca jalo de la manga al castaño.

—Oh…Finn lo lamento.

El rubio dio una risita irónica al ver a sus amigos empezar a bailar.

—Tranquilo yo de todos modos no se bailar muy bien.

Acercándose tímida como solamente podría ser con el caballerito rubio la princesa flama llamo la atención de Finn con una tos sutil.

—Te gustaría bailar.

Pidió sonriendo.

—Claro vamos.

Gumball suspiro en el conocimiento de que sus amigos se habían vuelto populares y el seguía sufriendo por su amiga.

—Bien. —dijo armándose de valor y dirigiéndose hacia Fionna que al verlo le sonrió amablemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Gumball.

Le dio un rápido abrazo antes de darle la segunda bolsa roja que trago con ella.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

La dejo en la mesa donde estaban sus demás regalos.

—Eres mi amigo, claro que tenía que hacerlo.

Una pauta incomoda siguió después solo rota por la música de fondo.

—Y…bueno, ¿bailamos?

Gumball la miro sorprendido pero aun así asintio.

_Tus palabras perdidas me susurran lentamente _

_Todavía no puedo encontrar lo que me mantenga aquí _

_Pero todo este tiempo me he sentido tan vacía por dentro._

_Yo sé que todavía estás ahí._

Marceline miro la mano frente a ella y sonrió.

— ¿Puedes bailar con eso?

Marshall dejo sus muletas a un lado, ya no le lastimaba el caminar.

—Vamos.

_Vigilándome, queriéndome _

_Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome _

_Temiéndote, amándote _

_No dejaré que me sostengas _

_Embrujándote, puedo olerte, vivo._

Había miradas furtivas entre las parejas. Algunas obvias y otras más sutiles, varios sentimientos se reflejaban en los ojos del espectador.

_Tu corazón golpeando en mi cabeza _

_Vigilándome, queriéndome _

_Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome _

_Viéndome, manoteándome _

_Vigilándome, _

_Vigilándome, queriéndome._

Fionna tomo la iniciativa de hacer un leve cambio en las parejas y le pidió a Gumball cambiara lujares con Simon y ella misma cambio con Marceline.

_Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome _

_Temiéndote amándote _

_Dejaré que me sostengas._

La rubia le sonrió al pelinegro que simplemente negó con una sonrisa. Marceline por su lado acepto algo apenada el ofrecimiento silencioso del castaño.

_Marceline pov:_

_Diablos esa mirada es la que me impedía dejarlo libre para que se enamorara de alguien más, había algo en sus ojos que me contaba que la esperanza que aún vivía, un brillo que me convencía con cada vez que me miraba a los ojos de que si había una razón para insistir._

_El chico del que me enamore hace siete años aún estaba hay…_

_Fin pov._

Como si algo dentro de él respondiera a la mirada de Marceline impulsivamente apretó la mano de la reina vampiro en la suya.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿porque sentía lo mismo que sintió por Marcy hace siete años?, ¿acaso él se estaba enamorando una vez más?

….

Desde el otro lado de la sala que servía como pista de baile Bonnibel contemplaba a la pareja que aún se sostenía entre sí con un gesto que solo tenía cuando estaba a la mitad de un descubrimiento que otros ignoraban.

Sus mirada eran lejos de ser fingidas, el castaño estaba cayendo…y en picada. Como no se había dado cuenta las señales estuvieron siempre hay.

_Flash back:_

_Era su primer día en esta preparatoria y todos en el grupo estaban nerviosos. Algo normal si se tenía en cuenta la imagen que daba la preparatoria publica de Ooo._

— _¿Dónde está el salón número doce?_ _—Gumball pregunto mientras daba continuas vueltas al sencillo mapa que les dieron en la dirección._

—_Está en la planta alta Gumball._ _—contesto Fionna señalándole un punto en el mapa al peli rosado que hizo un mohín avergonzado._

— _¿Ok, chicos estarán bien solos?_

_Bonnibel antes de irse miro a sus amigos._

—_Claro no será tan difícil._

_Finn siempre era tan optimista._

—_Es verdad Simon está con nosotros._

_El castaño asintio._

—_Bien entonces vamos Fionna._

_La rubia asintio._

—_Nos vemos luego._

_Mientras subían las escaleras escucharon la voz de alguien gritar y se detuvieron a mirar a Simon siendo empujado por un chico de cabello blanco._

_Fin flash back._

En esa ocasión recordó que lo había visto mirar continuamente algo en la puerta y después de un rato se dio cuenta que había sido en realidad a Marceline a quien había estado mirando. Primero con sorpresa y una extraña mezcla de anhelo y felicidad, pero después se había esfumado cuando la Marceline de ese instante lo miro de manera indiferente.

Ella no era tonta ella había visto la vieja fotografía que Simon guardaba dentro de un antiguo libro de cuentos.

El había visto a Marceline y claro ella le recordó a la niña que una vez amo…aunque ella era muy parecida a la chica de la foto debía admitir, tanto que ella llego a pensar que tal vez eran la misma persona.

_Flash back:_

—_Claro que es una locura._

_Simon rio mientras se acomodaba sus gafas._

—_Vamos solo piénsalo ella es muy parecida a…_

_Ella le señalo el pequeño secreto que guardaba entre las hojas del libro en su regazo._

—_Bonnibel créeme ellas no son ni remotamente parecidas._

_La pelirosa suspiro._

—_Simon, los chicos me contaron lo que paso y estoy segura de que tú pensaste lo mismo que yo._

_El chico se sonrojo ante la mención de cómo se había quedado prácticamente mirando fijamente a la brabucona de la preparatoria._

—_Dime que te hizo cambiar de opinión._

_Simon suspiro._

—_Sus acciones, eso me hizo cambiar de opinión._

_Fin flash back_

Ella la odiaba por razones de mucho peso y entendía a lo que se refería Simon, no se parecía en nada a la chica que su amigo una vez le describió…pero el tiempo le dio la razón a sus hipótesis paranoicas y sus acciones confirmaron sus ahora revelados temores.

El sí buscaba en la reina vampiro una sustituta temporal y su enorme parecido con la ya mencionada era una especie de bono extra.

Sus maneras de mirarla, las locuras que cometió, su negación a aceptar los juegos de conquista que Gumball y Finn pensaron para ayudarle y ahora este baile donde se veían unidos por una especie de conexión.

La científica que ella se creía ser creció interesada en desentrañar este misterio, pero la chica que aún era sufrió por la probabilidad de encontrar en el fondo unos firmes pilares que nada ni nadien podría romper y una verdad que aún no se debía conocer.

—Que difícil debe de ser para ti.

Tan silenciosa como una serpiente la fantasma hizo gala de su sobre nombre.

—Te aconsejo que no desistas de nuestro plan.

La pelirosa se sintió apenada de haber recurrido a la rubia, sus comentarios la enredaban cada vez más y la hacían pensar que de verdad ¡se había enamorado de su mejor amigo!

Dios la había estado escuchando tanto que se empezaba a convencer y empezaba a actuar tan impropio a su verdadero yo.

—Estoy segura de que lo amas.

La fantasma se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el pelirrojo. Le susurro algo y este sonrió al parecer feliz con alguna noticia.

….

En otra parte de la casa Fionna no paraba de notar como la miraban y murmuraban algo de la doncella de la vampira.

Trato que no le afectara pero era inútil esas personas había sido alguna vez tan amables con ella antes cuando se juntaba con las populares.

—Oye no has visto a…

Marshall se dio cuenta de su expresión triste.

— ¿Que paso?

Fionna miro el suelo.

—Bien, vamos. —Marshall murmuro conociendo bien la razón de su expresión. Salieron a la terraza donde no había tanto escándalo, al parecer la grumosa corrió la voz y la pequeña reunión se hizo más grande.

—Mira no puedes dejar que eso te afecte. —susurro Marshall recargándose en el barandal de metal mirando el atardecer en su punto más alto.

—Pero.

El negó.

—Te contare una vieja historia.

Fionna asintio.

—Hace mucho una niña vino de un país muy lejano y diferente a el nuestro, ella no tenía amigos y siempre estaba sola.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro.

—Pasó el tiempo y por fin tuvo amigas, pero ellas solo la utilizaban como su sirvienta.

Fionna miro hacia el suelo.

—Entonces harta de el maltrato decidió dejar el grupo aun en contra de la líder que no quería quedarse sin sirvienta. Entonces como castigo le dieron un sobre nombre que ella supo utilizar en su beneficio.

La rubia sonrió.

—Suenas tan orgulloso de ella.

—Lo estoy, después de todo ella es mi prima.

….

Afuera mirando el mar romperse con las rocas y volver a nacer estaba Marceline hipnotizándose con las ondas marinas. Había salido sin decirle nada a él castaño y se metió por el sendero que conducía entre la maleza hacia una pared de piedra que antes había sido parte de una casa donde podía estar más en contacto con las aguas saladas.

Se quedó pensando en lo que paso hace un momento considerando tanta cosas hasta que el sonido de pasos acercándose provoco que se girara.

—Abadeer podemos hablar.

Era Bonnibel que por primera vez hablaba con ella.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Volvió a mirar el mar.

—Sobre Simon.

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos.

— ¿Que hay con él?

La pelirosa suspiro.

—No quiero que te acerques a él.

Se levantó.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —cuestiono desafiante Marceline mirando molesta a Bonnibel.

—Él no es como tú, el solo ve en ti un remplazo. —mascullo la pelirosa y Marceline levanto una ceja.

— ¿Sabías que él ya está enamorado de alguien más?

La pelinegra se quedó callada su imaginación empezó a trabajar, le hizo pensar que ese alguien de quien hablaba era ella misma. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

—Así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de regreso a la casa donde la fantasma y Ricardio lo abordo de repente.

—Bien hecho. —dijo la fantasma sonriendo.

—No se creó que fui muy dura, ellos ni siquiera están saliendo aun.

Ricardio negó.

—Es lo mejor Bonnie ella tiene que alegarse de él.

Marshall que pasaba por ahí los escucho e inmediatamente busco a su prima, pero esta no estaba así que fue con el castaño.

— ¿Donde esta Marceline?

Simon miro hacia todos lados.

—Qué raro estaba aquí hace un momento.

Marshall dio un suspiro.

—La dejaste sola con Ricardio rondado por aquí.

Palideció.

—Voy a buscarla.

La fantasma se incorporó y codeo a su amiga.

—Vamos detenlo.

Prácticamente la empujo en el camino del castaño.

—Simon espera.

El la miro sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…en la cocina…necesito tu ayuda.

Marshall se aclaró la garganta.

—No puedo ahora. —susurro.

— ¿Porque?

—Estamos buscando a mi prima.

Marshall camino hacia la puerta con Fionna detrás de él.

—Yo la vi hace un momento.

El pequeño grupo de búsqueda la miro con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿Dónde? —Marshall pregunto desconfiado.

—Arriba en la terraza, estaba conversando con alguien al teléfono.

El pelinegro volteo a ver a la rubia.

—Tal vez estaba hablando con su padre.

Él se quedó pensando. Su tío siempre se olvidó de los cumpleaños de Marceline cuando estaba en el internado, él era testigo de ese hecho, su madre siempre era la única que cada 8 de octubre le enviaba un presente por correo.

Y ahora la llamaba, no esto era extraño fijo antes de salir a buscarla a la playa.

—Ven vamos.

Antes de irse Simon le pidió a Fionna que lo mantuviera informado.

—Claro yo te dijo.

Salió corriendo detrás de Marshall.

….

En la playa Marceline finalmente paro y se giró a mirar al chico que le abordo después de que Bonnibel la dejara prácticamente sin palabras.

—Ok que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme.

Gumball dio un hondo suspiro.

—Quiero que a tu primo se aleje de Fionna.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

—Bueno chico te equivocaste de persona.

El peli rosado rodo los ojos.

—Tú eres algo así como su figura de autoridad, puedes obligarlo.

Noto que ella se estaba acercando demasiado a él y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

—Auch.

Se quejó cuando un golpe lo saco de su estupor.

— ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

La reina vampiro le dio otro golpecito en la frente usando el dedo pulgar e índice.

—Por qué solo dices tonterías.

Gumball apretó los puños.

—Mis sentimientos por ella no son una tontería. —dijo molesto el peli rosado.

—Chico solo escúchate, eres tan egoísta.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Acaso has pensado un momento en Fionna? —cuestiono a lo que el asintio muy seguro de si mismo, algo que molesto más a la pelinegra ya que él no se daba cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo en solo pensar en sí mismo solamente.

—Qué raro porque yo solo escucho tu nombre.

La miro confundido.

—Mira…

—Gumball. —mascullo el peli rosado

—Si eso, escúchame esos dos están muy enamorados y si se te ocurre interferir tal vez termines arruinando tu amistad con ella.

Marceline mientras hablaba no pudo dejar de notar con humor que esto se asemejaba mucho a su situación actual.

—Dios eso es verdad.

Cabizbajo el peli rosado miro la arena sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse como un pedazo de tela fina.

La reina vampiro por su lado se sintió un poco mal cuando vio su expresión desolada. ¿Este sería su futuro?, sufrir como él.

—hay que regresar ya está anocheciendo.

Marceline negó.

—La marea sube mucho en esta época es peligroso.

Pasos que se acercaban provocaron que se giraran a ver al pelirrojo.

—Valla, valla Marceline no pensé que te vería andar sola sin tu caballero.

Se plantó al frente de ella.

—No después de tu pequeño obsequio.

Marceline sonrió.

—Vi el patético intento de tu padre de querer hacer creer a la prensa que su hijo no es una basura.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Esa vergüenza aun le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Es una lástima Ricardio pero perdiste esta guerra.

Ricardio la jalo del brazo bruscamente.

—Esto aún no termina.

La reina vampiro se mantuvo estoica.

—Se acabó, te hice quedar mal con tu padre, dime ¿qué más puedes perder?

Levanto la mano apunto de golpearla pero de la nada Gumball lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto a la pelinegra que trataba de librarse de su agarre.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —contesto preocupada por el peli rosado.

—Oh ya entiendo es otro de tus nuevos amigos.

Chasqueo lo dedos ordenándoles a sus cómplices a aparecer.

—Clarence ocúpate de él.

El chico asintio miro la costa en busca de algo para cumplir con las órdenes del pelirrojo. Vio la choza y sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras caminaba hacia Gumball que sorpresivamente no se intimido.

—Míralo Marcy, este será el destino de todos los que te importan, y todo gracias a tu orgullo.

Obligándola a mirar como peleaban esos dos se sintió impotente de no poder ayudar a este pobre chico. Pensó en gritar, ¿pero quién la escucharía?

—Esto es solo una muestra de lo que está por venir.

Clarence arrojo al pelirosa dentro de esa casa y espero a que Ricardio hiciera lo mismo con Marceline.

—La humillación que sufrí no será nada comparado con lo mucho que lloraras.

Después de caer sobre Gumball, Marceline miro con odio puro a Ricardio que cerró la puerta firmemente con llave.

— ¡Esto me las pájaras Ricardio! —grito golpeando la puerta. — ¡Te lo juro!

Riendo con diversión pura el pelirrojo se alejó de la playa junto con sus secuaces.

….

Ya había caído la noche y Marshall junto con Fionna regreso a la casa tremendamente preocupados ya que no había encontrado por ningún lado a la pelinegra.

—No está en la terraza.

Simon se dio cuenta que había sido una mentira de Bonnibel y sorprendido se preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

— ¿Donde esta Gumball? —pregunto Finn a un Simon que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—No tengo idea.

El castaño miro a la pelirosa.

— ¿Que paso? —le pregunto impaciente.

—Nada…solo que.

Se puso de pie.

—Intente ser amable con ella, trate de mantener una conversación pacifica…pero debió mal entenderme y simplemente salió hecha una furia.

Simon se cruzó de brazos. ¿Ella había intentado ser amable con Marceline? , que había pasado por fin los cerdos estaban volando.

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

Bonnibel miro hacia donde llegaba Ricardio.

—Bueno…ella…

Marshall noto el intercambio de palabras entre el pelirrojo y la fantasma. Tan alterado como el castaño le exigió le dijera a donde está su prima, no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

—Vi que se fue hacia el muelle.

El pelinegro estaba por salir pero Fionna le tomo del brazo.

—Espera está muy oscuro afuera. —dijo y el dio un tirón zafándose de ella.

—No importa.

Simon negó.

—Sería peligroso salir así, hay que salir en grupo con unas linternas.

Fionna por supuesto se apuntó para ir con Marshall y Finn. Mientras Bonnibel y Simon fueron a buscar por otra área.

La pelirosa en silencio pensó si había sido una buena idea no contarles de lo peligrosa que era la costa cuando subía la marea.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Cansada de estar golpeando la puerta gritando por ayuda me senté en el suelo junto a Gumball._

— _¿Estas bien?_

_Tocando su mejilla herida asintio._

—_No es nada…me han golpeado más fuerte._

_Mientras buscaba algo con que ayudarlo a limpiar la herida en su labio reí._

—_Marshall supongo._

_Me miro pensativo para después negar._

—_Antes de él hubo alguien más que me molestaba._

_Volvimos a caer en el silencio y yo me enfoque en mirar como el agua empezaba a llegarnos hacia los tobillos._

—_No._

_Susurro poniendo rápidamente de pie._

—_La marea está subiendo._

_Me jalo del brazo._

—_Sube a las cajas._

_Negué inmediatamente algo de agua no me asustaba. Pero después de un tiempo cuando el agua nos había empapado hasta el pecho Empeze a preocuparme ya que aquí no había ventanas por donde el agua saliera._

—_A la cuenta de tres tienes que aguantar la respiración._

_Mire al peli rosado._

— _¿Y después que?_

_Gumball saco un tubo de metal de la herramienta junto a las cajas de madera._

—_Intentare tumbar la puerta._

_Suspire, estar encerrada aquí a punto de ahogarme junto al peli rosado no me tranquilizaba nada ya que lo había visto en clases y él no era el tipo herorico._

—_Bien…una…dos…tres._

_El agua empezó a subir hasta mi rostro y no tuve más que aguantar todo el aire que pude estremeciéndome con el frio toque del agua que era como hielo que me adormecía poco a poco._

_Lo último que vi fue a Gumball y lo que sentí fue un agarre firme antes de perder la conciencia después del esfuerzo de aguantar la respiración._

_Fin pov_

Jadeando en busca de aire después de caer encima de la puerta recién derribada Gumball se incorporó e inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de que Marceline no se movía…

_**Fin del noveno capítulo mis niños del hielo espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo que será el preludio para una serie de dramáticos sucesos que pondrá a prueba a nuestra pareja principal.**_

_**Bueno sin nada más que decir les agradezco por sus comentarios y por darle click a mi historia para seguirla, oh para enviarla a sus favoritos. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10:Inesperados Sucesos

Recuérdame.

Capitulo: 10

Inesperados sucesos

….

_Si las personas que están junto a nosotros no son fuertes, es mejor alegarse antes de lo peor._

En medio de su inconciencia podía sentir la fricción de la arena al ser arrastrada intento abrir los ojos pero el cansancio la adormeció de nuevo y los recuerdos vinieron.

_Flash back:_

—_Te lo dijo en este grupo estarás mejor._

_La voz de su nueva amiga vino de repente a romper el silencio en el que se había sumido la mesa después de su aparición._

—_Hey todos esta es Marceline._

_La niña pelinegra se encogió interiormente por la apariencia de las personas sentada con ella a la mesa pero aun así aparento valentía._

— _¿La chica que se revelo contra la grumosa?_

_Marceline asintio provocando exclamaciones de asombro de parte de todos excepto del chico peliblanco que solo torció el gesto._

— _¿Algún problema con nuestra nueva amiga Ash?_

_El chico inmediatamente negó._

—_No ninguno Susan. —susurro riendo nervioso._

— _¡Vamos escúpelo!_

_Ash dio un suspiro._

—_Bien…no me parece justo que la recibamos así como así._

_Otro de los chicos del grupo asintio._

—_Tiene razón Susan todos pasamos por una iniciación._

_Susan suspiro mientras negaba._

—_Está bien, Marceline._

_La pelinegra asintio._

—_Aja, hay ese chico ve y tírale esta caja de leche encima…_

_Fin flash back_

En la arena Gumball se quedó mirando a la pelinegra pensando, ¿qué hacía ahora? Frente a él estaba la persona que más odio en su vida necesitando de su ayuda.

Podría levantarse e irse, pero no podía… él no era como ellos.

_Flash back:_

_La campana del almuerzo había sonado ya desde hace un buen rato pero él no se movio de su pupitre no quería ir a la cafetería después de todo lo que paso, aun podía oír a la gente riéndose y eso le molestaba._

— _¿Está todo bien?_

_La voz de la profesora le saco de sus ensoñaciones._

—_Si solo que estoy terminando mis tareas._

_La vieja profesora negó con una sonrisa lejos de imaginarse las verdaderas razones de su alumno para querer quedarse._

_Fin flash back_

Presionándole continuamente en el pecho Gumball buscaba que ella reaccionara. El mero hecho de darse cuenta de toda el agua que pudo haber entrado a sus pulmones no aminoro su preocupación.

—Marceline. —llamo sacudiéndola un poco. —Marceline.

_Flash back:_

— _¡Marceline!_

_La pelinegra sentada en las escaleras se giró a ver al peli rosado._

—_Qué quieres. _

_Se puso de pie._

— _¿Quieres otro baño de leche dulce bobo?_ _—le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona que termino por hartar a el chico._

_Fin flash back _

La reina vampiro tosió de repente abriendo los ojos y levantándose rápidamente mirando sorprendida a Gumball.

— ¡Marceline! —gritaron los chicos corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Que paso?

Simon miro cuestionante a Gumball que estaba por hablar cuando Marceline se levantó.

—Nada. —contesto.

—Pero están empapados.

Marshall le dio un vistazo al peli rosado maquinando todo tipo de posibilidades.

—La marea sube en esta temporada.

Ante el comentario de Bonnibel la reina vampiro la miro mal y Simon se dio cuenta.

—Tu…tu. —susurro perdiendo las palabras mientras veía como el castaño se interponía entre su venenosa mirada y la peli rosada que fingía a la perfección su papel de víctima.

—Me largo de aquí.

Dando un paso intentado detenerla se encontró con que Bonnibel lo detuvo.

….

Caminando por la arena que se adhería a sus pies descalzos Marceline trataba de ignorar a su primo hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer en el suelo preocupando a él pelinegro que se apresuró a ir con ella.

—Marceline dime que paso.

Ella lo miro y negó.

—Me quiero ir a casa.

Marshall asintio mientras se atrevía a abrasarla.

….

En el lugar del accidente Finn miro interrógate a Gumball que parecía estar en shock.

—Simon no tienes que hacer esto.

Fionna y su hermano se miraron sorprendidos para después ver a la pelirosa insistente.

—Esto es solo una fachada… ¡una mentira! —le grito cuando él se soltó de su agarre y se fue en busca de la pelinegra.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

_Fionna pov:_

_Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma… ¡Bonnibel enamorada de Simon!, esto…estaba soñando si era eso…tenía que ser eso._

_Mire a mi primero a mi pobre hermano que parecía estar en un agobiante dolor y luego a Gumball que estaba como en la dimensión desconocida._

—_Bonnibel._

_Tratando de hacer algo para ayudar intente tratar de consolarla pero ella solamente se fue hacia la casa._

— _¡Finn espera!_

_Se giró a verme con tristeza._

—_Quiero…estar solo._

_Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente en reflejo de lo que mi gemelo sentía en este momento. Pobre él siempre estuvo enamorado de Bonnibel._

—_Yo también._

_En dirección contraria se fue gumball hacia el bosque por un sendero de rocas._

_Fin pov_

En medio de la playa completamente sola Fionna miro la choza con la puerta tirada y luego un destello le llamo la atención. Fue a recoger el encendedor con un par de iniciales grabadas en él, R.H pudo leer y no pudo frenar la pequeña chispa que encendió su curiosidad.

….

Mirando la luna en su punto más alto Marceline suspiro temblorosamente no siempre solía llorar pero ahora sentía que era necesario para limpiar su alma corrompida.

Escucho pasos acercándose y se limpió la cara inmediatamente riéndose de lo dura que se volvió interiormente para no permitirse mostrar sus emociones a los demás.

—Creo que debemos hablar.

Simon se sentó a su lado sin importarle que la arena pudiera estar húmeda.

— ¿De verdad te importa? —pregunto aspera.

—Bueno si…somos amigos recuerdas.

Después de una risa irónica se puso de pie pensando porque su primo se demoraba tanto en buscar su auto.

— ¿Por qué?

Simon levanto una ceja ante su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

Repitió sin cambiar su expresión de desolación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Marceline se dio por vencida y volvió a sentarse junto al castaño que la miraba preocupado.

—Sabes que soy del tipo de chica que siempre está metiéndose en problemas y que gano un enemigo a cada momento la gente buena como tú corre peligro conmigo.

_Pov Marceline:_

_Sentí su mano tibia sobre las mías que estaban frías y no paraban de temblar._

—_Eso puede cambiar._ _—Susurro dando un ligero apretón. —Yo te puedo ayudar a cambiar._

_Reí ante lo dulce de sus palabras y lo irónico de la situación, yo ya estaba hundida y el trataba de ser mi salvavidas. Pero yo estaría dispuesta a aferrarme a él aunque existiera el riesgo de que lo hundiera conmigo…no, él era algo muy especial y preciado para mí._

—_No es necesario._

_Si tendría que caminar hasta mi casa lo haría, ya no lo quería escuchar insistirme en que permitiera que se expusiera a tales riesgos solo por querer ayudarme._

—_Marceline por favor._

_Me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo._

—_Yo no quiero dejar que te pierdas._

—_No te molestes, ¡ve y búscate otro proyecto!_

_Aparte mis ojos de los suyos y el hizo una mueca herida._

— _¿Porque estas tan molesta?, ¿Que paso?_ _—pregunto insistente como siempre y no pude más, tenía que soltar todo eso que tenía atorado en mi interior._

—_Ok, ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan alterada?_

_Asintio._

—_Bien…tu amiga tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo._

_Me detuve un momento y lo mire. Estaba muy pálido y tenía una expresión de preocupación, al parecer no quería que ella hablara conmigo._

— _¿Así? —pregunto en un susurro._

—_Ella me advirtió de que tú estás enamorado ya y que me aleje de ti._

_Un destello pequeño de alivio pasó por sus ojos y yo levante una ceja._

— _¿Es por eso que estas molesta?_

_Me sonroje ante su insinuación._

—_Bueno…yo…si estoy molesta por lo que me dijo._

_El mismo polvo carmesí adorno su tez y ambos caímos en un silencio embarazoso._

—_Ok, pero eso no explica por qué estaban mojados tú y Gumball._

_La mención de ese chico me provoco un sobresalto. Y por supuesto no era para menos yo le había hecho tantas cosas malas que ahora me avergonzaban._

—_El…bueno…el me ayudo._

_Era su turno para mirarme curioso._

—Estaba caminando por la costa y no me percaté de un hueco en el que termine cayendo.

Simon asintio motivándome a continuar.

—La marea estaba subiendo y ese hueco no tardo en convertirse en un charco enorme…y yo no sé nadar.

_Mentí y esperaba que él se creyera esa historia porque no quería involucrarlo más en esta estúpida pelea con Ricardio._

_Fin pov_

Simon asintio pero no creyó ni una sola palabra.

—Yo creo que hay que volver ya.

El castaño se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en los brazos.

—Puedes pescar un resfriado.

En ese momento las luces del auto de Simon los encandilaron a los dos.

—Marceline ...

La mirada de Marshall callo en el castaño y dio un sobresalto.

—Lo siento Simon pensaba devolvértelo mañana.

Simon se quedó boquiabierto ya que pensaban llevarse su auto sin su permiso.

—Pero cómo pudiste encenderlo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos buscando sus llaves.

—Tuvo ayuda.

Fionna agito las llaves sacando su cabeza por la ventana trasera.

—Marceline toma tienes que cambiarte.

Saco un par de prendas de color rojo y rosa.

—De donde sacaste esto.

Fionna señalo la casa en la colina y Marceline inmediatamente negó. Ni en un millón de años usaría algo que le prestara Bonnibel.

—Vamos ella no sabe que tome estos.

Una corriente fría agito al grupo y Marceline se estremeció.

—No seas terca ve.

Fionna salió y le dejo la puerta trasera donde se metió a cambiar.

— ¿Oye por qué le inventaste que tú las tomaste? —pregunto Marshall de espaldas a el auto junto con Simon.

—Bueno tú la conoces y no las usaría si sabe quién me presto la ropa de Bonnie.

Simon miro a su amiga que no paraba de sonreír.

— ¿Quien fue?

La rubia dio un atisbo de duda el pelinegro que negó.

—Bueno…Marceline…encontró otro amigo.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y la miro con severidad algo que ella no pudo soportar.

— ¡Bien te lo diere!, pero enserio tienes que dejar de manipularme así.

Simon sonrió triunfante y Marshall negó.

— ¡Gumball me presto la ropa!

Marceline se levantó abruptamente golpeándose con el techo.

— ¡QUE! —gritaron la pelinegra y el castaño sorprendidos.

—Insistí que no era necesario pero el...ya saben cómo es, ¡no me hagan daño!

Se fue a esconder detrás de Marshall.

—Como se atreve ese.

Dispuesta a ir a golpear al peli rosado salió del auto pero una risita molesta la freno redirigiendo su ira.

—Sabía que debí traer mi cámara. —susurro Marshall.

— ¡Marshall Lee Abadeer considérate historia!

Mientras los primos Abadeer peleaban y Fionna intentaba calmar a su amiga Simon se percató de que desde hace un buen rato estaba mirando hacia la caballa con una única pregunta que jugaba con sus emociones. ¿Qué estaba tramando Gumball?

….

En la cabaña Gumball miraba el amanecer que estaba casi cercano. Tantas emociones que le atormentaban y confundían.

— ¿Oye no has visto mis pijamas? —pregunto mientras salía de su habitación. — ¿Gumball?

El chico se sacudió sus pensamientos con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Bonnibel asintio.

—Que si no viste mis pijamas.

Gumball negó.

— ¿Oye estas bien? , desde que llegaste estas muy raro.

El rosado asintio.

—Me voy a dormir.

Bonnibel lo tomo del brazo.

—Mírame.

Ordeno sacudiéndolo.

— ¿Que te paso?

Conociéndolo como lo conocía supo identificar que su hermano no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba.

—Nada. —contesto este sin emoción.

— ¿Gumball tengo que recordarte que paso la última vez que te quedaste callado?

Ese era un tema que el odiaba recordar y él sabía que su hermana conocía lo mucho que le afectaba. Le enfado el que se valiera de eso para hacerlo hablar.

— ¡Que dije que no tenía nada!

En un tirón se soltó y corrió a meterse en su habitación.

— ¡Esto aún no termina, tienes mucho que explicarme!

Solo recibió un azoton de puerta.

—Gumball. —suspiro mientras negaba.

….

En su habitación el chico pelirosa se dejó caer en la cama para después darse la vuelta quedando frente a su maleta que descansaba en la cama.

_Flash back:_

— _¡Suéltalo ya!_

_Grito Marceline haciendo palanca con su codo para quitarle de las manos una vieja fotografía que cuidaba más que su vida misma._

— _¡No! —grito Gumball dando tirones sin lograr romper su férreo agarre._

_Esta era su manera de vengarse por las humillaciones y su maltrato. Destruyendo frente a sus ojos algo tan preciado para ella._

_Fin flash back_

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco un pedazo de aquella vieja fotografía. Que era esto que le atormentaba de tal manera que a la vez lo molestaba por no saber de qué se trataba.

"_Te hare la vida un infierno para que jamás te olvides de quien es la reina vampiro"_

Recordó que le había dicho ella hecha una furia mirándolo con odio puro descrito en sus orbes acuosos dejándole como juramento un pedazo de aquella fotografía, mismo que aún no sabía por que guardaba.

Suspiro a la deriva del sueño pensando que como fuera ella había cumplido su promesa y por mucho que intentara ahora más que nunca no podía sacarla de su mente.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Llegue a la escuela y me fui hacia los casilleros donde me di cuenta de la presencia de Gumball. Frene sintiéndome de repente incomoda en su presencia, mejor regresaría más tarde._

—_Marceline._

_Que extraño era escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre._

—_Tienes un momento._

—_No lo creo chico._

_Me tomo del brazo._

—_Te lo advierto._ _—susurro bajo amenazante._

—_Mira si quieres vengarte fórmate en la fila._

_Gumball levanto una ceja._

— _¿Te refieres a Ricardio?_ _—me pregunto preocupado._ _— ¿Qué motivos tendría el para vengarse de ti?_

_Suspire._

—_El me odia chico, oh que ¿pensabas que lo que nos hizo anoche fue solo por diversión?_

_Mire su cara. ¿Qué le había pasado?, estaba tan demacrado perdiendo parte de su atractivo principesco._

_Fin pov _

— ¡Oye Marceline! — Fionna grito caminando hacia su amiga. — ¿Gumball?

El chico aparto la mirada de la pelinegra y observo a su amiga rubia.

—Hola.

Fionna le sonrió.

— ¿Estas bien?

Gumball rio.

—La fiesta de ayer duro hasta muy tarde. —explico agitándose el cabello con una mueca incomodo.

—Bueno…Marceline Simon te está buscando.

La pelinegra asintio.

—Lo veré más tarde.

Fionna asintio le dio una última mirada extrañada a la pareja antes de irse a tomar sus clases.

—Gumball sé que te hice mucho daño y sé que me odias pero…

El chico negó.

—Las disculpas no son suficientes pero te prometo que lo que paso solo quedara entre nosotros.

Marceline ladeo la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Gumball sonrió.

—Si se trata del tema de Fionna y Marshall te advierto que yo no…

El volvió a interrumpir.

—No pido nada a cambio de mi silencio.

Soltándola se alejó después dejándola aun mas confundida.

….

Unos pisos abajo Simon vio a Marceline bajar por las escaleras y se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días. —saludo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella lo miro aun distraída por lo de hace un momento.

—Sí, solo algo nerviosa.

Simon asintio cayendo en cuenta. Hoy empezaban los exámenes, hoy se evaluaría su trabajo como su tutor.

—Tranquila todo estará bien, te estaremos apoyando.

Su expresión le calentó el corazón y encendió su ánimo.

—Claro. —dijo fingiendo indiferencia caminando hacia donde tomaría su examen.

—Suerte.

Simon agito su mano.

….

Finn caminaba hacia los casilleros cuando vio sentado en el suelo a su amigo pelirosa.

—Wow miren quien vive aún.

Gumball levanto la mirada.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto mientras abría la gaveta.

—La cabeza me está matando. —contesto sobándose la sienes.

—Bebiste mucho anoche.

Le recordó sacando su libro.

—La verdad fue la primera vez que te veía beber alcohol.

El rosado rio, si el supiera de sus errores del pasado no se hubiera sorprendido por la forma en que bebió brandi como si fuera agua.

— ¿Por cierto quien consiguió todas esas botellas?

—Ese chico…Ricardio. —dijo Finn contestando a la pregunta de su amigo.

La princesa flama se acercó.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

Pregunto después de darle los buenos días a Gumball.

—Oh si perdón.

Miro a su amigo.

—Nos vemos luego. —mascullo antes de irse con la pelinaranga.

—Gumball.

La voz de su hermana rompió sus intentos de relajarse un momento.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Bonnibel que venía junto a Ricardio que parecía haberse vuelto su sombra simplemente suspiro.

—Quería ver como estabas. —dijo torciendo el gesto cuando vio lo pálido que estaba su hermano.

—Mal, ¡Bonnibel estoy mal!

Se puso de pie.

—Gumball por favor.

El paro un momento pensando en la posibilidad de apiadarse de su hermana pero la sola precensia del pelirrojo le incomodaba.

—Bonnibel…solo déjame solo.

Ricardio detuvo a la pelirosa.

—Yo hablare con él.

Teniendo los ojos vendados por la aparente falsa bondad del pelirrojo Bonnibel asintio dejándolo ir tras su hermano.

—Alégate.

Caminando hacia alguna parte Gumball casi deseo estar en presencia de Marceline.

—Mira chico esto no me agrada más que tú, pero tienes que escucharme. —mascullo mientras lo jalaba del hombro.

—Yo sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor.

El odio era fuerte pero la proposición pudo más en ese momento.

—Ok, muéstrame.

Reconociendo un logro cuando lo veía Ricardio amplio su sonrisa y saco de sus bolsillos algo que seguramente terminaría por embaucar al chico en un oscuro poso.

….

Las clases habían terminado y Marceline salió con una mueca de preocupación descrita en todo su rostro.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Simon levantándose de donde había estado sentado esperándola.

—Espero que bien. —contesto con un suspiro exhausto totalmente justificado ya que en su vida nunca se había esforzado tanto por algo.

—Ya verás que te fue bien.

Marshall la abrazo tratando de animarla como en los viejos tiempos.

—Él tiene razón Marcy.

Marceline se giró a ver a la rubia con aprensión.

— ¿Oh dios lo hice de nuevo?

Ambos primos asintieron.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestiono Simon confundido.

—Marceline odia que la llamen Marcy.

El castaño miro a los ojos a la pelinegra y ella aparto la mirada.

— ¿Que sirven en la cafetería?

Fionna y Marceline se encogieron de hombros.

—Quien sabe.

El grupo entro en la cafetería donde siempre estaba un caos entre los diferentes grupos.

—Oye Simon hay algo que debo mostrarte.

El castaño que esperaba en la fila miro cuestionante a su amiga.

—Ayer en la noche encontré esto junto a esa cabaña.

Le mostro el encendedor grabado.

—Empiezo a pensar que hay algo más que Marceline está ocultándonos.

Simon de reojo se aseguró que Marceline estuviera los bastante lejos para no escucharlo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo…ella me dijo que Gumball la salvo de ahogarse.

Fionna negó.

—No, eso no es posible. —susurro riendo.

—Eso pensé yo también.

Marshall se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Porque tendría que ser imposible que el dulce bobo salvara a mi prima?

Fionna sonrió.

—Bueno…Gumball no sabe nadar.

El pelinegro por primera vez empezó a dudar de su prima. ¿Que podría estar ocultándole?, que tan grave era como para que recurriera a esos métodos.

— ¿Entonces porque estaban los dos empapados? y ¿por qué Marceline estaba tan alterada?

Como si su presencia contestara sus preguntas Ricardio hizo acto de presencia en la cafetería acompañado por las populares que se pegaban a él como las abejas a la miel.

—R.H…Ricardio Heartfill. —murmuro Fionna palideciendo.

—Debí saberlo.

Marshall apretó los puños.

—Donde esta gumball él tiene que decirnos la verdad.

Fionna vio que Marceline se acercaba.

—Hablaremos con el después de clases, ahora todos silencio.

En la mesa todos se mantuvieron callados algo que analizo con curiosidad la reina vampiro.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto removiendo la sopa de su plato.

—Claro es solo que el baile de graduación está cerca y… ¿ya tienen pensado con quien irán?

Marceline negó.

—Dudo que alguien me invite. —susurro bajo la pelinegra pensando que nadien la escucharía. Pero Fionna lo hizo y golpeo a Simon debajo de la mesa.

—Ya verás que habrá alguien.

Simon ladeo la cabeza. Estaba confundido con las expresiones de la rubia.

— ¡Auch!

Grito Marshall.

—Oh, lo siento.

Marceline sonrió a la pareja.

—Parece que alguien está perdiendo la paciencia.

Ambos se pusieron como remolachas.

—Como sea espero que disfrutes inflando globos prima. —dijo Marshall vengándose de ella.

—Que maduro Marshall Lee, que maduro.

Desde lejos Bonnibel miraba a Simon y Marceline enviarse señales poco sutiles.

—Oye tranquila tu postre no tiene la culpa.

La princesa Mora rio mientras se limpiaba la boca.

—Ella tiene razón, pronto encontraras la forma de separarlos.

Solo la princesa flama se horrorizo por el comentario de la grumosa.

—Ellos se ven lindo juntos.

La grumosa miro mal a la chica.

—También yo y Brad pero aun así lo termine. —dijo bajando su bebida light.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. El amor entre ellos es obvio pero ninguno da un paso adelante.

La princesa Mora dio un suspiro soñador.

—Justo como Finn y flama.

Se burló la grumosa algo celosa de quienes encontraban el amor.

—Dicen tontería ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, la rata...dijo Simon es más del tipo de las chicas como la dulce princesa.

La fantasma junto a Ricardio que no parecía importarle esta conversación comento su opinión.

—Como sea pasando a otro tema, Bonnie respecto a la decoración para el baile tienen que ser un color purpura oscuro.

Bonnibel miro a la peli morada sin mucho interés.

—Es un tema invernal pero intentare hablar con los demás organizadores.

Jugueteo con el dije que traía atado a la muñeca.

— ¿Oye puedo verlo?

La fantasma miro de cerca el dije dorado con forma de corazón con una pequeña nota musical grabado en él.

—Por dios es el mismo.

La peli rosada levanto una ceja.

—Ya tenemos nuestra próxima jugada.

Ricardio también sonrió de la misma manera malvada.

….

La última clase era la de química y una vez más se hizo cambio de compañeros, Marceline estaba ahora compartiendo lugares con nada menos que Gumball. ¿Que otra traviesa jugarreta del destino era esta?, Parecía que algo se empeñaba en poner en su camino al chico del cabello rosado.

—Ponen solo dos cucharadas.

El movimiento constante del chico provoco desviara la vista de la pizarra hacia él.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto tratando de quitarle el pequeño frasco naranja.

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

Forcejearon hasta que la profesora les dio una mirada molesta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Gumball negó y Marceline aprovecho para quitarle el frasco de una vez por todas.

—Bien.

La profesora regreso a su clase.

—Bien ahora ponemos solo un poco de agua.

Marceline leyó la etiqueta del frasco y luego miro al peli rosado.

— ¿Que acaso te volviste loco?

—esto no es tu problema devuélvemelas.

La pelinegra negó.

— ¿Quién te las dio?

Un pestañeo y supo que todo esto fue creación de Ricardio.

— ¡Oye que haces!

Después de arrogar todas las pastillas al drenaje Marceline miro a Gumball.

—Salvándote de una estupidez. —le dijo pero el solo vio sus esperanzas de paz irse lavadas en un chorro de agua. Que haría ahora para calmar sus nervios, ¿beber otra botella de brandi?

Dándose vuelta alejando su mirada de esos dos Simon se concentró el su experimento lo mejor que pudo, pero un suspiro cansado de parte de Bonnibel le extraño.

— ¿Está todo bien?

La pelirosa le dio una mirada de tristeza.

—Me temo que no….perdí el dije que mis padres me regalaron.

Simon se sorprendió por la noticia. Él sabía que ese dije de oro era un recuerdo muy preciado para su amiga, sus padres se lo obsequiaron antes de irse a trabajar al extranjero en un laboratorio médico.

—Lo deje en mi casillero y después ya no estaba.

Simon le puso una mano en las suyas.

—Te ayudare a buscarlo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias. —dijo dándole una mirada sutil de reojo a la fantasma que levanto el pulgar.

….

Sonó el timbre y nadien espero ni un minuto más para Salir de esta cárcel que algunos llamaban preparatoria. Gumball detuvo a la pelinegra.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Gumball miro hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a la reina vampiro.

—Esas pastillas eran mi única oportunidad para recobrar mi cordura.

Marceline suspiro.

—A veces eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?

Lo jalo de la playera arrastrándolo con ella al tejado.

—No necesitas de esas cosas para poder descansar.

Gumball miro hacia el vacío y sintió que ella tenía razón aquí solo había silencio.

….

Abajo Simon buscaba en el suelo el dije de su amiga hasta que en su camino se toparon los zapatos de color blanco.

—Qué bueno que alguien está ayudándola.

La fantasma sonrió al castaño.

—Sabes yo estoy segura de que fue un robo.

Simon miro a Bonnibel quien asintio.

—Le pregunte a la conserje y ella dice que vio una chica de cabello negro escabullirse por aquí a la hora del almuerzo.

A veces los villanos de la historia se salen con la suya y este será el caso ya que Simon aunque no quisiera admitirlo pensó en alguien que encajaba con la descripción y el momento del robo.

—Bien hecho ahora solo queda esperar y ver. —susurro la fantasma cuando vio a el castaño alegarse hacia la terraza.

….

— ¿Oye eso es un guardapelo?

Marceline miro al peli rosado.

—Es exactamente igual al de mi hermana.

De repente bajo la mirada. Ahora que se sentía más en equilibrio se dio cuenta de que había sido muy duro con su pobre hermana.

—A veces es mejor pedir perdón.

Sorprendido por la facilidad con la que leía en el como un libro abierto Gumball se le quedo mirando unos largos e incomodos segundos para la pelinegra.

—Tie…tienes razón.

Antes de que se pusiera de pie la puerta se abrió y por ahí vio entrar a el castaño cuya mirada decayó una vez miro el dije en manos de la reina vampiro.

—Marceline…eso… ¿qué haces con eso?

Ella lo miro confundida.

—Eso es de Bonnibel.

Por inercia miro hacia abajo e inmediatamente negó.

—No…esto no es.

Simon levanto una mano.

— ¡No!…por favor ya no mientas.

Marceline negó.

—No te estoy mintiendo, esto es mío.

— ¿Un dije de oro?

—Que estas insinuando Simon.

El castaño abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de decir en voz alta aquello que estaba pensando.

—Nada…yo…yo.

Marceline lo enfrento.

—No, vamos dilo, ¡dilo!

Gumball vio el dolor en los ojos de la pelinegra ante las insinuaciones del castaño que una vez más se había dejado engañar.

—Ok tómalo llévate esta inservible baratija.

Simon negó y salió dejando a Marceline herida con nada más que la compañía del peli rosado.

—Yo…yo me tengo que ir. —susurro con voz ahogada por las lágrimas que intentaba retener para conservar su fachada de indiferencia mientras salía a toda prisa.

….

Abajo Bonnibel miro el dije que Simon le trajo fingiendo alivio para hacerle creer a el castaño que de verdad ese dije era el suyo.

—Gracias Simon.

Lo abrazo con fuerza tal y como la fantasma le había dicho.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Simon se sintió incapaz de contarle.

—Estaba tirado por ahí.

Mientras se separaban alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de pasos bajando rápidamente por las escaleras. Simon se sintió terriblemente mal cuando vio a la pelinegra darle una mirada herida antes de ejecutar hacia afuera de la institución.

—No. —susurro estirándose a tomar su mano pero él no podía más con este dolor que lo incomodaba.

— ¡Simon!

El castaño salió corriendo detrás de la pelinegra que estaba casi cerca de la calle mientras Gumball le arranco de las manos el dije a su hermana.

— ¿Que estas tramando Bonnibel? —cuestiono molesto abriendo el guardapelo donde había una pequeña foto.

— ¡Este no es tu dije!

La peli rosada nerviosa miro hacia todos lados.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Gumball negó para después correr el también afuera.

— ¡Marceline!

La reina vampiro se giró a ver a los dos chicos ignorando el hecho de que estaba a mitad de la carretera.

— ¡No! —gritaron Simon y Gumball cuando vieron el auto aproximarse con rapidez hacia la pelinegra que solo alcanzo a escuchar el chirriar de los neumáticos...

_**Fin del décimo capitulo mis niños del hielo espero fuera de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar al final ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11: confesiones

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 11**_

_**Confesiones**_.

_**Enjoy:**_

….

Marceline abrió los ojos cuando no sintió dolor alguno y en vez de eso sintió como alguien le sacudía con fuerza.

— ¿Señorita está bien? —le pregunto el conductor del auto que había bajado inmediatamente después de que frenara a tiempo.

—Yo...yo—murmuro aun en shock por el impacto de casi ser arrollada.

— ¡Marceline!

Escucho dos gritos y levanto la mirada hacia a Simon y Gumball.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntaron otra vez al unísono.

—Si estoy bien…me tengo que ir.

Después de darle un vistazo al castaño salió de su estupor gracias al recuerdo de su discusión.

— ¡Espere señorita! —Grito el dueño de la camioneta varada a mitad de la carretera pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Ustedes…

Se giró a ver a los dos chicos pero ellos también ejecutaron hacia distintos lados.

….

Adentro de la escuela Marshall se topó con Ricardio y se apresuró a tomarlo por el cuello.

— ¡Que le hiciste! —exigió apretando el puño cortándole el aire poco a poco.

— ¿A quién? —pregunto el pelirrojo sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¡A Marceline!

El pelirrojo se sacudió soltándose del control del pelinegro.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Marshall apretó la mandíbula y le dio un golpe justo en la cara.

— ¡Ella es mi familia y me importa!

Ricardio se estabilizo y limpio el líquido que sintió en los labios.

—¡Bien entonces púdranse todos los que estén con ella!

Empezaron a pelear en pleno pasillo en frente de los demás estudiantes.

— ¡Marshall detente! —grito Fionna corriendo hacia el grupo.

—Fionna no te metas en esto.

Ricardio miro al pelinegro y luego a la rubia.

—Él tiene razón aléjate de él niña.

Marshall lo presiono en el suelo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—le susurro bajo amenazante.

—Te lo advierto aléjate de Marceline, oh si no…

Se puso de pie y se fue dejando tremendamente contrariado y golpeado a Marshall.

….

Simon entro con rapidez al salón de clase y saco su móvil de su mochila.

—Vamos contesta. —murmuro dando vueltas por todo el aula vacía.

—Hola.

Lucy dejo de escribir para contestar el teléfono.

—Tía ¿Marceline esta hay?

Lucy se asomó en la puerta.

—No, ¿por qué?

Simon se jalo del cabello desesperado.

—Cuando llegue no la dejes irse.

Lucy levanto una ceja.

— ¿Discutieron verdad? —pregunto después de cambiar la hoja en su máquina de escribir.

—Luego te explico solo no la dejes salir.

Así se quedó esperando la aparición de la pelinegra pero ella nunca apareció y eso empezaba a preocuparle. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la amiga de su sobrino le tomo el cariño como aun miembro más de la familia, ¿qué pudo pasar para que Marceline no viniera a trabajar?, se preguntaba

...

Simon miro a la chica bajita pelirroja que se acercó a él para avisarle de algo que le había pasado a Bonnibel.

— ¿Que paso? —pregunto cuando vio a la pelirosa llorar.

—Ella ha estado así desde hace un buen rato.

La princesa mora trato de mantenerse triste y no culpable ante esta situación donde la habían metido sus amigas porque no le gustaba mentir.

—Pobre ella no quería buscar todos estos problemas—La fantasma que siempre buscaba enredar las cosas para mal de Marceline dijo fingiéndose afligida ante los ojos de el castaño que se debatía entre ir a buscar a la pelinegra y quedarse con su amiga.

—Y para colmo su hermano le grito.

Simon se sorprendió. Gumball siempre era tan apegado con su hermana y nunca los había escuchado discutir, ¿Porque el tomo esa actitud tan repentinamente?

— ¿Nosotras tenemos que irnos pero te importaría quedarte? —pregunto Mora nerviosa.

El castaño asintio. De todos modos Marceline no iba a querer hablar con él por culpa de su precipitada acusación.

— ¿Simon estas bien? —cuestiono Bonnibel después de un rato de no escuchar ni un ruido de parte de el castaño

—Sí, solo pensaba. —contesto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

La peli rosada lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿En Marceline?

Simon se sonrojo.

—Ella te gusta… ¿verdad?

Ambos se miraron.

—Vamos no tienes que ser tímido, nos conocemos desde hace años.

El castaño se puso de pie y de cara a la pared asintio.

—Dios no sé qué me está pasando…

Luchando con su dolor Bonnibel sonrió.

—Te estas enamorando bobo.

Simon suspiro.

—Es eso lo que me asusta yo…yo hace tiempo hice una promesa. —dijo compungido con la sola muestra de que había faltado a su compromiso.

—Es verdad nunca me has contado detalladamente sobre esa promesa que le hiciste a…Marcy.

El castaño cerró los ojos.

_Flash back _

—_Te prometo que algún día nos veremos de nuevo._

_Mientras el flash de la cámara se apaga y las fotos salen Simon se inclina plantándole otro beso a su amiga de doce años que aún se sonroja apenada por su atrevimiento._

—_Y jamás nos separaremos de nuevo._

_Marceline se agacha a tomar una de las fotos y la guarda en su maleta._

—_Y si alguno pierde su fotografía el otro jamás lo perdonara…_

_Fin flash back_

Bonnibel sonrió

—Qué lindo como si planearan casarse.

Simon se puso como remolacha.

—Eso es precipitarse demasiado…por lo mucho planeábamos estudiar juntos.

La pelirosa ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Ella también quería ser arqueóloga?

El negó con una sonrisa cálida.

—Quería ser doctora.

Ante esto Bonnibel dio un suspiro de tristeza.

—Al igual que Gumball. —susurro pensando en la expresión de decepción que le dio su hermano.

—Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Simon le puso una mano en la suyas.

….

En las calles Marceline caminaba hacia su casa después de horas bajando por la calle, suspiro con alivio al ver que Simon no estaba ahí pero después hizo un ruido de pura sorpresa al ver a Gumball sentado en la acera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto dándole un pequeño susto.

—No es obvio. —contesto levantándose. —Estaba preocupado.

La reina vampiro rio.

— ¿Tu?

Gumball asintio.

—Casi te arrollan.

Marceline fue hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Oh eso—susurro indiferente mientras abría.

—Supongo que para la reina vampiro eso no fue nada.

Gumball entro sin siquiera ser invitado primero.

—Mientras esperaba afuera escuche rumores interesantes.

Marceline después de dejar en el suelo su bolso miro al pelirosa.

— ¿Y aun así te arriesgas?, después de que le robe a tu hermanita.

Gumball sonrió.

—Tu no hiciste eso…ese dije no es el de mi hermana.

La pelinegra lo miro realmente sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Su contacto visual solo se perdió cuando ella se fue a abrir la vitrina y saco una de las botellas de vino que su padre guardaba.

—El símbolo es completamente diferente, H.A. era algo que tenía grabado en la parte de atrás.

Marceline dejo la botella sobre la mesa y se conformó con mirarla solamente ya que después medito las consecuencias. Si su padre se aparecía y veía extinta su botella seguramente la mandaría internar otra vez.

—Hudson y Anne, son mis padres. —susurro fingiendo indiferencia.

—Eso pensé cuando vi la fotografía.

Gumball saco el dije de sus bolsillos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunto a Gumball que solo sonrió cuando escucho un atisbo de alegría en su voz.

—Mi hermana siempre está diciéndome de lo que está bien y lo que está mal así que pensé que era lo correcto.

Marceline volvió a colgarse el dije en el cuello.

—Es una foto muy vieja.

La abrió por un momento y Gumball se le acercó para mirar más de cerca.

— ¿Esa niña eres tú?

Marceline asintio.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Ella se congio de hombros.

—Tal vez por eso mi padre me tiene alejada de él. —susurro con tristeza serrando el guardapelo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa a tomar la botella donde se sirvió una considerable cantidad en una copa.

—Por la soledad.

Levanto su copa y Gumball sonrió mientras él hacía lo mismo sirviéndose un poco más del líquido rojo oscuro.

—Por la soledad. —repitió dando un trago largo.

…_más tarde_…

En la mesa descansaba su copa y Marceline estaba en la alfombra mirando el techo mientras escuchaba a Gumball quejarse del show de televisión. Se preguntaba, ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos?, ¿desde cuando el había perdido su miedo por ella?

— ¡Dios diez mensajes!

Marceline le arrebato su móvil.

—Eso no es tu asunto.

Gumball dejó caer las últimas gotas de vino en su boca y soltó una risita.

—Vamos Marceline nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Ella lo miro.

— ¿Y?

Gumball se giró en el sofá a mirarla.

— ¿De verdad estas enamorada de Simon?

Se habría levantado indignada pero estaba mareada.

—Porque tú eres una especie de gótica y Simon es…Simon.

Ella rio.

—Sabes no quiero hablar de él ahora.

Gumball se dio cuenta de su expresión y no pudo evitar presionarla para que le contara más de ese tema que seguía despertando su curiosidad.

—Fue algo muy extraño, ¿Por qué inventaría Bonnie todo eso? —pregunto a nadien en específico el peli rosado y Marceline bufo.

—Le cayó a la perfección que tuviéramos el mismo dije.

Gumball asintio de acuerdo.

—Y Simon callo en su trampa.

Una pizca de tristeza se mantuvo implacable en su voz.

—Él confía en ella…dios hasta creo que están enamorados.

De la nada una molestia le pico de momento al escuchar la inquietud en la voz de la reina vampiro.

—La verdad no sé nada sobre eso…lo siento. —dijo Gumball incorporándose del sofá tambaleándose a cambiar de canal.

—Ella me advirtió que me alejara de él. —susurro y el chico volteo a mirarla incrédulo.

— ¡Que!

Marceline suspiro.

—Me dijo que él ya está enamorado de alguien más.

Gumball se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Algo de eso había escuchado pero no me imagine que Simon y mi hermana…

En el fondo se compadeció de la pelinegra y de su pobre amigo rubio. Finn siempre estuvo enamorado de Bonnibel desde el momento en que la conoció.

—Eso nos convierte en los rechazados.

Marceline le sonrió.

—Supongo que sí.

El chico se estiro a tomar la botella.

—Oye ya bebiste demasiado ¿no?

Gumball sirvió un poco en la copa y se la pasó a la pelinegra mientras reía.

—Jamás pensé que estaría aquí bebiendo con la persona que me hizo recorrer el infierno.

Marceline se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—De verdad sé que dijiste que una disculpa no es suficiente pero de verdad lo lamento…tu esa noche me salvaste y yo no te di las gracias—mascullo seria.

Gumball dio un respingo.

—Eso suena tan fuera de ti.

Marceline tomo un trago.

—Lo sé.

Lo miro beber como si el líquido alcohólico fuera agua y se preocupó un poco al darse cuenta que este chico estaba siguiendo el mismo camino que siguió Ash en su momento.

Cuando había conocido al peliblanco había pensado que él era como los demás de la banda. Un chico perdido en las garras de las drogas y el alcohol, pero con el tiempo se conocieron mejor y ella se dio cuenta que solo buscaba huir de lo duro de su vida.

Comenzó bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia y luego después de la aparición de Ricardio en sus vidas llego lo peor. Gumball hablaba de su pasado con tanto odio y tristeza que ella estaba convencida que no quería que el pasara por esa misma oscuridad que lo terminaría destruyendo.

¿Cómo podía pensar en ayudarlo cuando ella fue su verdugo?

Con Ash fue sencillo el necesitaba compañía. Esa necesidad fue por meses la base de su relación pero después supo que en vez de mejorarse lo que él hacía era empezar a querer arrastrarla con él a ese mundo de dolor…no, con el peli rosado no funcionaría el trato rudo.

—Oye… ¿cómo te fue en tu prueba?

Marceline lo miro aun con los ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—No tengo idea. —respondió dando un bostezo.

—Supe que estas tomando la prueba para la escuela de medicina.

La pelinegra asintio.

— ¿Y tú como lo supiste?

Gumball se acomodó mejor contra el sofá. El líquido rojizo empezaba a adormecerlo y no quería terminar con dolor de espalda por dormir en el suelo.

—Yo también estoy tomando esa prueba, así que vi tu nombre en la lista de los solicitantes.

La reina vampiro se quedó mirando la televisión antes de que poco a poco el sueño los venciera a ambos.

….

Simon y Bonnibel había decidido salir como en los viejos tiempos y fueron a una discoteca. Mientras entraban no se percataron de la presencia de la fantasma siguiéndolos desde que salieron de la escuela.

Espero que la pelirosa estuviera sola para acercarse a entregarle aquello que Ricardio le facilito para hacer más fácil su siguiente movida.

— ¿Donde esta? —pregunto mirando para todos lados.

—Afuera intentando hablar con Marceline.

Saco de su bolsa un tubo con un poco de polvo.

—Solo un poco.

La pelirosa miro preocupada como el líquido hacia contacto con el extraño polvo.

—Estaré arriba tomando el mejor Angulo. —mascullo mientras agitaba su cámara frente a la cara de la peli rosada.

Se fue justo a tiempo porque Simon regreso con una expresión que denotaba que no había podido hablar con la pelinegra.

—Creo que iré a ver a su casa.

Tomo su vaso y trago todo de un solo golpe.

— ¡Simon espera!...porque no…te sientas.

El castaño negó.

—Lo siento pero estoy muy preocupado.

Camino hacia la salida y Bonnibel hizo una gran rabieta tirando al suelo todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Oye que paso? —pregunto la fantasma después de bajar con rapidez por las escaleras.

—Ese bobo viviendo una mentira como si fuera real… ¡Marceline no es Marcy!

La fantasma la miro cuestionante.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto interesada.

—La chica de la que Simon está enamorado.

Bonnibel pateo la mesa.

—Sabía que este plan no resultaría bien. —dijo no pensando bien en lo que decía.

— ¡Su tarea era solo enamorarla no enamorarse de ella!

La fantasma amplio sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que esto era parte de una treta.

Ella se sentó en el sofá palmeo el sitio junto a ella.

—Ven tienes mucho que contarme…

….

_Marceline pov:_

_El continuo tintineo del timbre me despertó de mi sueño. Mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta que estaba dormida recargada en Gumball._

— _¿Quién podía ser?_ _—me pregunte mientras iba a abrir la puerta._

— _¿Simon? _

_De un momento a otro me abrazo con fuerza._

—_Dios estaba tan preocupado._ _—dijo mirándome a los ojos después de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos._

—_Marcy…_

_Me beso de repente casi tan sorpresivamente como su abrazo y yo amplié mis ojos, me había llamado ¿Marcy?_

_Fin pov_

Gumball se despertó por la corriente de aire que se filtró en la habitación. Se levantó y miro hacia arriba sorprendido.

—Wow.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar sintiéndose muy incómodo.

— ¡Simon! —grito Marceline cuando lo vio caer al suelo.

— ¿Esta bien? —Gumball pregunto mientras la ayudaba a llevarlo al sofá.

—No vuele a alcohol.

Marceline y Gumball saltaron cuando Simon revivió.

— ¡Marcy perdóname!

Miro a Marceline suplicante y ella se dio cuenta del por qué estaba actuando tan raro. Le habían dado un fuerte alucinógeno, ¿pero quién?

— ¿Entonces está bien?

Marceline asintio.

—Solo necesita dormir.

Empujo al castaño en el sofá.

—Tienes que descansar—le dijo aun con las mejillas rosas.

—No…escúchame…Te quiero…

Gumball se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que ayudara.

—Pero Marceline no debe enterarse.

La pelinegra asintio.

—Sí, sí, ella no se enterara—Le aseguro.

— ¿De quién habla? —pregunto Gumball regresando con agua fría en un vaso.

—No…no sé.

Marceline se alejó de la mirada escrutadora del pelirosa.

—A mí me parece que sí.

Simon la jalo del brazo tirándola sobre el para abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Necesito a Marceline…pero no la quiero como a ti. —murmuro en su pelo.

—Si…Simon me lastimas.

Con la cara en su pecho trato de llegar al chico racional atrapado en una marea espesa de confusión. Él era más fuerte que ella y la estaba asfixiando.

—No…escúchame lo siento.

Gumball se precipito a ayudar a Marceline.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto a la pelinegra que entre jadeos asintio.

—Se quedó dormido.

Dándole una mirada al castaño noto algo que guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, un labial rosa. Miro a Gumball que simplemente le sirvió como apoyo para llorar.

….

Finn y Flama estaban caminando hacia la casa de la pelinaranga después de una sita en la feria del muelle. El cómo todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla a casa y la princesa flama se sintió incapaz de echar a perder su gesto recordándole que prácticamente Vivian uno cerca del otro.

—Gracias por todo Finn.

En otra ocasión ella habría sido quien besara en la mejilla al rubio. Pero ahora ella quería fuera el quien se despidiera.

—No fue nada.

Finn se inclinó poco a poco cerca de la pelinaranga que se sentía morir con cada minuto que su príncipe se demoraba.

—Buenas noches. —susurro para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Decepcionada la princesa Flama se fue hacia su casa abandonando a Finn que frustrado pateo una roca. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar y seguir a delante?, era más que obvio que Bonnibel y Simon se entendían y eso lo molestaba y hería.

—Te dijo que estoy bien.

Se detuvo cuando escucho las voces venir de su jardín.

—Pero esta aun morado.

Fionna miro a Marshall.

—No es nada, me tengo que ir.

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola enormemente.

—Hey Fionna si gritas despertaras a los vecinos.

Ella miro a su gemelo.

— ¿Estabas espiando? —cuestiono Fionna con las manos en la cintura y una mirada de desaprobación puesta en Finn.

—Claro que no, acabo de llegar.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron y sus padres salieron en pijama.

—Oh, no. —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Simon se despertó con una tremenda jaqueca. Se levantó y después de ponerse los lentes miro hacia la figura en la ventana.

— ¿Marceline?

Ella se giró a verlo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto poniéndose de pie.

—En mi casa… ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¿nada de lo que paso ayer?

Simon se puso a pensar.

—Si…yo…

El beso brillo como un faro entre la neblina oscura. Se sonrojo apenado.

—No, tranquilo entiendo…estabas…confundido.

Miro hacia el suelo. Recordó soñar con Marcy y recordó que le pidió una y otra vez que lo perdonara.

—Bueno…pero el…el beso…yo…

Marceline permaneció apacible.

—Lo que dije era cierto…

La reina vampiro ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Lo de quererme?

Simon sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno…yo…no diría que…

Miro como ella se alejaba hacia la puerta y entro en pánico.

—Ya te dije que entiendo, tú te estabas refiriendo a otra persona.

Apunto de irse Marceline le dio una mirada a el castaño que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse sin escucharlo antes.

La detuvo y la hizo girarse para que ambas miradas de enfrentaran.

—Te necesito…Marceline no te amo pero te necesito. —dijo sacudiéndola.

—Me enamore hace tiempo de alguien y eso me lástima porque no es posible, necesito olvidar…quiero olvidar.

Envuelta en sus brazos le toco la cara y sonrió con tristeza al ver su desesperación. No podía dejarlo así sabiendo de su sufrimiento.

—Será algo difícil…porque yo...

Solo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y el la limpio con los pulgares.

—Entonces intentémoslo.

Ambos volvieron a besarse cada uno atrapado en sus temores tratando de liberarse con esta misma confesión que acababan de darse.

Solo que aún quedaban muchas cosas por pasar.

_**Espero que les gustara este capítulo. Perdón por el retraso pero he estado ocupada con otras cosas, sin nada más que escribir hasta la próxima mis niños del hielo ;) **_

_**Bueno estuve un tiempo pensando si Bonnibel hará sufrir a Marceline metiéndose entre ella y Simon, me pregunte ¿por qué no hacer sufrir un poco a Simon también?**_

_**Así que aquí abra un sutil Gumline por que el dulce príncipe también merece una oportunidad ¿no?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Nadien decide a quien amar

_**Recuérdame **_

_**Capitulo: 12**_

_**Nadien elige a quien amar**_

_**Enjoy:**_

…_**.**_

Gumball llevaba noches sin poder dormir. En su mente el mismo pensamiento se repetía sin tregua a su conciencia fatigada y confundida.

Sus amigos ni siquiera notaron su estado deplorable ya que cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos. Se negaba en aceptar los hechos que eran más que obvios después de que Fionna le rompiera el corazón, se había vuelto a enamorar y ahora estaba en graves problemas.

—Oye Gumball —llamo Fionna detrás del chico que dejo de mirar su casillero para mirarla a ella.

—Si dime.

Fionna sonrió. Desde el incómodo accidente de su confesión no habían hablado mucho, pero ahora que lo veía se dio cuenta de que alguna forma no le tenía rencor.

—Marceline me pidió te devolviera estos.

Miro las prendas en las manos de su amiga y negó.

—No era necesario. —susurro tratando de sonreír.

—Bueno yo creo que sí, Marceline odia el rosa recuerdas.

En ese momento los móviles de todos sonaron sin control. Una nueva publicación se había subido a la página de la preparatoria: una nueva pareja, Simon y Marceline estaban saliendo juntos.

—Wow—dijo Fionna boquiabierta. — ¿No es increíble?

—Si…increíble

Fionna dejo de mirar la pantalla para ver a su amigo alegarse.

— ¡Oh por dios! —grito en su mente sorprendida al máximo. Esto era más increíble que el hecho de que Bonnibel estaba enamorada de Simon. Definitivamente del odio al amor hay un solo paso, oh en este caso un pasado.

….

Bonnibel por su lado estaba echando humo mientras veía la publicación que su querida amiga, la grumosa, subió a su página de chismes que ocupaba toda una sección en el portal de la preparatoria.

—Es lindo pero no durara. —dijo la fantasma volviendo a guardar su móvil en su bolso. —¿verdad Clarence?

Todos en el patio miraron al chico.

—Por favor dime que la encontraste.

Clarence miro a Bonnibel.

—Estuve buscando y nada, es como si esa chica desapareciera.

Ricardio dio un sonido de desagrado.

—Sería más fácil si supiéramos su verdadero nombre…Marcy…bueno ese es un apodo obviamente.

La fantasma levanto una mano.

—Yo sugiero pedirle la fotografía al cuatro ojos. —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Bonnibel podrías hacer eso? —pregunto Ricardio.

—Está bien.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se fue hacia el aparcamiento.

….

— ¿Entonces cómo están?

Marceline miro al castaño que revisaba sus deberes.

—Estas mejorando Marcy.

La reina vampiro le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Oh, lo siento lo había olvidado. —dijo riendo nervioso por alguna razón.

—humm.

Ella miro los papeles sobre el cofre del auto y no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—Solicitud para la universidad Royal…Wow fuiste aceptado para presentar el examen de admisión.

Simon asintio con una sonrisa. Su sueño desde niño siempre fue ser arqueólogo y ahora estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Felicidades.

Lo abrazo y él se sonrojo. Aun no se acostumbraban a esto de salir juntos, pero estaban en el camino correcto.

— ¿Por cierto que es eso?

El castaño miro hacia donde estaba una vieja caja de cartón.

—Algunas cosas que quiero tirar.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Marceline extrañada.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quiero olvidar?

Ella asintio.

—Por eso quería pedirte que los tiraras tú, claro si no es molestia.

Marceline noto que él no estaba del todo convencido con esto.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Simon asintio tratando de sonreír.

—Bueno entonces yo me encargo. —le dijo con la caja en las manos.

—Gracias.

Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

La pelinegra le sonrió con cariño.

—Claro.

Simon le devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse para irse al edificio principal.

Bonnibel que estaba en la entrada del aparcamiento vio todo el empalagoso intercambio y eso no hizo nada por calmarla.

—Simon —llamo a el castaño que extrañado la volteo a ver.

—Buenos días Bonnie.

La felicidad en su voz le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Si muy bueno días—susurro con ironía.

—¿Paso algo?

Bonnibel negó.

—No, solo estaba pensando en lo que platicamos ayer y pensé que tal vez podrías mostrarme esa fotografía.

Simon negó.

—No puedo.

—Oh vamos no me burlare de tu yo más joven.

Simon suspiro.

—De verdad no puedo, ya me deshice de todas esas cosas.

Bonnibel amplio sus ojos en estado de shock.

— ¿Por qué? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Porque quiero salir a delante, por eso.

Retomo su camino hacia a los salones dejando a la pelirosa sola con su miseria y su frustración.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Me preguntaba que era todo esto que Simon quería tirar, ¿acaso eran recuerdos de Bonnibel?, si eso debía ser. él me había dicho estaba enamorado de un imposible y el obviamente quería empezar a olvidarla…pero…¿Qué tal si la abría solo para ver de qué se trataba?, ¡No!, si Simon me confió todo esto era porque confía en mí, y además no quería de verdad saber que había dentro._

_Fin pov_

Marceline tiro en el bote la caja y se fue rápidamente a tomar su siguiente examen mientras de entre los arbustos Gumball fue a ver que había tirado.

—Qué extraño.

La cargo y se dio cuenta que estaba algo pesada.

—Bueno porque no—pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y se llevaba la caja para meterla en su auto.

….

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo Marshall comía tranquilamente sentado junto a su prima que igualmente comía una manzana mientras leía un libro.

— ¡No puede ser! —grito Fionna perturbando a ambos primos. —¡El carnaval es hoy!

Volteo a ver al pelinegro suplicante.

— ¡Que!

Fionna sonrió.

—Lo prometiste Marshall Lee.

Ash que desde hace un buen rato había estado ausente de la pandilla palmeo a su amigo.

—Vamos Marshall, una promesa es una promesa.

Marceline rio a medio bocado.

—Que ha hecho el amor con mis dos pandilleros favoritos. —dijo en burla cerrando su libro de cálculo.

—Mira quien lo dice.

Ash señalo la prueba con una enorme "A" pintada en un extremo con marcador rojo.

—Esto es para callar a mi padre. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea Marceline tú y Simon tienen que venir con nosotros.

La reina vampiro dejo de vera a su amiga para mirar hacia donde estaba Simon.

— ¿Entonces ya son novios? —pregunto Finn con una sonrisa.

—Bueno…estamos tomando las cosas con calma Finn.

Finn suspiro mientras negaba.

—Esto que estás haciendo es más cruel que lo que planeamos Simon.

Gumball miro su pure de papa mientras escuchaba a sus amigos.

—Mira que usarla para tu propio beneficio.

Simon bajo la cabeza avergonzado por sus acciones.

—Lo sé… pero que hago Finn cuando estoy tan desesperado.

Gumball dejó caer su cuchara y se enfrentó a Simon.

—Decirle la verdad, Simon ella no es Marcy…no crees que es cruel que solo estés con ella para recordar a esa niña.

El castaño levanto una ceja. ¿Gumball estaba defendiendo a Marceline?, la chica a la que quería humillar como ella alguna vez lo hizo con él.

— ¿Oye Gumball a dónde vas?

El chico pelirosa no les hizo caso. Continúo caminando fuera de la cafetería, al parecer se le había quitado el apetito.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Simon se encogió de hombros, él estaba actuando muy extraño.

—Oh por cierto flama me invito al carnaval y bueno yo había ya comprado unas entradas, así que tómalas, invita a Marceline.

Simon asintio. Más tarde se lo pediría a la pelinegra.

En la mesa más alejada del bullicio escolar Ricardio esperaba con impaciencia una llamada. Nadien del grupo había echo un buen trabajo y el como siempre tenía que hacerlo todo.

— ¡Bien todos cállense!

Se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

— ¿Hola, estas lista? —pregunto a la otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien empieza.

Simon se acercó a la pelinegra cuando tocaron la campana.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto después de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Saque una "A" —contesto feliz.

—Sabía que lo podías hacer.

Fionna se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenías algo que preguntarle no Simon.

El castaño noto que la rubia había visto los boletos en sus manos y dedujo que lo demás lo había adivinado.

—Bueno que…

Su móvil sonó.

—Espera.

Contesto la llamada y en ese momento sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

—Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte Simon. —dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

—Mar...¿Eres tú de verdad?

Marceline noto la expresión de alegría en su cara y se preguntó, ¿con quién estaba hablando?

—Simon…hey—llamo Fionna a el castaño que simplemente se alegó aun con el móvil pegado en la oreja.

—Qué extraño. —dijo Marshall viendo a su prima que simplemente suspiro antes de irse a el salón de clases donde la ausencia de Gumball la extraño ya que desde que lo conocía el jamás faltaba a una clase.

— ¿Señorita Abadeer va a alguna parte? —pregunto el profesor Lemongrab cruzándose de brazos.

—Al baño profesor.

El peliverde hombre torció el gesto.

— ¿Termino ya su reporte?

Marceline miro hacia donde compartía mesa con Simon. Él no le había puesto ni una pisca de atención ni una sola vez.

—Vamos enserio necesito ir.

El Lemongrab suspiro.

—Está bien valla.

Marceline salió al pasillo. Pero en vez de ir al baño fue a buscar al pelirosa, algo que no resulto muy difícil porque lo encontró en el aparcamiento metido en su auto, un jeep color rojo.

—Valla mira quien está saltándose una clase.

Gumball escondió rápidamente la fotografía que había estado mirando para después ver a la pelinegra.

—Mira tú quien está buscándome.

Marceline negó.

—Estas convirtiéndote en un pandillero chico, muy pronto te veré en mi mesa.

Gumball rio.

—Si eso te gustaría ¿no?

La reina vampiro se dio cuenta que las bolsas bajo sus ojos estaban más notorias.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto ella estirando su mano para tocar de manera inconsciente su rostro. Algo que provoco un sobresalto en el chico.

—Claro que si…solo que no puedo dormir bien.

Marceline negó.

— ¿Problemas en casa?

Gumball rio nervioso.

—Algo así.

La reina vampiro se quedó meditando un rato para después abrir la puerta del piloto.

—Vamos muévete. —le dijo a Gumball que le dio una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¡Vamos!

El suspiro mientras se pasaba al lado contrario.

—Que haremos.

Marceline encendió el motor.

—Ir a despegar la mente—dijo mientras tomaban rumbo a la carretera.

….

Marshall noto que Marceline no había regresado aun a su lugar y que Simon ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Codeo a Fionna que igualmente se extrañó por el comportamiento del castaño.

— ¿Oye Simon donde esta Marceline?

El castaño bajo su móvil y miro hacia la silla vacía a su lado.

—Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

Marshall negó.

—Hace cuatro horas que salió.

Simon ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—De verdad.

Fionna asintio.

— ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta?

Simon miro su móvil. Había estado tan feliz hace un momento que se olvidó de la gente a su alrededor.

—Estaba ocupado con algunas cosas. —mascullo como escusa mientras tomo su maletín y se fue a buscar a Marceline. Pero ella en este momento estaba conduciendo hacia el único lugar que en este momento seria como su refugio.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Gumball mientras miraba el paisaje aun lado del camino.

—En terrenos de un internado privado.

Se detuvo frente a una vieja cerca de metal que se caia a pedazos gracias al oxido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno este era mi lujar favorito.

Gumball miro el gran árbol al otro lado de la cerca y luego a la pelinegra que había bajado del auto.

— ¡Oye! —grito cuando la vio pasar atraves de un extremo abierto de la cerca.

—Vamos, ven bobo.

El pelirosa negó. Ella definitivamente lo estaba convirtiendo en un pandillero.

— ¿Entonces qué es esto?

Marceline miro hacia arriba la vieja casa del árbol y suspiro.

—Aquí pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo—respondió antes de ir a trepar por las escaletas de cuerda y madera.

—Quieres decir que ese internado es donde tu…dios ¿qué tan lejos estamos de Ooo?

Mirándolo desde arriba rio.

—Unos treinta kilómetros Gumball.

Comenzó a caminar por el piso de madera gastada y podrida que hacia sonidos de posible ruptura cosa que preocupo al pelirosa.

—Eso es peligroso Marceline—mascullo y la pelinegra sonrió desafiante.

—Vamos no seas aguafiestas.

Una madera callo y a Gumball casi le da un infarto.

—Debiste ver tu cara bobo.

Firmemente agarrada de una rama Marceline rio fuerte atrayendo la atención de un jardinero y la directora que pasaban por ahí.

— ¿Señorita Abadeer?

Marceline sorprendida miro a la vieja profesora que ahora era directora.

— ¿Que hace aquí?

Gumball se aclaró la garganta.

—Estábamos pasando por aquí y ella quería mostrarme su vieja escuela. —dijo con ese mismo tono encantador que engañaba a cualquiera.

—Valla eso me sorprende señorita Abadeer.

La profesora miro al pelirosa.

—Agatha Bon Valg. —mascullo estirando la mano hacia Gumball que le devolvió el saludo con educación.

—Gumball Sweet mucho gusto.

Después de sonreírle al chico la profesora miro a su antigua estudiante.

—Baje señorita hay que tomar esta reunión en un sitio más decente.

Marceline suspiro mientras procedió a bajarse del árbol.

—Vengan vamos a adentro.

Metió su mano entre el brazo de gumball que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras eran conducidos hacia el internado.

….

En el aparcamiento casi desértico Ricardio rio placenteramente despues de ver que su querido plan había dado resultado, la expresión que vio en la cara de Simon al pensar que con quien estaba hablando era Marcy, fue la mejor parte, fijo después de observar de reojo hacia donde estaba este.

Definitivamente la expresión y reacción de Marceline seria para el como la cereza del pastel.

— ¿Donde esta ese idiota? —Clarence pregunto molesto paseándose de un lado a otro frente a Ricardio. Claro fastidiando al pelirrojo que lo obligo a detenerse con una mirada aterradora.

—Perdón Ricardio pero estoy tratando de vengarme.

Ricardio lo empujo lejos de su camino.

—Mira Clarence tus problemas me importan un comino, no se te ocurra meterte entre mis planes oh si no sabrás quien es Ricardio Heartfill.

La amenaza estaba impresa en la advertencia y Clarence trago el nudo en la garganta antes de apartarse de la línea de visión de Ricardio.

—Además ese chico está metido en demasiados líos ya—susurro con diversión subiéndose en su deportivo color rojo.

Fionna y Marshall miraron el auto alegarse para después preocupados marcar el numero en el móvil de la rubia. Afortunadamente la pelinegra contesto agradecida de que alguien la sacara de esta situación tan incómoda.

—Gracias a dios Marceline, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde estás?

Fionna volteo a ver a Marshall que esperaba impaciente una buena respuesta.

— ¿Qué?, ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué es ese ruido? —pregunto extrañada la rubia.

—Estoy…algo ocupada.

Marceline miro la masa inquieta de niños en sobrio uniforme rojo y gris.

— ¿Que necesitas?

Fionna se sorprendió por su pregunta.

— ¿Saber dónde estás? y ¿cómo estas amiga?

Simon se acercó y tomo el móvil.

—Marceline…

Hubo un grito y después un montón de murmullos incoherentes de niños.

—Hey Marceline, ¡Marceline!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Que está pasando? —pregunto Marshall arto de solo ver sus expresiones desconcertadas.

—No tenemos idea. —al unísono dijeron ambos aun en shock.

….

Desde el otro lado del patio de juegos Gumball sonrió divertido por la escena de Marceline tratando de recuperar su móvil de manos de los muchos niños de la sección de prescolar que como incentivo por su allanamiento tenían que cuidar.

—Ella no parece apta para la crianza de los niños menores. —dijo la directora mientras negó.

—Bueno esta experiencia le servirá de mucho para cuando se gradué de doctora. —susurro Gumball cruzándose de brazos.

—Ustedes son…cercanos ¿no?

El pelirosa frunció los labios buscando la respuesta indicada para su "relación".

—Estudiamos juntos la secundaria y ahora la preparatoria.

Agatha sonrió.

— ¿Y en la universidad?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, ambos queremos estudiar medicina. —mascullo sonrojándose de repente cuando las mismas chicas que lo habían visto llegar con la directora y Marceline le sacaron fotografías indiscretamente.

—Una familia de doctores que bello se escucha.

Como si estuviera recitando una poesía la directora puso las manos tras su espalda y camino hacia donde estaba su vieja alumna.

—Bien ya es suficiente—llamo alto y firme poniendo orden.

—Es hora de que se preparen para dormir.

Marceline se puso de pie y aliso su camiseta azul oscuro.

—Qué bueno porque nosotros debemos irnos.

Gumball asintio enérgicamente.

—Es verdad ya casi anochece.

Los niños negaron.

—Profesora que se queden un ratito más.

La pelinegra miro a la directora y negó una y otra vez. Pero a la profesora le agradaba la enseñanza de los buenos sentimientos que forjaban carácter. Eso fue la sentencia de ambos ya que terminaron leyéndoles a los chicos.

—Señor aquí.

Una niña ya con su pijama le señalo a Gumball una mecedora en el medio de la habitación entre las camas.

—Gracias.

Le sonrió con dulzura y la niña parecía deslumbrada como si el mismísimo príncipe encantado estuviera hablándole **(XD) **

—Aquí Marceline.

Con un enorme libro en las manos Marceline se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía caballerosamente Gumball mientras refunfuñaba.

—Bien…comencemos. —susurro después de un suspiro.

—Señorita—llamo un niño al final de la fila de camas mientras levantaba la mano.

—Es en la página 234.

La reina vampiro rodo los ojos y busco la página.

—Sí, si página 234.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la silla y comenzó a leer.

—El rey helado como lo llamaban en el reino de las sombras se sorprendió de encontrar en el lago de media luna a la princesa de dicho sitio. Él estaba buscando un poco de agua para calmar su sed pero en vez de eso encontró a la dama que tal y como decían las leyendas era igual a un vampiro.

Marceline miro a los niños para verificar que ninguno estuviera asustado. Pero en vez estaban mirando somnolientos en su dirección.

—Era la reina de su especie y ella también estaba sola…

…._más tarde_….

Gumball soltó un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto sintiéndose tremendamente agotado.

—Sabes yo podría conducir.

Dijo a la pelinegra que miraba ausente el frente.

—Tranquilo estoy bien. —susurro encendiendo el motor.

—Ok.

Gumball se envolvió más en la manta rosa que encontró en la parte de atrás de su auto quedándose callado durante todo el viaje aun que se moría por preguntar eso que le daba tanta curiosidad.

—Escuche que Simon y tu están saliendo.

Marceline rio.

—Quien no se enteró de eso. —mascullo con humor oscuro encendiendo los faros del techo dando paso a una pauta larga que solo rompió un profundo suspiro por parte de ella.

—Estoy tan confundida. —soltó de repente.

— ¿De qué?

—De esta relación —respondió entre tensa y triste.

—Acaso no…lo amas.

Marceline asintio.

—Yo sí pero el…el aún está enamorado de tu hermana.

Una herida fue para él su tono de tristeza.

—Bueno tal vez Bonnie me mate por esto pero…Marceline si lo quieres lucha por el…los grandes romances siempre empezaron de la nada.

Eran palabras contundentes y esas a veces siempre las ignoraba. Pero ahora tocaron una fibra sensible en su interior.

—Tienes razón.

Le dio una sonrisa y después continúo a mirar hacia la carretera oscura.

—Gracias—murmuro bajo para que no la escuchara pero el después de todo si la escucho y sonrió sintiéndose por primera vez en paz.

….

Para cuando el amanecer llego Gumball se despertó estirándose plácidamente sintiéndose descansado. Ellos se quedaron a acampar en la playa ya que ambos estaba muy cansados como para conducir.

Miro hacia un lado y se encontró cara a cara con Marceline que aun dormía. No supo cómo encontró el valor para hacerlo pero antes de que la reina vampiro despertara se lanzó a robarle un beso antes de que la chica ignorante de lo que paso se enderezo disparándole una mirada cuestionante a el chico que nervioso miro hacia la ventana.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto después de un bostezo.

—Si claro, ven déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Cambiaron lugares.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Gumball me dejo en mi casa y se fue a toda prisa. Claro que eso me extraño pero era el chico que vestía solo de rojo y rosa, eso no era nada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había visto de él._

_Qué raro tengo el gusto dulce en los labios como si hubiera comido algún caramelo. _

—_Marceline._

_La voz chillona de una mujer me dejo fría ya que jamás deseaba volver a ver a esa persona._

—_Ya no saludas a tu madre._

_Parada junto a su novio mi madre sacudió su mano y yo simplemente maldije mi suerte._

…_._

_**Fin de este capítulo mis niños del hielo espero fuera de su agrado. Gracias por esos comentarios que amablemente me dejan capitulo tras capitulo ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13: dulces acuerdos

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 13**_

_**Dulces acuerdos y trucos peligrosos**_

…_**.**_

—Hola madre—susurro secamente Marceline levantando su mano.

—Marcy mírate, ¿has crecido en estos días?

Marceline suspiro.

—Supongo.

Jhon se acercó para inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—Anne dale ya el obsequio.

La mujer asintio hacia su novio y saco de su bolso piel de leopardo una pequeña caja de cartón corrugado con un moño color violeta oscuro. Marceline sintió el escozor culpable de su reacción cuando fue consciente de su visita, a veces su madre se comportaba tan acorde a su papel, pero luego la influencia negativa de su pareja la coaccionaba de tal forma que al final la decepción fue su trago amargo.

—Son para que vallan junto a tu vestido de graduación.

Su gesto la conmovió y simplemente se rindió. Siempre podía engañar a su padre diciéndole que su madre no había estado con ella.

—Gracias…quieres comer algo.

Anne negó sonriendo.

—No, Hudson fue muy efusivo en esa parte de mantenernos alejados de ti cariño.

En esta parte Jhon se tallo la mejilla donde un golpe sobresalía en su piel pálida y Marceline admiro la reacción de su padre.

—Fue su condición para sacarme de la cárcel—susurro después de darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Pero tranquila estaré bien Marcy.

Una felicitación de cumpleaños y finalmente se marchó, a seguir con la vida irresponsable que había elegido vivir, ¿por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

….

Simon por su lado miraba su móvil con expresión preocupada. ¿Acaso había dicho algo para ofenderla? , ¿Porque no quería que se vieran?, se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que el tintineo de su timbre le devolvió el alma a el cuerpo.

"_Porque tú tienes novia"_

Un Balde de agua helada fue el recuerdo de su relación con Marceline. La culpa empezaba a carcomer su pensamiento devorando con avidez su buen humor.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían hablado?, se preguntó sintiéndose como el esposo infiel que juega a la espalda de quien jura amar.

"_solo que terminaras con ella me animaría a verte en persona"_

Ese fue el último mensaje que se atrevió a ver esa mañana cuando se quedó en su habitación meditando y comparando.

….

Gumball entro rápidamente a su casa dándole solo un buen día a su abuela que estaba en el comedor revisando el correo.

—Gumball—llamo Bonnibel deteniéndolo de su carrera. —Tenemos que hablar.

El pelirosa suspiro.

—No lo creo.

Ella lo jalo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué te saltaste las clases?

Gumball dio un tirón librándose de ella.

—No es tu asunto.

Bonnibel lo miro con enojo.

—Por dios Gumball te estas convirtiendo en uno de esos…esos ¡pandilleros!

Este fue el punto máximo de su tolerancia. Se giró a verla cabreado como pocas veces.

— ¡Qué hay de malo en ellos! —la empujo. —Esos pandilleros almenos son leales a sus amistades.

Ella amplio los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto y el rio por lo descarada que se atrevía a ser.

—Del medallón, de tu jueguito con Simon…de eso hermana.

Bonnibel se alejó ofendida.

— ¡Que no es eso lo que querías!, ¡Venganza! —le grito la pelirosa alzando las manos.

—Eso era antes pero ahora…solo…quiero cancelar todo esto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al máximo cuando escucho todo esto de labios de su hermano.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso—susurro negando.

—Claro que puedo y lo hare por supuesto…la felicidad de mis amigos está en juego.

Haciendo una rabieta impropia a la fachada de adulta que ella misma construyo Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a su hermano con su voluntad y su condena.

….

Fionna despertó sintiéndose la más feliz de esta tierra. Ayer Marshall se comportó como el novio que siempre quiso, bueno aún no se lo había pedido pero era cuestión de tiempo, cuando todo estuviera en calma.

Finn por su lado estaba cada día más confundido. Hoy por ejemplo antes de ir a recoger a Flama se topó con Bonnibel y él se había quedado viéndola como un idiota, Flama se había dado cuenta y toda la cita se había portado fría con el pobre chico.

—Jake ya basta.

El perro naranja no dejaba de saltar y lamerle el rostro.

—Está bien ya voy.

Se levantó de la cama aun en sus pijamas rojos calientes, de todos modos hoy era fin de semana.

—Buenos días—saludo feliz Fionna.

—Si muy buenos días.

Fionna miro a su hermano.

— ¿Paso algo? —pregunto preocupada.

—Solo que soy un idiota insensible.

Hay iba otra vez el tema de Bonnibel. Si tan solo su hermano se diera cuenta que la pelirosa jamás lo vería como él deseaba, tal vez buscaría su felicidad con quien si lo valoraba y amaba.

—Bueno si quieres hablar con alguien yo, oh tal vez Simon te demos un buen consejo.

Finn frunció el ceño. Últimamente habría desarrollado una aversión por su amigo, él tal vez no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

—No es necesario ya decidí lo que are. —mascullo firme bajando el cartón de leche y mirando a su gemela.

— ¿Olvidarte de Bonnie? —cuestiono Fionna a lo que su hermano asintio.

—Ese es mi hermano.

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo en señal de felicitación.

….

Más tarde gracias a un mensaje Marceline pospuso otra vez su trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades. Suspiro, estaba tan agradecida de que la tía de Simon era tan buena que no la-despidió al primer retardo oh falta.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece?

Volteo a ver a Simon que venía junto a Fionna, Marshall y Gumball. Este último a regañadientes con una expresión de fastidio en la cara.

—Bueno es algo inusual. —le contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es nuestra primera cita Marceline.

La reina vampiro sonrió.

—Lo sé solo te estaba molestando. —dijo para después darle un beso.

Fionna suspiro feliz y Marshall simplemente sonrió antes de que la actitud de Gumball lo distrajera una vez más.

—Deja ya de hacer ese ruido molesto.

Gumball levanto una ceja.

—Eso no es tu asunto.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Valla es raro ver que alguien con la cabeza de algodón de azúcar odia tanto una feria.

Gumball apretó los puños.

—Hey ya basta—dijo Marceline poniendo orden entre los dos chicos. —dejen de pelear.

Simon y Fionna se asombraron por como controlaba a Gumball y Marshall con una simple palabra.

—Bu…bueno vamos.

Fionna asintio.

—Hay que ir primero al carrusel.

Exclamaciones silenciosas de desagrado se pudieron escuchar mientras el grupo entraba hacia el carnaval.

_Marceline pov:_

_Era la segunda vez que estaba en un carnaval desde que tenía quince años y era tal y como los recordaba. Llenos de niños y parejas que derrochaban amor como un panal de abejas lleno de miel._

_En cierta parte era lindo ver el amor en sus ojos y sus gestos que lo demostraban, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia. Simon seguía pegado a su móvil revisándolo cada ¡cinco minutos!, aparente que no me importaba pero si lo hacía, él estaba más entretenido revisando mensajes mientras yo estaba aburrida sentada en una banca junto a una pareja de ancianos y Gumball que no paraba de quejarse._

—_Oye Marceline… ¿dónde está Simon?_ _—Fionna pregunto con una sonrisa, claro ella era la única que se estaba divirtiendo en este sitio._

—_No tengo idea._

_Me puse de pie para estirar las piernas._

—_Oh, pensé que les gustaría venir con nosotros al paseo en la rotonda._

_Fionna entonces miro a Gumball y el inmediatamente negó asustado por la idea de subir a esa peligrosa atracción. Tal vez aun nadien lo había notado pero la razón por la que el odiaba los carnavales era porque le tenía miedo a las alturas, algo común en todas las atracciones obviamente._

_¿Cómo lo note?, bueno nos conocíamos desde secundaria y bueno yo lo torturaba con ese miedo._

—_Yo paso, necesito ir al baño._

_Fionna hizo un gesto de decepción._

—_Ok, nos vemos luego._

_Asentí sacudiendo mi mano en señal de despedida para después mirar al pelirosa._

— _¿Vienes?_ _—pregunte sintiendo un poco de pena por el._

—_Que obsion tengo._

_Reí ante la ironía de este asunto. Quien diría que él tenía su lado agrio también._

—_Tranquilo no intentare subirte a nada._

_El rodo los ojos._

—_Sabes no entiendo._

_Pasamos cerca de montones de tiendas donde vendían varias chucherías entre un mar de gente._

— _¿Qué?_ _—pregunto dando ligeros vistazos a los juegos de tiro al blanco._

—_Por qué viniste aquí si odias estas cosas._

_Me miro y entonces un grupo de chicos que se venía empujando entre ellos paso cerca de nosotros Por suerte el me tomo de la mano evitando que callera._

—_No odio los carnavales, solo las atracciones de vértigo._

_Para demostrarme su punto me condujo hacia un puesto donde en una tabla había montones de globos y dardos en la mesa frente a nosotros._

— _¡Adelante pruebe suerte y gane algo para su novia!_ _—grito el dueño del juego después de recibir un billete de parte de Gumball que como lo más normal del mundo arrojo tres dardos en el globo en la parte del medio._

—_Wow…es la primera vez que alguien acierta en ese punto._

_Gumball arrogante como solo pocas veces reclamo su premio. Un unicornio largo de felpa color negro, lo más raro es que me lo dio a mí._

—_No era necesario._

_El sonrió._

—_Vamos tómalo es algo que encaja contigo._

_Fruncí el ceño mientras lo veía a alegarse._

_Fin pov _

En algún lugar Simon ere víctima del juego cruel de Ricardio. La chica contratada por el pelirrojo se divertía haciéndole creer que Marcy estaba conversando con él.

Un par de mensajes y como ayer "Marcy" se desaparición dejando confundido a el castaño que solo hasta que la noche callo se dio cuenta que había dejado sola a Marceline.

Regreso rápidamente donde la había dejado y se encontró con que ella y Gumball estaban muy entretenidos peleando.

—Oh, Simon… ¿dónde estabas?

El castaño sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Los celos eran algo tan nuevo para el pobre chico.

—Resolviendo algunos pendientes.

Marceline asintio soltando a el pelirosa.

— ¿Y cómo está todo? —pregunto a Gumball que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Esperamos a que esos dos terminen su luna de miel.

El miro hacia Fionna y Marshall para después mirar con incredulidad a Gumball. ¿Desde cuándo gumball veía con diversión que Fionna prefiriera a Marshall?, se preguntó extrañado.

—Es verdad le prometí a Finn llevarla temprano.

Simon miro a Marceline.

—Bueno yo…voy a buscarla.

El pelirosa los dejo solos.

—Lo siento. —dijo el castaño de repente. —Fue una cita horrible.

Marceline se mordió la lengua. No le echaría en cara que el la dejo sola toda la cita mientras él iba a hablar con quién sabe quién, no, ella tenía que comprenderlo.

—Tranquilo ya abra más sitas.

Él le tomo las manos y le sonrió antes de inclinarse a darle un beso algo que Marceline devolvió de buena manera.

—Y prometo que será pronto.

Simon pasó su mano por su rostro y sonrió otra vez.

—Eso espero.

El simplemente se alejó junto con Fionna y Marshall mientras ella estaba dirigiéndose a tomar un taxi. Oh eso pensaba ella.

—Miren quien está aquí.

Ricardio y la fantasma junto a Bonnibel se aparecieron de la nada con no muy buenas intenciones entre las manos.

—La reina vampiro. —mascullo la fantasma cruzándose de brazos mirándola desafiante.

— ¡Que quieren! —grito aspera fulminándolos con una mirada pesada.

—Nada…solo contarte algo Marcy.

Ricardio extendió su mano y le aparto de la cara un mechón de cabello arriando con esa simple acción su ira hasta el punto insostenible.

Eran dos serpientes en enfrentamiento, dos enemigos que buscaban destruirse a como diera lugar.

—Tú querido Simon te está engañando—susurro el pelirrojo después de inclinarse cerca de su- oído siseando como una serpiente.

Gumball lo vio y escucho todo. No podía creer que su hermana estuviera haciéndole esto a Marceline, esta ya no era su venganza sino la de su hermana.

—Eso no es verdad.

Ricardio le sonrió.

—Acercaste a la fiesta en la Nightosphere y veras que no te miento.

Marceline se quedó quieta e incrédula, lo obvio era una verdad dolorosa. Una vez más Gumball estaba hay apoyándola, después de todo lo que lo hizo vivir.

—Ya no puedo más. —dijo con voz entre cortada a punto de derrumbarse. Pero Gumball guiado por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos se arriesgó a hacer una inesperada promesa.

—Estoy aquí. —repetía una y otra vez provocando que Marceline lo mirara con sorpresa.

….

En la calle después de dejar a Fionna y Marshall en la casa de la rubia Simon sorpresivamente recibió un mensaje.

"_Nos vemos esta noche"_

En la oscuridad solo se ve una luz y una sonrisa malvada. Sabía que Ricardio la reprendería por esto, pero ese chico parecía tan interesante que no podía evitar la curiosidad.

…_**.**_

_**Fin de este capítulo mis queridos lectores. No piensen que Simon convirtió en villano, no mis niños del hielo el pobre está confundido y Ricardio se aprovecha para usarlo como una manera de lastimar a Marceline. **_

_**Ha y no odien al dulce príncipe el solo es una víctima de mi imaginación ;), gracias por sus comentarios que me dan ánimos para continuar con este fic, además de una sonrisa.**_

_**espero que su halloween fuera perfecto, que comieran muchas golosinas y que se asustaran con una buena peli. ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 14**_

_**Un enemigo más.**_

_**Enjoy:**_

….

Era un ambiente ruidoso y oscuro que no era precisamente un sitio para un reencuentro según la opinión de Simon. El castaño lleva horas esperando a Marcy y ciertamente estaba arrepintiéndose de haber venido.

Debió de haber llamado a Marceline para verificar que llegara bien a su casa y para disculparse una vez más por la terrible cita.

—Hola.

De la nada apareció una chica que le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

La pelinegra de cabello corto se sentó junto al castaño que aún estaba en shock. No podía creer que ella de verdad estuviera con él.

— ¿Qué pasa?, parece que viste a un fantasma.

Simon se acomodó las gafas.

—De verdad eres tu Marcy.

Ella asintio ampliando más su sonrisa y mirándolo con diversión se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañe tanto Simon. —susurro sin soltarlo.

—Yo también.

Ricardio había visto con sorpresa como la chica que contrario estaba de lo más cariñosa con Simon que parecía haberse olvidado de Marceline.

El plan original era que Bonnibel fuera quien le demostrara a Marceline que su querido Simon no le era del todo fiel, pero ahora este pequeño truco lejos de complicar sus planes los mejoraba.

Bonnibel se cruzó de brazos ahora no solamente tenía que batallar con Marceline, sino que esa chica ahora le venía a estorbar también.

….

En la calle de camino a su casa Marceline no paraba de suspirar. No quería admitirlo pero lo que le dijo Ricardio la había hecho pensar mal de Simon, últimamente él había estado tan frio y distante que nadien podía culparla por sentirse así.

Las razones que pudiera tener para portarse de esa manera no las sabia identificar solo rezaba para que aquel oscuro pasado que tuvo alguna vez no fuera la razón.

—Valla comenzó a llover.

La voz amable de Gumball la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo girarse hacia el cielo oscurecido de la tarde. Rio ante la ironía del clima bien sincronizado con sus sentimientos.

—Hay que darnos prisa.

De la nada como era su estilo Gumball le tomo de la mano y la jalo con él entre los autos. Corrieron por la carretera aprovechando las luces rojas de alto.

— ¡Jovencitos eso es peligroso! —gritaron una pareja de ancianos desde su auto mientras sonaban la bocina algo que solo empeoro los nervios de Marceline.

_Marceline pov:_

_La risa de Gumball me provoco unas enormes ganas de darle un golpe. Solo a él se le podía ocurrir hacer algo tan arriesgado como esto._

—_Eres un tonto._

_Con la mano en el corazón levante la mirada hacia él._

—_Perdón pero no quiero mojarme más._

_Con ojos entornados vi cómo se sacudió el cabello. Él había cambiado tanto conmigo, en sus ojos ya casi el odio era un sutil destello y eso me alegraba de cierta manera, todo el daño que alguna vez causara a tantas personas era algo que quería enmendar._

— _¿Estas bien?_

_Hay iba otra vez esa mirada que como dije sustituyo en su mayoría el odio._

—_Te parece que estoy bien._

_Sacudí mis ropas empapadas._

—_Hay que continuar. —dije después de un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

_Fin pov_

Continuaron su camino bajo la lluvia hasta la casa de Marceline. Después de unas horasllegaron finalmente, ambos se sorprendieron de la presencia de Simon en la puerta de la casa esperando bajo el porche.

—Por qué no tomaron un taxi.

Marceline miro hacia el castaño. Si él estaba aquí significaba que lo que dijo Ricardio no era verdad.

—Queríamos caminar.

Apenas entraron Simon se apresuró a ayudar a Marceline a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Necesitas cambiarte rápido, antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Ella estornudo provocando una risita de parte del pelirosa.

—Creo que ya es tarde. —Gumball mascullo de buen humor caminando hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego.

—Oye creo que tu también deberías cambiarte Gumball.

A medio escalón Marceline se giró a ver a Gumball.

—En el sótano hay algo de ropa de Marshall. —le dijo mientras volvía a estornudar.

—Bueno.

A regañadientes fue a buscar algo entre la ropa de Marshall que le pudiera quedar mientras Simon se quedó pensando una vez más desde cuando eran esos dos tan cercanos.

….

Arriba Marceline termino de cambiarse de topa y mientras se secaba el cabello le dio un vistazo al unicornio color negro que descansaba en su cama sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Es lindo.

Ella volteo a ver hacia la entrada de su habitación.

—Algo que va conmigo, supongo. —le dijo a Simon sonriéndole levemente aun sintiéndose mal gracias a la lluvia.

—Hey tienes fiebre.

Marceline puso su mano sobre la que el castaño tenía en su frente.

—Me resfrié, eso es normal.

El vio el agotamiento en sus ojos y como todo un caballero la ayudo a meterse en la cama.

—Gracias. —le dijo envolviéndose más en los cobertores.

—No hay por qué.

Simon se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

—Sabes esta tarde hable con Ricardio.

El levanto una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? y ¿de que hablaron?

—Trato de advertirme de un posible engaño de tu parte.

Se giró rápidamente a mirarla incrédulo y hasta sorprendido.

—Pero sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Le tomo una de sus manos y le sonrió. El por su lado igualmente sonrió pero no con tanto animo ya que muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que si le estaba faltando de algún modo.

Desde afuera Gumball simplemente suspiro resignado con esta situación.

—Oh, qué bueno que no te has ido.

Levanto la mirada hacia su amigo.

— ¿Paso algo? —pregunto preocupado mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Necesita algunas cosas.

Simon miro hacia la pelinegra profundamente dormida.

—Te molestaría quedarte un rato más.

Gumball inmediatamente negó.

—Es bastante tarde ya y bueno mis abuelos deben de estar preocupados. —mascullo incomodo de repente a lo que Simon se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada severa.

—Se supone que son amigos, ¿no?

El pelirosa rio.

—Vamos no bromes Simon. —dijo empezando a pasearse por la habitación.

— ¿Entonces lo que he visto en un simple engaño? —pregunto desafiante mirando con cautela a su amigo.

—Algo así… parecido a lo que tú haces. —contesto sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Que gracioso.

El castaño tomo su chaqueta y salió de nuevo a la calle a buscar algo para el resfriado de Marceline. Lo que dijo Gumball no hacía nada por mejorar sus dilemas morales duramente arriesgados.

Ricardio se había enterado de alguna manera sobre su reunión con Marcy y claro no espero para contárselo a Marceline. Él estaba buscando maneras de hacer sufrir a la reina vampiro y ahora le daba razones para lastimarla.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿dejaría que la venganza de Gumball continuara ahora que veía que su odio por Marceline seguía hay imperturbable?, ¿aun cuando se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por la pelinegra?

Como sea tenía que encontrar una forma para evitar el sufrimiento que ahora rezaba porque nunca llegara.

….

En la mancion de Ricardio la impostora que se hacía pasar por Marcy había llegado al momento en que tenía que rendir explicaciones a su jefe y principal razón por la que estuviera en Ooo. Él no estaba molesto por su pequeña cita con Simon, nooo, todo lo contrario ¡estaba feliz!

—Dime que estas bromeando. —susurro Ricardio mientras agitaba su copa de vino.

—No, Ricardio, yo quiero entrar a la preparatoria con Simon.

Una carcajada fue su respuesta.

—Mira Roxan, acaso no sabes quién es la novia de tu nuevo proyecto.

Roxan negó y Ricardio simplemente suspiro.

—La reina vampiro—dijo después de dar un sorbo a la copa medio vacía.

— ¡Que!, no…tiene que ser una broma.

Roxan rio en vez de molestarse.

— ¡Marceline!, siempre causándome problemas.

Saco su móvil y marco el número que de tanta insistencia se había aprendido de memoria.

—Pero ahora yo estoy en el juego mi querido Ricardio.

Antes de que Simon contestara Roxan le dio un beso al pelirrojo.

—Hola…

Ricardio rio mientras se separaba de la pelinegra que simplemente le pidió silencio.

—Simon perdón por llamar tan tarde pero me sentía sola.

Roxan rodo los ojos mientras trataba de suavizar su voz.

—Y pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar un rato.

Simon miro la bolsa en sus manos.

—Claro por qué no.

Ricardio casi escupe su trago. El pulcro Simon Petrikov había caído en su trampa, el que podría ser el más fiel de los hombres había dejado a su querida Marceline por una mentirosa que se hacía pasar por su amada Marcy.

Definitivamente estaba feliz de haberse tomado la molestia de grabar todas estas conversaciones, porque Roxan estaba usando su móvil.

….

La noche trascurrió entre agobiantes crisis de toz y estornudos acompañados por la fiebre y el dolor. Marceline odiaba resfriarse ya que siempre terminaba bastante débil y de mal humor, pero eso era antes cuando solo para cuidarse estaba ella misma.

—Toma.

Gumball le paso una taza llena de té de canela para calmar su garganta irritada.

—Gracias.

Envuelta en una de sus mantas miro al pelirosa su pequeña conversación con Simon no paso del todo desapercibida para ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no apartaba la mirada de él.

—Porque estás aquí si me odias tanto. —soltó de repente frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no te odio.

Gumball la miro divertido.

—Estas mintiendo, lo sé.

Dio un sorbo al té y volteo la mirada lejos del chico. ¿Por qué tan de repente le molestaba que le estuviera mintiendo?, pensaba Marceline confundida.

—Yo no estoy mintiendo.

Siguió sin mirarlo.

—Marceline escúchame, yo no te estoy mintiendo.

La pelinegra amplio sus ojos cuando la sercania repentina del chico la sorprendió.

—Sabes no te creo.

Se puso de pie.

—Ahora entiendo todo esto es una especie de juego para lastimarme.

Gumball empezaba a impacientarse y cuando eso pasaba su genio salía de su capa de dulce príncipe encantador.

— ¡Claro yo fui la razón por la que casi te mueres!

Furioso el pelirosa se puso de pie.

— ¡Ya te dije que todo quedo atrás!

Marceline fuera de sí arrojo al suelo la taza al suelo.

— ¡Deja de mentirme y di la verdad!

—Bien si eso quieres bien… ¡te odio Marceline!, ¡Lo hice por cuatro años! —le grito sacando el poco viejo rencor que aún le quedaba y Marceline se dio la vuelta y se fue dispuesta a salir pero fue detrás de ella.

—Entiendo soy una persona horrible.

A centímetros de la perilla el chico le jalo del brazo.

— ¡No!, déjame continuar. —mascullo dispuesto a no dejarla salir hasta que lo escuchara.

—Para que, ya entendí soy un mounstro, yo he hecho mucho daño sin razón…tal vez por eso Simon se empieza a distanciar.

Los sollozos fueron como golpes para el pelirosa ya que él fue quien prácticamente la hizo llorar recordándole el infierno que casi acabo con su vida.

—Tu acabas de decirlo…aún me odias.

Empezó a reír.

—No te puedo negar que aun te odio, pero no por lo que paso en el pasado.

Extrañada Marceline se giró a mirarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

De la nada él la aprisiono contra la pared asustándola.

—Te odio porque…porque me enamore de ti.

Con los ojos como platos Marceline lo vio acercarse e intento empujarlo, Esto estaba sucediendo tan rápidamente que no lograba darle una razón. Gumball Sweet enamorado de ella, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, se preguntaba realmente en shock.

—No…Gumball…detente. —susurro tratando de hacerlo regresar a su yo normal.

—Shhhh.

Siseo apretando sus labios contra los casi boquiabiertos de la reina vampiro.

Afuera Fionna había recibido una visita de Simon a plena madrugada. Él le había pedido llevarle estos medicamentos Marceline en su nombre, claro que se había extrañado y hasta había preguntado por qué no se los llevaba ella misma pero el simplemente le dio la excusa de que tenía una visita que atender.

_Fionna pov:_

_Toque el timbre pero nadien atendió así que simplemente empuje la puerta que sorprendentemente cedió fácilmente._

—_Marceline._ _—llame pero nadien respondió, que extraño al parecer Gumball estaba aquí._

—_Marce… ¡oh por dios!_

_Fin pov _

Ella no quería hacerle daño pero no podía permitir que esto continuara. Termine dándole un rodillazo en la entre pierna.

— ¡Marceline!, ¡Gumball!

Ambos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la rubia.

—Que…que está pasando.

Ninguno digo nada por que seguían sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Gumball!

El prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—Marceline…que…

La reina vampiro se fue hacia el baño.

—Marceline tenemos que hablar. —dijo Fionna mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño tratando de que la pelinegra saliera a darle una explicación. Pero ella estaba ocupada echándose agua en la cara queriendo despertar de esta locura.

Pero el agua ni la hacía olvidar ni mejoraría su resfriado.

—Enserio Fionna déjame tranquila un momento.

Empujando a la rubia fue a conseguir algo del jarabe que el pelirosa había traído.

—Marceline somos amigas.

Fionna le paso un vaso de agua pero ella lo rechazo.

—Hablemos.

Dio un suspiro.

— ¡Maldita sea porque lo hizo! —Marceline grito frustrada asustando a la rubia.

—Bueno, si te sirve de algo…yo estoy tan impresionada como tú.

Fionna rio.

—Jamás pensé que el…tuviera sentimientos por ti.

Marceline la fulmino con la mirada.

—El no siente nada por mi…el debió tomar algo.

Ella comenzó a caminar por la cocina tratando de pensar en algo que respondiera el porqué de ese arrebato de parte de Gumball pero no podía pensar en nada.

— ¿Tomar?, ¿algo como alcohol?

Marceline freno sus pasos. Ya había dicho suficiente.

—Claro alcohol.

Se llevó un dedo a tocar sus propios labios pero luego sacudió su cabeza desterrando esos pensamientos que ella relaciono con la fiebre.

— ¿Y le dirás a Simon? —cuestiono Fionna ayudando un poco a ordenar la cocina.

—Claro que no…no podría ellos son amigos.

Ante esto la rubia medito si era buena idea contarle de las pequeñas diferencias que habían estado teniendo esos dos.

—Jamás me perdonaría si ellos pelean.

Al final mejor se quedó callada.

—Dios que hare ahora.

Se dejó caer en la junto a la nevera.

—Bueno tú debes tomar un descanso, recuerda que aun estas resfriada.

Dejo caer la bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa.

—Simon me pido traerte esto.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no vino él?

—Bueno él tiene un asunto familiar urgente. —respondió tratando de sonar convincente pero era complicado cuando se trataba de Marceline.

—Alguien vino de visita.

Ella asintio mientras hurgaba en la bolsa.

—Jarabe de uva.

Con expresión de asco dejo la botella junto a los demás medicamentos.

— ¿Que no te gusta la uva? —cuestiono Fionna recargándose contra la estufa.

—Sé que es extraño pero solo como cosas rojas.

Marceline se encogió de hombros mientras se iba al sofá pues necesitaba y quería dormir. Fionna por su lado miro la otra bolsa junto al fregadero, solo encontró medicamentos con sabor a Fresa.

—Oh que dulce. —pensó suspirando con cierta melancolía.

….

Gumball por su lado se sentía terrible por lo que hizo sin pensar, tanto que fue directamente a ese extraño club nocturno que parecía ser el camino de luz neón a su tranquilidad pasajera.

—Hey mira quién es.

Ricardio dejo de besar a la chica en su regazo para mirar a Gumball.

—Chico que paso mataste a alguien.

Gumball simplemente le exigió una botella de alcohol al barman.

—No es tu asunto.

El pelirrojo rio.

—Valla miren quien se contagió de rebeldía. —susurro dándole una mirada a Roxan. —ahora veo que tu hermana tiene razón cuando dije que Marceline es una mala influencia para ti.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Roxan rio.

—Oye parece que necesitas olvidarte de algo.

Gumball la miro con atención. Ella era muy parecida a Marceline solo que la única diferencia era la longitud de su cabello.

—Toma esto.

Todo comenzó como la primera vez, él con un problema en el lugar incorrecto a punto de echarse una vez al abismo solo que ahora no había nadien cerca para detenerlo, esa fue la diferencia.

—Wow con calma. —dijo Roxana cuando lo vio tomar un gran trajo de líquido ambarino.

— ¡Gumball!

Simon apareció de la nada.

— ¿Simon? —pregunto realmente atónito.

—Que…Ack…

Un dolor intenso le dio en el estómago y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

….

**Por fin actualizo esta historia fuuuu, mis queridos lectores de verdad lamento la tardanza pero ya saben algunas otras historias necesitan ser continuadas y el bloqueo de escritor no hace las cosas sencillas.**

**Pero bueno me tome un tiempo para poner la imaginación a trabajar. Espero que les gustara :}**


	15. Chapter 15:caer en la trampa

_**Recuérdame**_

_**Capitulo: 15**_

_**Caer en la trampa**_

_**Enjoy:**_

…_**.**_

Simon vio cómo su amigo se retorcía de agonía en el suelo e inmediatamente miro hacia Roxan y Ricardio.

— ¿Que paso? —se apresuró a preguntar mirando con puro odio al pelirrojo. — ¡Que le diste!

Roxan en su papel de Marcy fue a detener al castaño.

—Simon, él no tiene nada que ver aquí.

Extrañado Simon los miro a los dos.

—El intento detenerlo. —dijo Roxan tratando de sonar convincente.

—Como dueño no puedo permitir que traigan ese tipo de cosas a mi club.

Ricardio parecía ahora la encarnación del dueño responsable. Una fachada rebuscada que Simon no creyó del todo.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Ricardio rio.

—De las cosas que Marceline acostumbra tomar, drogas obviamente.

Simon sintió que su estómago se retorcía en la amarga decepción pero aun así se dedicó a ayudar a su amigo. Roxan aprovechando que Simon estaba llamando una ambulancia le dio un pulgar arriba a Ricardio por su rápida habilidad para inventar mentiras.

….

Marceline había despertado sintiéndose mejor en cuanto al resfriado pero terriblemente culpable respecto al asunto de Gumball.

—Qué bueno que despertaste.

Miro hacia el otro lado del sofá.

—Valla par de bobos pensé que habían olvidado a su líder.

Ash y Marshall rieron.

—Pensé que ya no querías ser llamada líder. —dijo Ash maniobrando con el control de tv.

—Bueno lo sigo siendo ¿no?

Marceline se estiro desterrando el sueño.

—Eso sí.

Marshall le paso la botella de jarabe.

—Es hora de tu medicina.

La pelinegra mientras servía un poco de la mezcla espesa roja en el pequeño vaso rio sutilmente.

—Suenas como tu mama.

Marshall se tensó.

— ¿Dónde quedo el primo que siempre escondía mi muñeco de peluche?

Su primo rio en el recuerdo de los días que Marceline vivió en su casa.

—Está justo en el mismo sitio que la temida reina vampiro.

Marceline después de un sorbo de jarabe dulce suspiro.

—En el pasado. —dijo a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.

Pasaron varias horas y Marceline seguía a pensar en ese momento tan bochornoso. Las palabras del chico pelirosa seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

—Marceline tu móvil suena.

Ash le paso su móvil.

— ¡Diablos! —grito cuando vio quien la llamaba. Justo de quien no quería saber en este momento.

— ¿No vas a contestarle al dulce bobo?

Marshall apareció detrás de ella.

—Que… ¡no!...yo no quiero.

Ash y Marshall compartieron una mirada confundida al ver el estado de Marceline.

—Puede ser urgente. —mascullo el pelinegro a lo que Marceline suspiro exasperada.

— ¡Bien lo hare!

Contesto con algo de rudeza pero luego su expresión callo poco a poco.

— ¡QUE!, ¿dónde está?

De un momento a otro se incorporó del sofá.

—Voy para allá.

….

Bonnibel hace horas que había llegado tremendamente preocupada al hospital donde tenían a su hermano, aun nadien les decía nada y eso la estaba matando.

—Simon por favor, dime la verdad ¿qué fue lo que tomo?

El castaño a su lado suspiro con tristeza.

—No sabemos qué clase de pastilla fue, pero sí que la acompaño con alcohol.

Bonnibel le dio una mirada a Roxan. ¿Qué tanto Ricardio estaría relacionado con esto?, se preguntaba sin dejar de mirar hacia donde llevaron a su hermano para un lavado de estómago urgente.

—Dios cuando dejara de hacer estupideces. —susurro dando un profundo suspiro.

—Bueno ahora hay que esperar a que se mejore.

Bonnibel asintio.

—Tienes razón.

Al lado de Simon, Roxan vio la llegada de Marceline e inmediatamente se excusó para ir a la cafetería.

— ¿Como esta?

Bonnibel miro a la pelinegra recién llegada.

—El casi se muere, ¡cómo quieres que este!

Marceline la ignoro, mejor miro a Simon, pero antes de que repitiera su pregunta el doctor se acercó al grupo.

—Familiares del chico.

Bonnibel levanto la mano.

—Soy su hermana.

El doctor asintio.

—Él está fuera de peligro ahora pero hay que esperar para ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo a los residuos que quedaron en su sangre.

Exclamaciones de preocupación vinieron de todos.

—Lo único que queda es esperar.

Marceline sintió que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a Simon que rápidamente fue a consolar a Bonnibel que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunto Bonnibel a lo que el doctor asintio.

—Él se la paso llamando a una tal Marceline sería bueno que alguien le avise.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño.

—Yo no lo creo.

Se apartó de Simon y se fue a ver a su hermano.

Marceline y Simon se sentaron en la sala de espera en completo silencio hasta que apurados llegaron Fionna y Finn.

— ¿Como esta? —pregunto Fionna preocupada.

—Por ahora está bien.

Ambos rubios compartieron una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Como que por ahora? —pregunto Finn acercándose a Simon.

—Al parecer su sangre fue intoxicada.

Marshall y Ash negaron. Ellos y Marceline conocían de esas pastillas y no tenían pronósticos buenos.

—Abadeer.

Bonnibel se acercó a la pelinegra después de regresar de ver a Gumball.

—Él quiere verte.

Marceline miro a Ash y Marshall.

—Pueden irse si quieren.

Ash asintio pero Marshall fue con Fionna pues había algo que le tenía que explicar.

….

_Pov Marceline:_

_No estaba muy segura de querer venir a verlo. Todavía sentía esa incomodidad que surgió a partir de su deliberada confesión y arrebato, pero no podía negarme, él fue un apoyo antes, él necesitaba de mí ahora y yo jamás dejaba cuentas pendientes._

—_Marceline pasa._

_Recién despierto el me miro con cierta inquietud._

—_Tengo que decirte algo._

_Me senté en un extremo de la cama._

—_Si es sobre lo que paso._

_El negó._

—_No, esto es algo que tengo que decirte en caso de que pase algo más._

_Inmediatamente lo mire._

—_No pasara nada más._

_El suspiro._

—_Esa cosa que me dieron es una droga muy peligrosa y me temo no pudieron evitar que se absorbiera en mi sangre._

_El sonaba tan derrotista._

—_Marceline hay algo terrible que hice y ahora quiero que sepas._

_Sus manos temblaban y eso no era buena señal._

—_Yo y mis amigos planeamos algo…algo para vengarme de ti._

_Asustada por su debilidad quise hacerlo callar para que guardara su energía pero él era un terco._

—_Simon…no es lo que piensas…—susurro mientras sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y yo entre en pánico._

— _¡Gumball!_

_Fin pov_

Roxan entro despacio al cuarto donde estaba Gumball y Marceline.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte Marceline.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

—Roxan. —dijo sorprendida.

—Ah, ah, ahora soy Marcy.

Roxan le dio un vistazo al pelirosa inconsciente.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —pregunto Marceline confundida a Roxan que con lentitud saco un frasco de pastillas de su bolsa.

—Esto es el antídoto para lo que tomo tu amigo, si lo quieres tienes que mantener la boca cerrada.

Marceline apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —pregunto a lo que Roxan suspiro.

—Tu novio es un chico muy lindo y me gusta, así que me hago pasar por una estúpida amiga que tuvo para quedarme con él.

Marceline rio pues Roxan se estaba haciendo pasar por ella sin saberlo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Roxan negó.

—Tú decides, oh finges que no me conoces, oh tu amigo muere.

Le tendió el frasco.

—Elije bien Marceline.

Ella podía oír la respiración poco a poco más débil de Gumball y sin más que hacer estiro la mano y tomo el frasco. Acepto su condena sin chistar ya que no había otra obsion, no podía dejar morir a Gumball. Aunque significara su felicidad ella no era tan cruel.

….

En la cafetería Fionna y Marshall estaban conversando. Ella no quería decir nada de lo que paso entre Gumball y Marceline pero el pelinegro era muy insistente.

—Nooo, estas bromeando, si es eso…

Fionna sonrió ante su gesto.

—Es la verdad, Gumball está enamorado de Marceline.

Marshall aun en negación tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Como estas tan segura.

Fionna miro hacia todos lados asegurándose que ni Simon, ni Bonnibel estuvieran escuchando.

—El la beso.

— ¡QUE! —grito escupiendo su café.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero shuuu nadien debe saberlo.

En el otro lado de la cafetería Bonnibel no paraba de destrozar una servilleta de papel.

—No entiendo, desde cuándo son tan unidos esos dos.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos estudiaron juntos ¿no?

Bonnibel asintio.

—Si pero ellos se odiaban.

Finn rio. Sus amigos eran tan despistados a veces.

—Bueno eso era antes, está enamorado de ella.

El castaño y la pelirosa al igual que Marshall escupieron su café.

—Vamos solo piénsenlo, la manera en que la mira…yo he notado esas cosas y es la misma forma en que Simon la ve durante las clases.

Él se sonrojo cuando escucho a su amigo y Bonnibel solamente resoplo fastidiaba.

—Mi hermano enamorado de esa…

Simon le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Eso es imposible.

El castaño le se quedó mirando su taza, no se sentía tan seguro ahora.

….

Roxan salió para encontrarse con Simon que ahora conversaba con Marceline quien había salido después de darle una pastilla a Gumball.

—Hola—dijo con falsa sonrisa.

—Oh, Marcy casi olvido que estabas aquí.

El castaño volteo hacia su novia.

—Ella es Marcy una buena amiga mía.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, enserio.

Fionna y Marshall aparecieron después.

— ¿Oye quién es? —pregunto Fionna.

—Marcy…una amiga de Simon—respondió con simpleza Marceline y Fionna le dio una mirada llena de confusión.

—Que maldita broma es esta.

Roxan y Marshall se miraron con puro odio antes de que la chica se girara a ver al castaño.

—Entonces, Simon necesito ir a mi casa podrías llevarme.

El castaño asintio.

—No te importa verdad.

La pelinegra negó.

—Bien entonces en un momento regreso.

Apenas salieron Marshall detuvo a Marceline.

— ¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?

Ella suspiro.

—Nada—dijo masajeándose las sienes.

—Como que nada, ¡Marceline ella dice ser tú!

No dijo nada solamente se fue otra vez con Gumball. Lo echo hecho estaba, su decisión fue salvar una vida aun condenando la suya, tal vez así se empezaba a resarcir los daños.

….

Más tarde Gumball comenzaba a despertar sintiéndose en si débil pero feliz de estar vivo. Miro hacia la silla junto a su cama, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Marceline junto a él.

—Hey no debes levantarte.

A medio movimiento el pelirosa se detuvo.

—Los efectos secundarios de esa cosa que tomaste es un ligero adormecimiento de todo el cuerpo, yo te recomiendo quedarte quieto.

Gumball levanto una ceja.

—Creí que los daños no se podrían curar.

Marceline le sonrió.

—Los milagros ocurren bobo.

Desde afuera de la habitación Bonnibel no veía con buenos ojos la manera en que su hermano se acercaba a la pelinegra. Ahora las suposiciones de Finn no le parecían tan descabelladas.

—Wow…mira que tarde es debería dejarte descansar. —susurro apartándose apenas lo vio acercarse.

—Marceline…tenemos que hablar.

Ella negó sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Bu…bueno yo no quiero hacerlo.

De camino a la puerta se topó con Bonnibel que simplemente la miro con aprensión.

— ¡Marceline tenemos que hablar!

Bonnibel lo empujo de nuevo en la cama.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado.

Aunque no quería tuvo que quedarse quieto y obedecer a su hermana que no tuvo consideración cuando comenzó a regañarlo.

….

Simon recién regresaba de acompañar a "Marcy" cuando en el aparcamiento en vez de bajar rápidamente mejor se quedó aun adentro pensando en que tal vez todo lo que estuvo hablando con "Marcy" era verdad, Marceline era una mala influencia y a él le dolía darse cuenta.

¿Esto que paso con Gumball fue acaso una señal para considerar su relación tan precipitada?

—Simon cuando llegaste.

Apunto de sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera Simon miro a Marceline.

—Hace un momento.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego rieron por la coincidencia.

—Está bien vamos.

Ella le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y claro él lo acepto. Ambos se fueron a un sitio más privado para poder hablar, cada uno aprensivo a su propio modo.

—Entonces quieres comenzar.

Marceline dio un suspiro preparándose para contarle todo.

—Paso algo que me gustaría contarte.

Simon asintio.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Gumball?

La reina vampiro asintio sorprendida.

—Él…él hizo…bueno él…yo…—murmuro ella sin encontrar la forma de contar aquello que aun la hacía sentir terrible. Tal vez esto signifique el fin de su noviazgo.

—No…espera ya lo sabía.

Marceline levanto una ceja.

—Como… ¿cómo que ya lo sabias?

Simon asintio.

—Marcy me lo conto todo.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Así?

Su tono burlón le provoco un fruncimiento de ceño al castaño.

—Que insinúas Marceline.

Ella rio.

—Bueno que me sorprende que se enterara.

El castaño también rio solo que con cierto dolor.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Marceline suspiro.

—En algún momento.

Simon apretó los puños.

—Claro cuando casi mataras a mi amigo era un buen momento. —mascullo Simon con burla y enojo.

—Dime cuando tendrías la valentía para contarme que consumías drogas.

Su cabeza giro con rapidez y su mandíbula callo con la incredulidad.

— ¡Que!, ¿de que estas hablando?

Simon negó.

—No te atrevas a mentirme.

Marceline no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él estaba poniéndola en duda.

—Tu querida Marcy te lo dijo ¿no?...ella es quien te está mintiendo.

Para Simon fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No sabes lo que dices, ¡yo dudaría primero de ti antes de dudar de ella!

No hubiera querido decir las cosas así pero ya lo había hecho y se dio cuenta lo mucho que le había dolido herirla cuando fue tarde. Algo en la mirada de Marceline lo regreso al pasado cuando la Marcy de la que se enamoro estaba con él.

—Oh dios.

Con el corazón en la mano un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Sus palabras me habían lastimado como solo él podría hacer y había huido antes de que nuestro rompimiento fuera sellado con otra cruel acusación. Había sido una tontería volver aquí pero necesitaba la compañía que había llegado a apreciar._

—_Hola._ _—dije entrando silenciosamente a su habitación._

— _¿Marceline, que paso?_

_Abrocho rápidamente su camisa y se giró a verme._

—_Nada solo…solo quería…_

_Me tomo de la mano y yo lo mire a los ojos rebosantes de cariño._

—_Disculparme._ _—susurre a lo que el confundido me tomo con su mano libre la barbilla._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Sus ojos continuaban a mostrar ese amor que yo no podía corresponder._

—_Por no poder quererte como a ti te gustaría._

_De un momento a otro me abrazo con fuerza y yo lo permití. En ese momento solo necesitaba el apoyo._

—_Pelearon verdad._

_Susurro descansando su cabeza en mi cabello._

—_Debí de suponerlo cuando mi hermana me dijo que Marcy estaba con Simon._

_Lo mire._

—_Eso era imposible porque la verdadera Marcy estaba aquí conmigo._

_La sorpresa fue evidente en mi expresión. Él lo sabía, de todas las personas él me había descubierto._

—_Encontré una caja llena de montones de recuerdos. Después de ver y comparar la foto en tu dije con la que se encontraba entre todas esas cosas fue fácil deducir que Marcy eres tú._

_Con cierta diversión le reconocí su astucia._

—_Marceline porque no le dices la verdad…yo sé muy bien cuanto significas para él._

_Me aparto para poder mirarme a los ojos una vez más._

—_Además es obvio que tú también lo quieres._

_Alguien a nuestras espaldas se aclaró la garganta._

_Fin pov._

—Fionna. —susurro gumball sonriendo

—Hola.

La rubia jalo del brazo a Marshall obligándolo a entrar con él a la habitación.

—Marshall Lee.

No con el mismo entusiasmo con el cual se refirió a Fionna saludo al pelinegro.

—Vamos ustedes dos deben llevarse mejor.

Fionna le dio un codazo sutil al pelirosa.

—Ella tiene razón ustedes ya no son rivales.

Internamente Marceline se golpeó en la frente por ese descuidado comentario.

—Bueno eso me inquieta más. —Marshall se cruzó de brazos.

—Marceline esta pálida.

La reina vampiro miro a su amiga. Habían sido muchas emociones para ella y ahora le pasaban la factura.

—Ven hay que conseguirte algo de café.

Ambos chicos se quedaron solos. Gumball sonrió ante la excusa para el interrogatorio que vendría de parte de Marshall que ahora se ponía el título de hermano sobre protector.

— ¿Así que estás enamorado de mi prima? —pregunto incómodo.

—Habría algún problema si lo estuviera.

Marshall rio.

—Bueno me sorprende que lo estés.

Gumball frunció el ceño.

—Ella no es precisamente el tipo de chica con la que tu familia esperara verte.

Desde afuera Bonnibel espiaba.

—Bueno la opinión de mi familia no es mi preocupación.

Miro hacia sus manos.

—Simon es mi amigo y no puedo hacerle esto por eso he insistido en que le cuente la verdad.

Marshall levanto una ceja y Bonnibel ahogo un grito.

_Bonnibel pov:_

_Tenía que actuar rápido e Idear un plan que acabara su noviazgo para siempre. Ricardio y su venganza tardaban mucho, ahora yo actuaria sola. Pensé alejándome antes de ser descubierta espiando. _

—_Esta vez ni los recuerdos podrán unirlos._

_Fin pov _

…_**.**_

_**Hooooola mis queridos lectores estuve leyendo sus pasados comentarios y solo les puedo adelantar que tomare en cuenta cierta idea ;] asi que estén atentos.**_


	16. Chapter 16:secuestro

Recuérdame

Capitulo: 16

Secuestro

….

Marceline miro el líquido humeante del vaso de cartón frente a ella. La discusión que tuvo con Simon seguía repitiéndose sin parar en su mente además de lo que paso con Gumball, ella se negaba a creer que sus sentimientos eran ciertos, prefería pensar que la confusión aflojo su lengua.

Él era un chico dulce, demasiado para su propio bien en su opinión. Todo un príncipe que cualquier chica tomaría sin dudarlo, pero ella amaba ya a otra persona.

— ¿Y entonces le dirás? —pregunto Fionna terminando su soda.

—Yo…no puedo.

Marceline suspiro.

—Hice una promesa.

Fionna no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

—Vamos tienes que evitar que sea engañado, él está seguro que Marcy regreso a su vida.

La pelinegra finalmente tomo su bebida.

—No sé si debería, la Marcy que el una vez conoció se convirtió en esto que vez ahora...una mala persona. —Susurro triste. —Sería una penosa decepción…no quiero hacerle eso.

Fionna sintió pena por su amiga. Tantas veces la vio como una persona fuerte y ahora solo era una chica a asustada tanto como ella, oh cualquiera.

—Solo inténtalo si, si lo amas…

Sonriendo débilmente Marceline se puso de pie ya que aún tenía un trabajo al cual asistir.

….

Simon en su habitación se apresuró a buscar aquellos viejos recuerdos que necesitaba revisar y entonces recordó que se había deshecho de todos ellos incluyendo a Hambo. En pocas palabras había faltado a su promesa.

—Simon.

La falsa Marcy que había estado ayudando (contra su voluntad) a la madre y tía de Simon apareció de repente sin tocar siquiera la puerta antes.

—Hola.

Roxan se sentó junto a él en la cama.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto fingiendo interés.

—Hay algo que debo confesar.

Ella asintio.

—Perdí a Hambo.

— ¿Quién?

Simon levanto una ceja. Esperaba por lo menos una reacciono, pero ella se quedó indiferente.

—El muñeco que te dio tu padre cuando tenías cuatro años.

Roxan mentalmente se golpeó.

—Oh eso…

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Pero antes de que Roxan se pusiere en evidencia la madre de Simon le pido un rato a solas a lo que ella acepto gustosa ya que bien sabia de que iban hablar.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Apenas salió la madre de Simon miro a su hijo.

—Quiero que termines tu relación con Marceline—exigió cruzándose de brazos.

—Que…pero… ¿por qué?

Simon se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Marcy nos ha abierto los ojos.

El castaño negó.

—No es verdad.

— ¿Entonces Marcy es la mentirosa? —le pregunto a lo que Simon negó.

—No es eso, mama, la tía Lucy la conoce ella trabaja con ella en la tienda.

Sus intentos de defender a la pelinegra parecían nulos incluso con el mismo.

—Bueno no más, ella la despidió ya.

Simon amplio sus ojos.

— ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

La mujer asintio.

— ¿Pregunto por mí? —cuestiono casi desesperado.

—Lo intento pero Marcy se encargó de echarla.

Con una rapidez increíble salió corriendo directamente hacia afuera mientras solo escucho a su madre llamarlo por su nombre completo. No le importaba en este momento otra cosa más que salvar su relación.

….

_Marceline pov:_

_Este día no podía ser peor a cada momento. Estaba desempleada y sola, como siempre obviamente._

_Cuando me di cuenta de cómo Roxan me difamo con la familia de Simon estuve a punto de decirles que la verdadera Marcy era yo, solo que en vez de eso retome mi proyecto de hacer lo correcto y Salí sin decir nada más. Rayos desde cuando era una mujer de palabra._

_Un tintineo me llamo la atención así que meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco mi móvil para darme cuenta que tengo un mensaje de Simon._

—_Se acabó._

_Decía obvio y cortante. Había terminado conmigo, ja era lo más obvio después de todo lo que Roxan le debió de contar, cosas que de verdad me gustaría decir eran mentiras._

_Fin pov._

Un auto color rojo se detiene cerca de la pelinegra.

—Hey Abadeer.

Ella se gira a ver a Ricardio y no puede evitar soltar una risa irónica pues este se había vuelto el menor de sus problemas.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—No.

Ella se comenzó a caminar. Pero el pelirrojo bajo del auto para seguirla.

— ¡Marceline! —grito para hacerla parar pero ella continuaba a caminar hacia el parque para perderlo entre toda la gente.

—Solo déjame tranquila Heartfill.

Con el poco temperamento que tenía el pelirrojo la jalo con rudeza del brazo.

—Te dije que teníamos que hablar.

Ella con la misma rudeza le dio un tirón para que la soltara.

—Y yo te dije que me dejaras tranquila.

Ricardio dio un profundo suspiro para controlar su ira.

—Bien, solo quería preguntarte si de verdad permitiste que Roxan engañara a Simon.

Ella asintio y el frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

Marceline rio amargamente.

—Que obsion tenía, no podía permitir que Gumball fuera lastimado.

El ceño de Ricardio se hizo más pronunciado.

— ¡Tú no eres de las que renuncian así!

La reina vampiro se extrañó por el comportamiento de su enemigo.

—Que más te da Ricardio, ganaste.

Intento une vez más irse pero la tomo de los hombros.

— ¡Tú no eres así maldita sea!

Sacudiéndola la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Donde está la chica cruel que me enamoro.

—Se fue…murió.

El la empujo después.

—Sabes ahora ya no me importa ocultarlo más… ¡yo soy Marcy!

Su declaración no solo sorprendió a Ricardio sino también a Simon que había estado espiando todo.

—Que…que…

Ambos se giraron a ver al castaño que parecía al borde del colapso.

—Tú…tú eres… ¡NO!...esto es una mentira más…

Sin decir nada más se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

….

Bonnibel estuvo esperando no más de dos horas hasta que finalmente Simon entro por la puerta con una expresión que hasta a ella le preocupo.

— ¿Hijo que pasa? —pregunto su madre saliendo con rapidez de la cocina.

— ¡Simon!

Fue hacia el librero y saco el viejo anuario escolar.

— ¿Simon que pasa?

Dejo caer el libro al suelo.

— ¡Simon!

Forcejeando con el agarre de Bonnibel puso la mano en la perilla. Tenía que volver, era su único pensamiento.

— ¿Que paso?

Cuando él se derrumbó en el suelo a todos en la sala se les detuvo el corazón.

….

En el hospital Gumball miro hacia el cielo. Cuando estaba inconsciente había pensado que jamás volvería a ver lo que más amaba y hasta había aceptado su destino por que se sentía la peor de las personas.

Pero después hubo alguien que sin proponérselo se había convertido en su razón para querer de nuevo la vida, ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al intentar morir dos veces.

—Hey a donde crees que vas.

Se giró a ver a sus amigos.

—Necesito hacer algo. —dijo con simpleza.

—Pero tú hermana…

El pelirosa negó.

—Mi hermana no es mi jefa y yo puedo ir donde quiera.

Marshall y Finn miraron a Fionna en busca de apoyo pero ella simplemente asintio.

—Suerte.

Gumball asintio y se fue.

….

_Bonnibel pov:_

_Simon ya parecía más calmad, había aceptado quedarse recostado en el sofá mientras su madre le preparaba un té. No sabía que paso exactamente pero sí que Marceline tuvo algo que ver en todo esto._

—_Marcy…fue…fue Marceline todo el tiempo…y yo…_

_Simon se incorporó._

—_Tengo que salir._

_Yo inmediatamente lo detuve._

—_Simon escúchame estas aun en shock, tienes que calmarte._

_Lo mire a los ojos._

—_Que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti —le dije mientras le ponía una mano en su mejilla._

—_yo…yo…Simon…te quiero._

_Fin pov_

Ambos se miraron.

—Bonni…bel.

Ella negó se acercó más a él y cerrando la corta distancia entre ellos le dio un beso como tantas veces había soñado. Simon por su lado no intento apartarse y eso le asustaba un poco.

—Te amo.

Susurro apartándose mirando su expresión de confusión.

….

En la entrada Lucy se sorprendió de ver en su puerta a Marceline. Palideció cuando al girarse se dio cuenta de lo que su sobrino estaba haciendo.

— ¡Marceline!

Su grito hizo reaccionar al castaño.

—Simon ella los vio. —dijo Lucy cargando la caja que la pelinegra había empujado en sus manos antes de huir.

— ¡Simon!

Bonnibel grito furiosa tratando de detenerlo pero este una vez más iba detrás de Marceline.

—Marceline por favor…escúchame.

Ella se giró a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?, ¿porque lo ocultaste?

Marceline simplemente cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

—Sabes cuánto te busque…cuanto desee verte.

El intento acercársele pero ella volvió a dar un paso de distancia.

—Marceline…

La pelinegra negó.

—Para que, para decepcionarte más. —mascullo secándose los ojos.

—No…yo no estoy decepcionado.

Ante esto ella soltó una risa burlona.

—Tú mismo me hiciste darme cuenta, yo deje de ser Marcy hace mucho tiempo.

Se señaló así misma.

—Ahora soy únicamente Marceline…la reina vampiro…una abusona…

Para empeorar las cosas Bonnibel apareció una vez más entre los dos negándose a dejar a Simon con la pelinegra.

—Simon tu madre está muy preocupada.

El castaño estiro su mano para convencer a la pelinegra de dejar que la confortara pero ella obviamente había visto el beso entre ellos dos.

—No…Marceline…escúchame.

Ella negó, las cosas eran mejor de esta fue llorando sin decir nada más.

—Simon no, espera.

Bonnibel puso su mano en el hombro del castaño.

—No te humilles de esta forma por ella.

Se jaloneo por un buen rato con su amiga pero la pelirosa no estaba soltándolo.

—Bonnibel solo…déjame…

La empujo y comenzó a caminar pero ella lo abrazo desde atrás.

—Ella te traiciono…Simon ella y mi hermano…se besaron.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock. Bonnibel pensó que de esta manera podía mantenerlo aquí con ella pero el simplemente se sacudió su agarre y fue detrás de Marceline.

….

Gumball por otro lado se había cansado de esperar y estaba a punto de irse para su casa cuando una figura al final de la acera le llamo la atención. Ella venia llorando desconsolada y eso le preocupo.

Marceline miro igual al peli rosado y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Marceline… ¿qué paso?

Ella levanto la mirada y se acercó a milímetros de su rostro escandalosamente sonrojado.

—Déjame reparar mi error. —le dijo y él puso su manos en sus mejillas.

—Por favor.

Lo beso sin importarle nada más que aferrarse a lo único que ella creía que le quedaba ahora.

— ¡Maldición! —grito el pelirrojo desde su auto después de ver su intercambio. El tontamente había pensado que una vez que quitara a Simon de su camino él tendría el camino libre para manipular a su gusto a la pelinegra pero ahora el hermano de Bonnibel le echaba a perder el plan.

—Simon, ¡No!

Antes de que Gumball siquiera fuera consciente de la presencia de su amigo este le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejando sorprendidas a Marceline y Bonnibel.

— ¡A que estás jugando idiota!

El peli rosado miro hacia su amigo y se limpió el labio roto.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

El castaño apretó los puños.

—Sobre esto.

Marceline fue a ayudar a Gumball.

—Simon ya es suficiente. —dijo con firmeza mirándolo molesta.

—Es verdad hay que irnos.

Bonnibel lo jalo del brazo.

—No, no dejare que él, la engañe.

Gumball sonrió.

— ¿Yo?

Se puso de pie empujando detrás de el a la reina vampiro.

—Yo no fui quien la engaño recuerdas…tu solo salías con ella para vengarte.

Con incredulidad Marceline miro a Simon a los ojos y casi colapsa al ver que si era cierto.

—Eres…un idiota… ¡te odio!

Salió corriendo lejos de ambos chicos que comenzaron a llamarla desesperados, solo que ella se negó a escucharlos y corrió hacia el parque sin darse cuenta de la figura oscura que vino desde atrás hasta que esta le tapó la boca hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

….

**Wow el final está cerca…pero chicos no se preocupen estoy interesada en hacer una secuela así que sigan atentos y continúen dejando sus comentarios ya que eso siempre motiva ;] **


	17. Chapter 17:peligro

Recuérdame.

Capitulo: 17

El peligro de una obsesión.

….

El olor dulce del cloroformo aun la tenía mareada e irritada hasta cierto punto que había dejado de llorar para concentrarse más en su situación. Marceline estaba encerrada en una habitación donde lo poco que veía era la silueta de su captor recargado junto a la chimenea encendida.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto tratando de soltarse de los amarres en sus muñecas.

La silueta se agito con su risa.

—Vamos piensa un momento Marceline.

Ella amplio sus ojos.

—Jhon…que rayos estas…

Su madre en una esquina encendió la luz.

—Shsss cariño…no grites.

Su madre fue a aflojar sus amarres.

—Mama…que… ¡qué haces!

La mujer estaba a punto de hablar pero su novio una vez más la volvía a manipular.

—Ann ve a buscar algo de agua.

Ella asintio y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

—Ahora tú te quedarás callada…de acuerdo.

Marceline frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres mi padre. —mascullo desafiante sacando de sus cabales a el poco tolerante de su padrastro que levanto su mano para darle un golpe.

— ¡ALTO!

Ambos se giraron a ver al pelirrojo.

—Te pago para vigilarla no para golpearla.

Jhon asintio y se apartó con rapidez de ellos.

— ¡Sal!

Marceline vio con incredulidad como su padrastro salió corriendo asustado solo con el grito de Ricardio y honestamente se encogió asustada.

—Ricardio…que…que es todo esto. —susurro nerviosa por primera vez en su presencia.

—Déjame ir

El pelirrojo puso sus manos en las mejillas de la pelinegra y se acercó a susurrarle algo que hizo un enorme hueco en su estómago.

—Nunca…Marceline…nunca.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir dejándola angustiada.

….

En la casa de Marceline, Fionna y Marshall se encontraron con que Gumball y Simon estaban peleando. La rubia tuvo que usar la manguera para apartarlos.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Marshall detuvo a Gumball.

— ¡Que rayos pasa aquí!, ¿dónde está Marceline?

Ambos dejaron de querer matarse con la mirada para ver al pelinegro.

—Salió corriendo.

Fionna le dio una mirada cuestionante a la pelirosa. Que acaso había estado viendo como su hermano y mejor amigo se peleaban sin hacer nada por detenerlos, pensó mientras miraba las heridas en la cara del castaño y el pelirosa.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —pregunto Marshall.

—No…no lo sé.

Simon se levantó.

—Tengo que encontrarla. —declaro de repente acomodándose las gafas.

—Yo también.

Gumball empujo con suavidad la rubia.

—Oh, no tú no vas a ningún lado.

El pelirosa miro a su hermana con aprensión.

—Esto no es tu asunto Bonnibel.

Fionna se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella tiene razón hay que esperar a que ella se comunique. —mascullo girándose a ver a Marshall tratando de transmitir algo de calma.

—Mejor hay que curarles esas heridas.

Gumball intentó resistirse pero al final acepto ya que al igual que Simon no tenía ni idea de donde pudo haber ido. Así que también fue con la rubia.

….

Las horas pasaron y nada, Marceline no se comunicó en toda la noche. Marshall creció más y más inquieto pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Gumball quédate quieto.

Marshall le dio una mirada al pelirosa en el sofá que era curado por Fionna.

— ¿Que rayos fue lo que paso con Marceline? —pregunto no muy paciente.

—Eso ya te lo explicaron, ella salió corriendo.

El peli oscuro miro mal a Bonnibel.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero que pasó para que ella se fuera de esa manera.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—Bueno eso te lo puede contar Gumball.

Todos miraron al chico.

—El y Marceline se estaban besando aun cuando ella salía con Simon…ella es una…

Lo que estaba por decir no le agrado nada a Marshall.

— ¡Bonnibel cierra la boca! —grito gumball levantándose con rapidez.

—Cómo puedes mentir de esa manera, ella venia llorando y después Simon apareció…que coincidencia que tu venias con él.

Marshall fue a tomar por el cuello a Simon.

— ¡Que le hiciste!

Bonnibel intento defender al castaño pero el negó.

—Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

Marshall levanto una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono soltándolo.

—Yo hice algo terrible…

Marshall volteo hacia Gumball.

—Ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme.

Fionna asintio apareciendo junto al pelinegro.

—Es verdad. —dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada era el momento de confesar sus oscuros planes de venganza.

— ¡Hablen!

Gumball asintio.

—Hace tiempo yo estudiaba con Marceline la secundaria, ella era una especie de abusona que junto con su grupo molestaban a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

_Flash back_

— _¡hey que tanto miras!_

_Gumball se puso rígido. Una vez más lo había atrapado mirándola._

—_Na…nada Marceline._

_Ella ladeo la cabeza._

—_Mira dulce bobo no estoy aquí compartiendo una mesa contigo por gusto, apresúrate a terminar esta tontería._

_El frunció el ceño._

—_Se supone que debes ayudarme._ _—le dijo después de regresar su mirada al libro._

—_Se supone que cierres la boca._

_Marceline le arrogo una de sus borradores en la cabeza._

—_De todos modos porque me escogiste como compañero si me odias._

_La pelinegra dejo de jugar con el flequillo que le caia en la frente para mirar al chico pensativa._

—_Eso es fácil de responder, en esta clase tú eres algo así como la galleta más lista del frasco y me tienes el suficiente miedo para obedecerme._

_Gumball negó._

—_Por qué no fuiste con tu novio Ash._

_Marceline suspiro._

—_Te lo acabo de decir bobo, tú eres listo y Ash es un idiota, ¡ahora termina eso ya!_

_Fin Flash back_

Gumball sonrió ante el único recuerdo cuando Marceline no fue tan cruel con él. Las próximas veces ella influenciada por las malas amistades que la rodeaban en ese momento le hizo la vida un infierno hasta el punto de la desesperante angustia que lo llevaron a subir al tejado de la secundaria.

— ¿Y después que?

El pelirosa suspiro.

—Después de…después me transfirieron a otra escuela…

Fionna sonrió con nostalgia.

—Hay nos conocimos todos. —dijo está recordando que desde el primer momento cuando vio al pelirosa entrar por la puerta principal había tenido un enamoramiento sutil. Siempre intento acaparar su atención, pero el solo parecía importarse sobre una sola cosa y aunque ahora le causara risa, antes estaba celosa del recuerdo de Marceline que estaba aún presente en los ojos de Gumball cada que miraba a los abusones de esa escuela.

—Fue en ese momento que planeamos toda una venganza apenas entráramos a la preparatoria y me reencontrara con Marceline.

_Flash back_

_Marceline estaba arrogando sus libros en la taquilla con mucha molestia. Hoy su padre le había dicho que se casaba con su novia y ella estaba molesta por que esa mujer había ocupado el sitio que era de su madre._

—_Maldición_

_Junto a ella un chico de cabello rosa se quedó mirándola y eso le irritaba. _

— _¿Necesitas algo?_ _—pregunto brusca cerrando con fuerza su gaveta._

— _¿Que ya no recuerdas?_

_Marceline rio._

— _¿Te conozco acaso?_

_Gumball amplio sus ojos, ella no lo reconocía ahora con esta nueva fachada._

—_Hey chico._ _—dijo mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara._

—_Oh, lo siento me confundí._

_Ella lo vio correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se encogió de hombros antes de irse a cumplir con su amigo y primo en el tejado._

— _¿Estas bien?_ _—pregunto Finn después de verlo llegar muy agitado._

— _¿Donde esta Simon?_

_El rubio se encogió de hombros._

—_Fue algo tan extraño, apenas le mostré la chica él se fue._

_Gumball simplemente negó. A veces su amigo era tan extraño._

_Fin flash back_

— ¿Qué clase de venganza?

Marshall parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguno.

—Tenía que enamorarla para después humillarla en el baile de graduación.

Fionna ahogo una exclamación de horror.

….

— ¡Que!

Ricardio sentado en una silla frente a Marceline sonrió con astucia.

—Eso, que ellos tenían planeado humillarte frente a toda la escuela.

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza.

—Vamos no llores.

Ricardio le levanto la cara.

—Ahora no te queda otra obsion más que quedarte conmigo. —dijo feliz y eso le asustaba ya que parecía tan diferente al bastardo sin corazón oh decencia que conoció y odiaba.

—Ahora… ¡Janne!

La fantasma entro cargando una bandeja de comida.

—Vigílala bien.

La rubia asintio frenéticamente al pelirrojo que recién salía.

—Carago esta tan fuera de sí. —murmuro dejando la bandeja en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunto Marceline agradecida cuando la fantasma le quito los amarres.

—Esta todo enloquecido por tu culpa…

Su declaración fue todo un choque.

—Tu pequeño espectáculo con el chico rosado rompió el delgado hilo que sostenida esa aterradora obsesión que siempre tuvo contigo.

La fantasma se cruzó de brazos.

—Vino a la Nightosphere y nos secuestró a mí y a Clarence.

En su opinión ella si parecía asustada.

—Creo que tomo todo un frasco de pastillas. —mascullo chasqueando los dedos.

—Espera estas diciéndome que Heartfill está aún…enamorado.

La fantasma suspiro exasperada.

—Por dios Marceline ve lo obvio, el jamás supero que lo rechazaras, que no recuerdas a su última amante, ¡Roxan es exactamente igual a ti!

Inquieta Marceline miro hacia la ventana, todo un plan formándose en su cabeza.

—Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí.

La fantasma negó.

—Estás loca, yo no voy a arriesgar mi trasero por ti. —susurro bajo temiendo que el pelirrojo entrara.

— ¿Entonces qué?, me quedare aquí a merced de ese desalmado.

La rubia fue a ver que no hubiera nadien husmeando en la puerta.

—Marceline escúchame ahora no solo eres tú, tu madre esta también en peligro con ese cerdo de tu padrastro.

Se acercó a ella.

—Si te vas ahora nos pones a todos en peligro.

La reina vampiro apretó los puños.

—Debe de haber una forma.

Murmullos vinieron desde afuera y ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que los pasos se alejaron.

—Clarence es el único que puede salir a la ciudad, solo hay que convencerlo para ir a avisar a tu caballería sobre tu situación.

Rio.

—Aunque teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial delictivo será un trabajo complicado.

Marceline negó.

—Hay que intentarlo.

….

Clarence estaba sentado en la entrada de la gran cabaña mirando hacia la ventana en el cuarto piso.

—Clarence.

Él se giró a ver a Janne.

— ¿Ya se fue?

Clarence asintio.

—Bien, escúchame hable con Marceline.

Amplio sus ojos.

—No pensara escapar, ¿oh si? —pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

—Me temo que sí.

Se acercó más a él.

—Tenemos que avisar a sus amigos.

El negó una y otra vez.

—Estás loca Ricardio nos mata si se entera.

Janne negó.

—Ella se fingirá enferma y él te enviara a la ciudad a buscar medicamento, tú tienes que ir a ver a Marshall Lee.

Desde lejos Jhon miro con sospecha a los chicos hablando. ¿Que estarían tramando?, se preguntaba mientras esperaba que Ann terminara de alimentar a su hija.

_Marceline pov:_

_Mire a mi madre que al igual que la fantasma tenía esa expresión de miedo en su cara._

—_Mama los sacare de esto —dijo poniendo mi mano en las suyas._

—_Pero Marceline…_

_Negué._

—_Solo no digas nada y yo me encargare de todo._

_Metí mi mano en mis bolsillos._

—_Como cuando me dejaste en la casa de la abuela._

_Le entrego el dije que ella me regalo._

—_Te lo prometo._

_Apenas jhon entro ella apretó el dije en su mano y con una mirada me deseo toda la suerte que definitivamente iba a necesitar._

—_Oye quien te desato._

_Apenas lo veo acercarse me convenzo de que esto tiene que parecer real._

—_Ack…mi estómago._

_El ríe._

—_Vamos pequeña mentirosa no me engañas._

_Me retorcí fingiendo una profunda agonía que a juzgar por su expresión me pareció que si se creyó todo._

— _¡Marceline! _

_Mi madre se agacho junto a mí y me sacudió suavemente._

—_Que… ¿qué le pasa?_

_Jhon también se acercó y puso su mano sobre el sitio que yo tocaba y claro yo fingí un dolor insoportable._

—_Es el apéndice…si es eso._

_Jhon palideció._

—_Tengo que llamar a Ricardio._

_Mama asintio frenéticamente._

— _¡Si hazlo rápido!_ _—grito cuando el salió rápidamente de la habitación._

_Fin pov_

_Marceline se levantó del suelo y sonrió a su madre su plan estaba listo._

…_._

_En la escuela Marshall mantuvo un ojo vigilante en Ricardio desde que llego. Algo del pasado lo hacía desconfiar de él._

—_Jhon que pasa._

_El desde detrás del casillero amplio los ojos. Ese era acaso el padrastro de Marceline._

— _¡QUE!_

_El palideció, cerró su casillero y así como llego salió. Marshall también fue a buscar a Gumball y Simon que no habían dejado en ningún momento el aparcamiento._

…_._

_En la cabaña Clarence y la fantasma vieron llegar a Ricardio._

—_Bien recuerda lo que dije._

_Clarence asintio._

— _¿Sobre qué?_ _—pregunto Jhon saliendo a recibir al pelirrojo asustándolos._

—_Que te importa vejete._ _—La fantasma dijo cruzándose de brazos._

—_Pequeña…_

_Antes de que hiciera algo Ricardio lo detuvo._

— _¿Donde esta?_ _—pregunto preocupado._

—_Arriba._ _—respondió Jhon antes de que un grito desgarrador rompiera el silencio. El subió rápidamente hasta la habitación donde encontró a Marceline tumbada en la cama retorciéndose de dolor._

— _¡Salga!_

_Marceline asintio hacia su madre que a regañadientes salido de la habitación._

—_Marceline que pasa… ¿dónde duele?_

_Él se comenzó a acercar con ojos frenéticos y ella se apartó instintivamente._

—_Necesito un…medico._ _—susurro sin apartar los ojos de los suyos._

—_No…no…déjame ver._

_Con dedos temblorosos el tomo su vientre y ella se agito de dolor._

—_Ricardio por…por favor…_

_Dando un suspiro asintio._

—_Jhon…que Clarence valla a la ciudad._

_El hombre en la puerta acepto._

— _¿Que Janne valla con él?_ _—cuestiono casualmente._

— _¡NO!_

_Tallándose las manos se apartó de la cama._

—_Que Ann lo acompañe._

_Jhon lo habría convencido de que no era buena idea pero el volvía a estar emocionalmente distante y peligroso._

—_Está bien._

_Salió a avisarles mientras Ricardio se fue rápidamente a encerrar a su habitación. Marceline solo cerró los ojos mientras rezaba para que su plan funcionara._

…_._

_Abajo Clarence se sorprendió con lo que Jhon le dijo. Jamás pensó que esto resultara, pero agradeció al cielo que si lo hiciera._

—_Ann ve con él._

_La madre de Marceline miro hacia su novio y luego hacia la casa._

—_Ve._

_Clarence la jalo del brazo._

—_Venga señora ella estará bien._

_Una de sus miradas dirigidas a la fantasma despertó la sospecha una vez más en Jhon._

—_Todo esto es una treta._ _—dijo después de que el auto se alegara por el camino de tierra._

—_No…Jhon…_

_La fantasma intento detenerlo pero él la empujo al suelo para después tomar el otro auto._

…_._

_Ya en la carretera Ann apretaba el relicario mientras al igual que su hija rezaba para que todo saliera bien._

— _¡Maldición!—grito Clarence cuando vio el auto detrás del suyo._

—_Es…es Jhon._

_Clarence negó. Él no estaba deteniéndose, el hizo una promesa y tenía que cumplirla._

—_Él no nos alcanzara._ _—dijo para después pisar el acelerador. Tenía un único pensamiento, y era hacer por primera vez en su miserable vida algo que fuera correcto._

— _¡Cuidado!_

_Solo puedo ver al final la peligrosa orilla antes de que el chirriar de los neumáticos fuera lo único que alcanzaran a escuchar._

…_._

—_Marceline…_

_De pie en la ventana la pelinegra palideció cuando escucho la voz de Ricardio._

—_Pensé que estaba enferma._

_Con una expresión aterradora él se comenzó a acercar._

— _¡ME MENTISTE!_ _—grito mientras levantaba la mano, y ella sin pensarlo lo pateo en la entrepierna antes de echare a correr hacia abajo._

— _¡Roxan detenla!_

_Desde el suelo llamo a la pelinegra que jalo del cabello a Marceline._

—_Tú no vas a ninguna parte._

_Susurro está sonriendo con maldad._

—_No aun._

…_._


	18. Chapter 18

**Recuérdame.**

**Capitulo: 18 **

**Rescate **

…**.LC…**

Roxan había llegado a la escuela con la esperanza de seguir manipulando a Simon como lo hizo con su familia. Pero al encontrarse con él fue una historia completamente diferente, él le reprocho su engaño para después irse.

Ella por supuesto dedujo que Marceline no había cumplido su parte del trato, así que la busco para encararla pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

—Suéltame. —dijo la reina vampiro tratando de soltarse.

—No lo creo.

Poniendo más fuerza en el agarre que tenía en su cabello la mantuvo en el suelo mientras Ricardio se unía a ellas.

—Es hora de que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada.

Con el pie a centímetros de su rostro Roxan miro hacia el pelirrojo que con una llamada fría la detuvo.

—Suéltala.

Roxan rio.

— ¿Estas bromeando no? —pregunto mirándolo a la cara.

— ¡Hazlo!

Apartándose rápidamente obedeció sus órdenes.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —pregunto Roxan mirándolo preocupada.

Ricardio se fue hacia Marceline.

—Ricardio. —llamo con más fuerza.

—Estoy bien…muy bien…

Él la obligo a que lo mirara a la cara.

— ¿No es cierto Marcy?

La reina vampiro miro hacia abajo.

—Suéltame. —murmuro bajo.

— ¡NO!

Apretándola en un asfixiante abrazo tallo su rostro en su cabello.

—No volverás a irte jamás.

Roxan dio un paso atrás herida de repente con el fervor con el cual Ricardio abrazaba a Marceline. Ella siempre supo que su posición era la de una sustituta pero jamás quiso reconocer ese hecho.

—No importa lo que hagas, nadien podrá liberarte de mí.

Un rato después la soltó y fue hacia afuera.

— ¡JANNE! —grito pero nadien respondió. La fantasma estaba por lo menos unos metros lejos, ella había aprovechado que el pelirrojo estaba ocupado con Marceline para huir.

—Maldición, le debo una bien grande. —susurro la fantasma mientras caminaba entre la maleza hacia la carretera donde por poco estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por una ambulancia que paso a toda velocidad hacia un tramo del camino donde se podía ver una columna de humo.

—no…no… ¡NO!

Corrió hacia hay.

—Clarence…

Temerosa miro hacia el canal pero luego suspiro aliviada cuando vio que era el auto de Jhon.

—Janne—llamo Clarence a sus espaldas.

—Oh, dios…

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que estas bien. —le susurro antes de besarlo.

—Lo mismo dijo Janne.

La fantasma miro hacia todos lados.

— ¿Donde esta Ann? —cuestiono preocupada.

—Declarando con los oficiales.

Le señalo hacia donde estaba la madre de Marceline con un oficial de policía.

—Ellos ya saben la situación y están buscando una solución.

Janne asintio.

—y Marshall ya está enterado.

Clarence torció el gesto.

—No creo que sea buena idea llamarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

El suspiro.

—Ya conoces lo imprudente que pueden llegar a ser.

Janne negó.

—Ellos pueden ser de ayuda.

Saco el móvil que había tomado del auto de Ricardio y llamo a Marshall.

….

—Es Ricardio.

Fionna miro al pelinegro.

— ¿Que podría querer?

Marshall se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Apenas contesto la persona al otro lado de la línea le dio una noticia terrible.

— ¿Dónde está?

Gumball volteo a verlo.

—No esto…es imposible.

Su expresión no hizo sino empeorar las expresiones de preocupación de Simon y Gumball.

—Ok…más vale que no sea un truco.

Colgó y miro a Ash.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde está la cabaña de Ricardio?

Ash asintio.

—Bien tú serás mi guía.

Estaban por salir cuando Fionna lo jalo de la manga.

— ¿Que está pasando? —pregunto poniéndose de pie.

—Ricardio tiene de rehén a Marceline.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

—Donde.

Al mismo tiempo el castaño y el pelirosa se levantaron.

—No puedo decirles. —Marshall dijo con seriedad.

—Por qué. —exigieron ambos chicos.

—Por qué ustedes intentarían ir y es peligroso. —respondió Ash al lado de su amigo.

—Pero podríamos ayudar.

Marshall negó.

—Lo siento, es mi última palabra.

Ambos salieron pero Simon y Gumball no estaban obedeciendo al pelinegro. Se levantaron y cada uno salió a idear un plan mientras Fionna simplemente se quedó callada. No podía detenerlos ahora que veía esa perseverancia en sus ojos.

…..LC…

_Marceline pov:_

_Ahora con Roxan ayudando a Ricardio no podía simplemente escapar. Ellos ahora me mantenían encerrada y vigilada a todo momento._

—_Hey come._

_Roxan desde la puerta empujo una charola con comida y yo simplemente me quede observando el bosque. Un pequeño destello me llamo la atención._

—_Marceline._

_Con la esperanza devuelta me gire a ver a la odiosa amante de Ricardio. Ella no debía ver esas luces._

— _¡Que quieres!_

_Roxan levanto una ceja._

—_Estaba diciendo que tenían que comer algo, pero parece que hay algo allá afuera que te está distrayendo._

_Dando un par de pasos hacia la ventana miro por ella misma pero gracias al cielo no fue capaz de ver las luces._

—_Tú estás tramando algo, lo sé._ _—murmuro caminando hacia la salida._

—_Pero para tu mala suerte, yo soy fácil de engañar Marceline._

_Abrió la puerta._

—_Mantendré alerta a Ricardio._

_Fin pov._

Después de un azoton de puerta Roxan bajo hacia donde estaba Ricardio. De pie en la gran ventana mirando hacia el bosque con una mueca perturbadora.

—Ricardio…

Saliendo de su trace la volteo a ver esperanzado.

— ¿Marceline?

Roxan negó con una leve mueca de fastidio.

—Oh, que pasa, ¿comió algo?´

Negó mientras recogía un frasco vacío de encima de la mesa.

—Ricardio…debes dejar de tomar esto…

El pelirrojo negó.

—Por qué tendría que hacerlo…no hay nada en el mundo real para mi… ¡NADA! —acabo gritando mientras reía a carcajadas asustando a Roxan.

—Ricardio escúchame, la policía ya nos busca hay que huir antes de que den con esta casa.

La mueca alegre del chico se apagó un momento antes de que una sonrisa encendiera de nuevo.

—No importa Roxan, ella me protegerá…lo ara, ya verás…me protegerá.

Desde el bosque un grupo de policías vieron el destello único en el bosque y se acercaron hacia dicho sitio después de apagar sus linternas.

—Ya estamos cerca. —dijo un uniformado a través del radio al jefe que esperaba en la carretera junto con Clarence y la fantasma que ahora rendían su declaración.

—Señor un par de chicos dicen conocer a la rehén.

El jefe que era un hombre mayor con un bigote recto y bien peinado se giró a ver al grupo de chicos.

— ¿Que hacían intentando saltarse el cerco niños? —cuestiono mirándolos atraves de sus gafas oscuras de aviador.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar señor.

Janne y Clarence también se giraron a ver y mentalmente se golpearon.

— ¿Que se supone que hacen aquí ustedes?

La fantasma miro al Cataño y al pelirosa.

—Esto es peligroso.

Gumball se acercó a ella.

— ¿Como esta? —pregunto con urgencia y preocupación.

—Bueno ella estaba bien cuando la vi la última vez…pero

Simon también se acercó.

—Como que pero… ¿qué pasa Janne?

La rubia miro a su novio y luego a los chicos.

—Ella no está sola con Ricardio…Roxan esta hay también…

El silencio sepultural se vio interrumpido por los gritos y disparos que escucharon de repente en el radio.

—Bruno… ¿qué pasa?

El jefe grito.

—Está armado jefe…son dos…no podemos avanzar…

Ampliando sus ojos el jefe del cuerpo de rescate se apresuró hacia su patrulla donde con rapidez pidió más apoyo. Gumball y Simon aprovecharon para saltar el siguiente cerco hacia el bosque donde cada uno corrió hacia una dirección.

—Esos idiotas…

Janne corrió hacia la valla de metal e intento llamarlos pero ellos ya se habían metido más en el bosque.

….

En la cabaña después de gastar un buen número de balas Ricardio apunto hacia la caja de fusibles y después de una media sonrisa disparo sumiendo a todos los ahí reunidos en la oscuridad.

—Hay que salir de aquí.

Roxan asintio mientras bajaba su arma.

—Vigila mientras voy por Marceline.

Lanzando una maldición silenciosa Roxan asintio pero se tensó cuando sintió algo frio contra su cuello.

—Ricar…

Ash que estaba detrás de ella con su arma apuntándole con firmeza negó.

—No hagas ningún movimiento en falso.

Marshall también apareció. Él le dio una mirada a su amigo antes de entrar a la casa donde con cautela se dirigió hacia la planta alta donde podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia las escaleras.

—Marceline…—susurro levantando su arma.

—Marshall…

La pelinegra que apenas se apagaran las luces salió de la habitación que Roxan olvido cerrar. Camino hacia las escaleras tratando de distinguir algo escucho a su primo.

—Toma mi mano Marceline.

Ella estiro su mano pero apenas un destello de luz revelara la expresión de maniático de Ricardio empujo al suelo a su primo antes de que el pelirrojo disparara.

— ¡Marceline! —grito Marshall desde el suelo viendo a su prima ser arrastrada por el malvado de Ricardio hacia una ventana donde sin más ceremonias se arrogo.

—Maldito…

Corriendo a tropezones hacia la ventana vio con horror y alivio que ambos estaban bien.

— ¡Jamás dejare que se valla!

Disparo un par de veces pero tan descoordinado como estaba solo sirvió para darle tiempo de correr hacia el bosque con Marceline firmemente atada a él.

— ¡Marceline!

Desde afuera Ash escucho estruendo y el grito de su amigo.

—Ja…que idiota…

Roxan rio.

—Ricardio jamás se dejara atrapar—dijo mirando hacia el castaño que llegaba corriendo con el jefe de policía y por menos un grupo pequeño de más uniformados que inmediatamente auxiliaron a los heridos ocultos entre la maleza.

— ¿Ash, dónde están? —pregunto con rapidez Simon mirando hacia la cabaña.

—Salió huyendo. —contesto Marshall Lee saliendo de la casa.

— ¡Que!

Simon palideció.

— ¿Dime hacia dónde?

Marshall lo miro.

—No puedo. —mascullo y el castaño amplio sus ojos en shock.

—Marshall, él esta con Marceline, le puede hacer daño.

El jefe de rescatistas se aclaró la garganta.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo jóvenes, nosotros detendremos, al joven Heartfill, de una manera, oh , otra.

Roxan amplio sus ojos y miro frenéticamente a los policías antes de darle un codazo en el estómago a Ash para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba huyendo Ricardio.

—Simon… ¡No! —Agarrándose el estómago el peliblanco grito al castaño que salió corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

—Nadien se moverá ahora.

El jefe les dio una mirada pesada.

…..LC…

Gumball caminaba cerca de la cabaña con una lámpara en la mano. Un movimiento lo hizo detenerse y girarse hacia el punto donde envió el destello de luz.

—¿Bonnibel?

La pelirosa que se vio descubierta por su hermano nerviosa se separó del auto donde estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sospechando de su presencia hay.

—estoy esperando a Simon.

Él levanto una ceja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Simon estaría aquí?

Bonnibel miro al suelo. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?, que Ricardio la contacto y ella no dijo nada a la policía.

—Bueno…yo…

Una tercera sombra apareció y gumball empujo a su hermana detrás del auto mientras el confrontaba al hasta ahora desconocido.

—Shsss…soy yo, Gumball.

El pelirosa dio un suspiro aliviado.

—Simon, ¿dónde está Marceline? —cuestiono al castaño que miraba continuamente hacia la cabaña pequeña unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

—Ricardio la tiene…pero vienen hacia aquí.

Simon miro a Bonnibel.

— ¿Que hace aquí?

Gumball se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer estaba buscándote. —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolcillos.

— ¿Buscándome?

Una serie de voces los alertaron a tiempo para esconderse.

—Marceline… ¡date prisa!

La reina vampiro que se detuvo para recuperar el aliento miro mal al pelirojo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo Heartfill. —susurro para molestia del chico que suspiro exasperado.

—No hay otra solución, toda la policía de "Ooo" está buscándome.

Marceline se enderezo.

—Entonces entrégate. —dijo tratando de llegar al hombre racional atrapado en las fantasías inducidas por tanto alucinógeno.

—Antes muerto que encerrado…sin ti Marcy…

Ella negó.

—Ricardio por favor, tienes que entregarte…necesitas ayuda.

Sin darle una segunda mirada continuo su camino jalándola del brazo hasta la cabaña donde la empujo con rudeza hacia el interior.

—Te lo dije antes muerto.

Para añadir un tinte dramático cargo su arma y salió a vigilar afuera.

_Marceline pov:_

_Esto estaba empeorando cada vez más. Ricardio ya no era el bastardo arrogante que tanto odiaba, él ahora se había convertido en una especie de hombre aferrado a un mundo fantástico que solo existía en su mente._

—_Marceline…—llamo alguien y yo inmediatamente me gire._

— _¿Simon?_

_La figura asintio y yo no espere más para ir a abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo había echado tanto de menos._

— _¿Estas bien?_ _—pregunto separándose y mirándome a los ojos._

—_Si…estoy bien… ¿pero qué haces aquí?, es peligroso._

_El sonrió._

—_No importa, tenía que sacarte de aquí._

_Contagiada con su sonrisa negué. _

— _¿Desde cuando eres tan imprudente?_

_Él se encogió de hombros._

— _¡MARCELINE!_

_Asustada empuje a Simon._

—_Tienes que esconderte._

_El asintio y salió por la puerta trasera._

— _¡MARCELINE!_ _—volvió a gritar Ricardio y yo me gire a verlo._

—_Tus amigos están aquí._

_Palidecí._

—_Como que mis amigos._

_El asintio._

—_Todo tu grupo quiere lastimarme._

_Con rapidez me abrazo._

—_Pero tú estás conmigo, me salvaras como en aquella ocasión ¿verdad?_

_Me tense cuando el menciono esa terrible experiencia que nos terminó uniendo. Aun podía escuchar el trueno del disparo, ver la sangre y el dolor en aquellos ojos enloquecidos._

—_Me salvaras._

_Temblé cuando me di cuenta de que Simon estaba afuera escuchándonos. El no debía de saber de eso, no quería que supiera._

_Fin pov_

Simon levanto una ceja y continúo escuchando.

— ¿Simon, como esta? —Gumball que se había aproximado aun en contra de las órdenes de su hermana pregunto preocupado por la expresión de Simon.

—Está bien…—susurro aun con la mitad de su atención puesta en la conversación.

Bonnibel que estaba mirando continuamente el botón que encendía las luces de su auto miro una última vez a su hermano y Simon. Ricardio le había prometido quitar de su camino a Marceline si lo ayudaba, ella quería la seguridad de Gumball y Simon, ellos no podían estar cerca de alguien que mato aun tipo.

— ¡Bonnibel no!

Fue demasiado tarde. La pelirosa encendió los faros que avisaron a Ricardio de que la perdona de la que hablaba, había llegado para ayudarlo a salir de aquí con Marceline.

—Vamos ya está aquí.

La jalo del brazo y ambos salieron a afuera donde se encontraron con Bonnibel y Gumball.

— ¡Tu! —grito el pelirrojo levantando su arma hacia el pelirosa.

—Siempre estorbando.

Antes de que disparara Marceline lo empujo provocando que el tiro diera en algún tronco hueco. Simon entonces salió de su escondite y apunto hacia Ricardio que lo miro con odio puro.

—Bebí suponerlo. —burlándose murmura el pelirrojo con el dedo en el gatillo apunto de disparar.

— ¡Ricardio No! —grito la pelirosa apresurando a sacar de su bolsillo una vieja pistola.

—Oh, vamos Bonnie, antes de que tu averigües como usar esa cosa yo ya le di un tiro a su querido Simon.

Marceline que estaba en el suelo miro con sorpresa a la pelirosa. Ella podía tomar el arma y ayudar a Simon, ella tenía mejor puntería.

—Además no teníamos un trato.

Marceline aprovecho para escabullirse hasta donde estaba la pelirosa e intento arrebatarle el arma. Esto claro que Bonnibel lo tradujo como una traición y forcejeo con ella hasta que un disparo hizo eco en todo el bosque.

Simon y Gumball ampliaron sus ojos en shock, Bonnibel se tapó con fuerza los oídos y cerró los ojos, Ricardio simplemente se quedó estático mirando a Roxan dispararle a Marceline.

Todo pasó para Marceline casi como en cámara lenta. Solo escucho los gritos desesperados de Simon y Gumball antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

— ¡Marceline! —grito el castaño tratando de hacerla abrir los ojos, pero parecía inútil. Ella estaba inconsciente.

—Rápido hay que detener el sangrado.

Gumball desgarro un pedazo de su camisa antes de levantar la blusa manchada de la pelinegra. Simon dio un grito ahogado después de ver la herida en su abdomen.

—La…la bala… ¡hay que sacar la bala! — Con las manos temblorosas dijo el castaño recordando la anterior vez que Marceline resultó herida.

—Es verdad.

Reconoció Gumball mientras buscaba algo que fuera de ayuda.

—Ricardio hay que huir. —dijo desesperada Roxan jalando al pelirrojo que parecía aun ausente.

— ¡RICARDIO!

Simon se levantó y fue a apuntarles con su arma.

—Ustedes se quedan dónde están. —susurro a lo que Roxan rio.

—Vamos Ricardio, dispárale.

Ambos miraron cuando el pelirrojo soltó su arma.

—Todo está perdido…ella va a morir.

Con rapidez le arrebato su pistola a la pelinegra que atónita vio cómo se llevó el cañón a la cabeza.

— ¡Todo está perdido!

…LC…

Los policías que aprovechaban que ya comenzaba a amanecer se acercaban a la pequeña choza donde presumían estaba Ricardio escondido con la rehén se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escucharon un disparo y luego gritos.

— ¡Ricardio! —grito Roxan después de ver que Simon le disparara en una pierna.

—Maldito.

Ricardio que estaba en una agonía intensa miro con odio al chico.

— ¡Que no entiendes que de esta manera podremos estar juntos en el infierno!

Simon miro preocupado hacia donde Gumball atendía a la pelinegra.

—Marceline, Escúchame….tienes que mantenerte consiente.

Gumball aplico fuerza hacia donde presionaba contra la herida sangrante de bala y la reina vampiro dio un respingo volviendo momentáneamente.

—Gum…Aaaa…

Instintivamente llevo sus manos a las del pelirosa que no vacilo y mantuvo apretada la tela empapada de rojo.

—Vamos…háblame….no duermas…—susurro el pelirosa tratando de ser fuerte ante la escena, pero los pronósticos no eran alentadores. Ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Sa…sabes…tú serás un buen médico…algún día…—sonriendo con cansancio Marceline le dijo sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido.

¿Este era el fin?, ¿así acabaría su vida?, Pensaba ella tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Vamos…tu…tu también lo serás Marceline.

Por un momento cerro los ojos y Gumball con desesperación le pidió a su hermana que fuera a pedir ayuda. Pero ella estaba aún en shock.

— ¡Marceline!

De entre los arbustos aparecieron Ash y Marshall, que apenas vieron a Marceline inerte en el suelo corrieron a verla.

—Dios—exclamaron ambos después de ver las manos manchadas de rojo del pelirosa que no dejaba de aplicar fuerza desesperado por detener los pequeños riachuelos.

— ¡Que alguien avise a la ambulancia!

El jefe de policía que estaba persiguiendo a los dos chicos que aprovecharon uno de sus descuidos para salir corriendo hacia aquí, les aseguro que a partir del sonido de disparos no perdió el tiempo para poner alerta a los paramédicos que en este momentos buscaban acudir lo más pronto posible.

—Marques, arresten a estos dos.

El policía que también estaba siguiéndolo asintio.

—Bien…solo queda esperar. —dijo después de dar un vistazo al grupo.

Simon se apresuró a ir hacia Marceline.

— ¿Como esta? —pregunto a lo que Gumball bajo la cabeza y dio un suspiro tembloroso.

—Tranquilo…no es tu culpa. —le dijo ella dándole un toque suave a su mano.

—Fue…mía.

Simon cerró los ojos.

—No debí mentirte…

Marceline rio dolorosamente.

—La que te mintió fui yo, Simon fue mi culpa involucrarte en esto.

El castaño inmediatamente le pidió que no dijera más. Ahora importaba más que ahorrara sus fuerzas para Salir adelante, ya después vendrían las explicaciones.

—Gracias a dios ya están aquí.

Unos pasos lejos los paramédicos aparecieron.

—Rápido está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Ambos médicos asintieron, fueron con rapidez a atender a la pelinegra que parecía haber perdido la conciencia de nuevo.

…LC…

Arriba en la carretera Fionna había llegado junto a Finn, flama y la novia de Ash después de horas angustiosas de espera sin saber nada.

Ella había estado preguntando a los policías pero ninguno sabio darle razón de sus amigos. Fue hasta que vio a Ricardio y su cómplice arrestados , se alivió un poco de ver que el pelirrojo ya no haría daño a su amiga.

— ¡Aun lado todos! —grito un paramédico mientras empujaba la camilla donde con consternación vio estaba Marceline pálida como el papel con una mascarilla de oxígeno.

— ¿Gumball que paso? —pregunto al chico que alterado casi salta cuando le toco el hombro.

—Le dispararon.

Ella grito horrorizada.

—La llevaran al hospital, necesita ser intervenida con urgencia.

La rubia asintio.

—Ok, vamos.

No perdieron tiempo discutiendo quien iría con la pelinegra al hospital. Sus mentes se ocupaban más en orar por la salud de la joven cuya vida pendía de un hilo que a cada momento se adelgazaba más.

_**Bien hay lo tienen mis queridos lectores. El final está cerca, al otro lado de la hoja. Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza ;) **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Capitulo: 19 **_

_**Olvido.**_

_**Enjoy:**_

…_**LC**_…

El reloj no dejaba de correr y en el hospital. En la sala de espera, todos estaban esperando algún medico les diera una noticia sobre el estado de salud de Marceline.

Simon y Gumball no detenían su andar de un lado a otro, Marshall y Ash estaban intentando calmar su inquietud y Fionna trataba junto a su hermano alentar a las buenas noticias.

Hace más de dos horas que la ingresaron al quirófano a la pelinegra y hasta ahora los pronósticos no eran buenos.

—Familiares de la señorita Abadeer.

Marshall fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Soy su primo.

El doctor frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sus padres?

Antes de que el pelinegro abriera la boca Ann entro en la sala.

—Yo, soy su madre.

El medico asintio.

—Señora…no le mentiré…hicimos todo lo que pudimos…pero…

Ann palideció.

—Que… ¿qué le paso a mi hija? —pregunto con urgencia.

—Múltiples hemorragias.

Todos exclamaron horrorizados.

—La bala si bien impacto en una arteria importante…los daños…

Ann apretó el dije que aún tenía en las manos.

— ¿Que quiere decir?

El medico suspiro.

—Su hija entro en coma.

Al fondo de la sala Gumball que aún tenía en sus manos la sangre de Marceline paro abruptamente cuando escucho el veredicto del doctor. Se sintió desfallecer al igual que Simon que negó una y otra vez.

—Esto… ¡esto fue tu culpa! —Bonnibel que acudió rápidamente a apoyar a Simon. Salto cuando escucho el grito de su hermano.

—Tú y tu egoísmo.

Ash y Marshall fueron a detener al pelirosa que estaba tan fuera de sí.

—Gumball tranquilo. —dijo Marshall por primera vez amable con el chico.

—No… ¡esto es su culpa!

Simon miro entre ambos hermanos. El tal vez no lo estaba meditando bien, pero estaba seguro que algo tenia de razón Gumball.

—Tengo entendido que su ex esposo es el abogado Hudson. —cuestiono el doctor apartando la mirada de los chicos.

—Sí, él es…

—Bueno sería bueno que también le avise.

Ann asintio.

—Ya lo hice, el llegara en unas horas.

El medico asintio.

…LC…

Pasaron las horas y de un momento a otro Hudson Abadeer apareció pulcramente vestido con una expresión de preocupación.

—Ann, ¿dónde está?, quiero verla…

Ann asintio.

—Ya la han llevado a una habitación…ahora sus amigos están con ella.

Hudson frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sus amigos? —pregunto molesto.

—Debí suponerlo.

Saco su móvil dispuesto a llamar a seguridad pero Ann negó.

—Estos son diferentes Hudson.

Ambos miraron hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de terapia intensiva.

…._**LC**_…

_Fionna pov:_

_Esto parecía una pesadilla. Marceline estaba en coma, Gumball y Simon estaban como zombies y bueno los otros estábamos reponiéndonos apenas del impacto de ver a la temida reina vampiro conectada a un montón de aparatos._

—_No puedo más…_

_Marshall con los ojos llorosos aparto la mirada y apretó los puños._

—_Yo mismo iré hasta la cárcel a partirle la cara._

_Sin pensarlo lo tome del brazo._

—_Deja que la justicia se encargue de él._

_El forcejeo un rato pero al final me abrazo con fuerza y juro que escuche un sollozo._

— _¡Maldición!_ _—grito Gumball golpeando la pared con el puño y yo me sentí mal por él, por Simon. Esto debió de ser más duro para ellos que estaban muy enamorados de Marceline._

—_Vamos, el doctor dijo solo un rato._

_Ash que también estaba hay con nosotros cinco fue a jalar del brazo al pelirosa._

—_Su padre debió de llegar y tal vez quiere venir a verla._ _—dijo y yo asentí. Suavemente empuje a Marshall._

_Fin pov_

Fionna noto que Simon se quedó hay de pie mirando a Marceline profundamente dormida. Sonrió, esto tenía que ser un momento solo para ellos dos así que cerro con delicadeza la puerta.

—Marcy…

El castaño tomo la mano de la pelinegra y simplemente se permitió llorar. Todo esto nunca debió de terminar de esta manera, el debió de hacer caso a su sentido común y ver que la niña que siempre estuvo buscando siempre estuvo frente suyo, el debió protegerla.

—Te pediría perdón…pero quiero que este despierta cuando te cuente de todas las estupideces que hice para que personalmente me des uno de tus ingeniosos castigos…

Su voz se comenzó a romper.

—Porque tienes que despertar…Marceline…tienes que despertar…

Solo una débil respiración fue lo que escucho antes de desmoronarse.

…_.__**LC**_…

Afuera Gumball se detuvo cuando escucho las suplicas que le hacía Simon a Marceline para después apretar los puños. Esto era su culpa, él ideo el plan sin pararse a meditar que lejos de vengarse estaba causando más daño.

Si ella no se hubiera enterado de todo ella estaría bien y no en un profundo sueño del que nadien estaba seguro que despertaría. Él estaba estudiando medicina y conocía un par de cosas que lo desanimaban.

—Gumball…

El miro hacia donde estaba su hermana.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Gumball negó.

—No quiero, solo vete Bonnibel.

Ella negó.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches. —susurro obstinada tratando de llegar a él.

— ¿Escucharte?

El pelirosa hizo una mueca burlona.

—Nada de lo que digas puede explicar tus acciones egoístas. Mira ella está en coma por tu culpa, felicidades hermana, ganaste…

Sacudiéndose su agarre camino lejos de ella justo cuando Simon abrió la puerta.

—Simon…

El castaño trato de sonreír.

—Escuche a Gumball.

Bonnibel asintio.

—Venía a ver a Marceline pero…se fue…

Simon sonrió a medias.

—Ya…veo…

Viendo que estaba a punto de volver a llorar Bonnibel lo abrazo con fuerza para después decir una y otra vez palabras de apoyo mientras miraba la figura en la cama. Estar con Ricardio debió convertirla en un mounstro, porque aun cuando veía cuanto estaban sufriendo todos por Marceline. Ella no sentía nada, ni culpa, ni piedad…ninguno de esos sentimientos.

…_**LC**_…

Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas...los meses y nada cambio en esa pequeña habitación. Marceline seguía dormida y sus amigos siempre la visitaban para contarle sobre cada pequeña cosa que cambiaba en la escuela.

Como los exámenes finales, el baile de graduación.

Cada uno vivió su vida lo mejor que pudo a excepción de Simon y Gumball que cada día esperanzados acudían al hospital para ver si hubo alguna mejoría, pero al final los padres de la reina vampiro con tristeza les hacían saber que todo seguía igual.

Con el tiempo una inesperada sorpresa llego para Simon. Una carta de aceptación para la universidad de más prestigio en todo el país, por fin cumpliría su sueño de ser un gran arqueólogo.

Pero el único problema es que tendría que irse lejos de "Ooo" y de Marceline por un tiempo. Lo medito por más de dos semanas, hasta que al final después de una charla con los amigos de Marceline comprendió que su querida Marcy siempre apoyaría sus sueños y si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, cuando ella se despertara seguramente le daría una buena reprimenda.

….._**dos años después**_…

Corriendo entre la multitud que llenaba el hospital Fionna finalmente encontró a cierto chico pelirosa revisando un montón de papeles en una pizarra pegada en la sala de espera. Sonrió en su opinión seguía siendo el mismo chico que estudio la preparatoria con ella.

— ¿Hay algún medico disponible hoy? —pregunto parándose justamente detrás suyo.

— ¿Fionna?

Ella asintio.

—La misma. —respondió para después abrazarlo con fuerza

—Valla, yo que te imaginaba al otro lado del océano estudiando cine

Fionna rio.

—Crees que me perdería esta fecha.

Le mostro la caja envuelta en papel colorido.

—Marshall también pidió permiso a su tío para venir.

De un momento a otro la alegre reunión se opacó. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Marceline y bueno no era algo muy agradable celebrarlo en una habitación de hospital.

—Vamos no ponga esa cara doctor…hay que estar felices…

Gumball noto que ella también estaba triste así que sonrió.

—Tienes razón…

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la habitación de Marceline. En el Aero puerto una chica pelinaranga y una pelirosa reían ante la imagen al frente de ellas.

—Ves te dije que no podrías con todas esas maletas Simon.

El castaño entre tanta maleta miro a ambas chicas.

—Bueno está bien, perdí la apuesta—susurro poniéndose de pie.

—Te toca pagar el taxi.

Simon rodo los ojos.

—Si…si…

Mientras se acomodaba las gafas se tensó.

— ¿Dónde está mi maletín? —pregunto buscando frenéticamente en el suelo.

—Aquí esta.

Suspirando aliviado sonrió.

—Gracias Bonnibel…

La pelirosa asintio.

— ¿Oye porque esta tan apegado a ese maletín?

Bonnibel miro a su amiga pelinaranga.

—Trae algo muy especial.

Los tres salieron a la calle a tomar un taxi cuando la pelinaranga recordó algo.

—Rayos olvide comprar un bolígrafo.

Bonnibel y Simon rieron.

—Tienes toda una docena en tu maleta Betty…

La pelinaranga negó.

—Tengo que tener uno a la mano para que me firme mi libro. —dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia la tienda de recuerdos del aeropuerto a buscar una pluma.

—Valla…

Bonnibel rio.

—Vamos no la culpes, admira mucho a tu tía y ansia su autógrafo mucho.

Simon asintio con una sonrisa.

—Debí suponerlo cuando la vi dormir con el libro.

Ambos miraron la ciudad, por cuanto tiempo habían estado ausentes. Dos años completos cada uno estudiando sus respectivas carreras.

—Tenía pensado avisar a mis abuelos de mi llegada pero prefiero darles la sorpresa.

Bonnibel miro a su amigo.

— ¿Tu avisaste en tu casa?

El asintio.

—Listo ya podemos ir.

Ondeando una pluma blanca con un pingüino (Gunter) en un extremo, Betty miro a sus dos amigos.

—Ok, vamos.

Un taxi paro de inmediato y mientras subían Simon dijo.

—Al hospital Belén Memorial

…..LC…

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la cama donde Marceline dormía. Cada uno había traído barios obsequios. Había sido un ambiente feliz hasta que inesperadamente Simon llego.

—Oh, por dios Simon.

Fionna casi salto encima del castaño.

—Grandísimo idiota porque no me avisaste que vendrías.

Simon rio mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Marshall y Ash mirando al pelirosa que frunció el ceño. El nunca perdono que él se fuera abandonando a Marceline.

—Hum…—dijo Betty haciéndose notar.

—Oh, casi lo olvido ella es Betty…una amiga…

Todos saludaron a la pelinaranga.

—Bueno porque no vamos todos afuera.

A excepción de Simon y Gumball, todos salieron.

—Es bueno verte Gumball…

El pelirosa se acomodó la bata médica.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo…Simon…

Se paró frente a la cama.

—Tu presencia no era necesaria. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Según tu…pero yo no necesito tu consentimiento.

El pelirosa rio.

—Oh, claro que lo necesitas. Yo soy el medio de cabecera de Marceline, y yo decido quien puede estar cerca de ella.

Lo miro despreciativo.

—Y yo no te quiero cerca de ella. —mascullo haciendo alarde de su posición como la persona de más confianza para el padre de Marceline, que sin dudarlo lo nombro el único medico autorizado para atender a su hija apenas se tituló

—Además bien pudo morir en plena crisis y no te abría importado un comino.

Simon apretó los puños.

—No sabes lo que dices…

Gumball negó.

—Porque yo soy el único que ha estado pendiente lo más posible de ella se lo que dijo.

Estaban a punto de pelear cuando un incesante tintineo hizo que Gumball volara hacia la cama a revisar a Marceline.

—Maldición…

Saco un pequeño aparato de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Enfermera necesito su ayuda! …¡enfermera! —llamo mientras el rápidamente tomaba la mascarilla de oxígeno.

— ¡Que pasa!

Pregunto Fionna entrando junto a la enfermera.

—Una crisis respiratoria…

Remangándose las mangas le coloco la mascarilla.

—Necesito que me hagan espacio.

_Marceline pov:_

_Escucho las voces desesperadas que gritan un nombre, pero no puedo asegurar a quien llaman… ¿qué paso?… ¿dónde estoy?_

—_Marceline por favor…no te rindas…_

_Poco a poco abro los ojos y veo los orbes afligidos de alguien que me sostiene con fuerza. Yo lo conozco…_

— _¡Está abriendo los ojos!_

_Alguien grita con emoción y yo me confundo más mientras intento respirar._

—_Shsss no la atosiguen… Marceline…me escuchas._

_Asiento y otra vez escucho la emoción pero proveniente de él._

—_Bien...intenta respirar…si eso es…despacio…_

_Me incorporo y muchos me miran en shock._

_Fin pov._

Mirando hacia todos lados Marceline confundida intenta quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno pero el mismo chico que la llamaba lo impide poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

—Tómalo con calma…Marcy…

Ella levanta una ceja.

—Te quitare la mascarilla de acuerdo…

Asintio mientras sigue a mirar a todos con una mueca de desconfianza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta confundida a Gumball que simplemente sobrepasado por la emoción la abraza con fuerza.

—Estas con tus amigos…estas bien…—susurra con la cara enterrada en su cabello.

—No.

Empujando al chico con suavidad niega.

— ¿Amigos?… ¿quiénes son ustedes?...yo no los conozco…

Todos se quedan en shock. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?, se preguntan casi boquiabiertos.

…_**LC**_…

_**Bien chicos solo me queda decir: el fin es el comienzo, espero verlos en la secuela ;) y perdón por siempre dejarlos con cara de °o° pero bueno ese es mi estilo, no es nada personal XD **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y su continuo apoyo, ah y por darme un me gusta. A todos gracias, y como dijo, nos vemos en la secuela mis queridos lectores :} **_


End file.
